


Lost Child

by clumsykitty, fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitch please, Esto fue una terquedad nuestra después de muchas platicas, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post Mpreg, Superfamily, We are fabulous!, Y no nos arrepentimos de nada, superdrama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Solo y perdido, recorriendo aquellos pasillos donde ha caído del agujero del conejo.Solo y perdido como un niño perdido... Ignorante de sus memorias perdidas que yacen rotas y regadas bajo sus pies e hilos lo atan de sus muñecas y pies.





	1. My heart is not a stone

**Author's Note:**

> Clumsykitty:
> 
> Esta historia colaborativa es un Omegaverse que si bien, nos sirve para deleitarnos mentalmente, no es el pilar de la trama. Con cambios de relaciones, queda sobre aviso en las etiquetas que estamos mal de la cabeza. Disfruten de esta historia, tanto como nosotras al escribirla.
> 
> fgalaxy_0418:
> 
> Okay, ya que mi compañera felina del crimen a aclarado el panorama yo solo quiero decir que fue dolorosamente divertido, eso si, no nos hacemos responsables de corazones rotos ni de almas desgarradas. Fuera de eso disfruten la lectura y gracias por leer a Clumsykitty & fgalaxy_0418.

* * *

 

 

_En algún lugar de Italia._

_1943_

 

Lo único que puede escuchar es la lluvia suave golpeteando contra la superficie de aquella carpa del campamento improvisado en medio de aquel bosque; puede escuchar los murmullos sofocados y comentarios lejanos de los demás soldados que hablan entre ellos, los motores de los camiones zumbando sobre la fina lluvia y pasando por aquella carretera lodosa y lleno de piedras haciéndose escuchar pesadamente mientras el olor a smog invaden sus fosas nasales acompañado de las ordenes de los conductores para llevar municiones. 

Los toques se sienten fantasmales cuando el equipo medico terminan de curar sus heridas infectadas sobre su maltratado cuerpo a causa de los golpes causadas por las torturas hechas en su cautiverio gracias a sus captores y agregando algunos más durante su escape en aquella base del enemigo en aquella sangrienta y fría gran guerra que aun se lleva a cabo.

Para él todo sonido esta sofocado por ese sonido fino en forma de pitido que aun está resonando en sus oídos, alejando del mundo externo mientras lo acompaña el sabor metálico de su sangre de sus labios rotos a causa de los golpes durante su estadía en cautiverio.

Irónicamente le recuerda aquella sensación cuando tuvo que brincar de aquella lancha en su primera semana como soldado apenas vieron enemigo aéreo bombardeando a los nuevos soldados como bienvenida a unos cuantos metros antes de tocar tierra extranjera; protegerse lanzándose al mar mientras escucha los bombardeos y gritos de sus compañeros sofocados por el agua salada que se tiñe de rojo por los que han sido alcanzados por aquellas balas y bombas aéreas, dándoles así un sueño doloroso por parte de la muerte que ha llegado temprana a llevarse  sus compañeros.

Familiar, si. Agradable al estar familiarizado por aquello, no tanto.

"-ky" Una mano pesada y tibia se posa sobre unos de sus hombros haciendo que levante la vista a aquella figura que esta viéndolo preocupado y la normalidad vuelva de golpe a su alrededor. “Bucky."

"Estoy bien." Le sonríe de forma cansada. "Estoy bien Steve, enserio. Solo estoy cansado.”

Steve solo lo puede mirar con preocupación en aquellos ojos que le recuerdan a los azucenas que había visto una vez en aquella vieja florería que había cerca del parque a la vuelta de su departamento, pero no puede agregar absolutamente nada para tranquilizarlo como varias veces atrás cuando su amigo tenía un ataque de asma o simplemente lo animaba con una cita que había arreglado con una linda chica beta o un omega (chica o chico, no importaba mucho ese asunto para Bucky) bien parecido para su mejor amigo y hermano alfa pues han alcanzado a ver ingresar a dos figuras en aquella carpa improvisada; una mujer beta de rizos castaños y labios pintados de rojo que le dan vida a aquel lugar triste y monótono que le sonríe a su amigo y un omega de cabellos oscuros pulcramente peinado hacia atrás acompañado con unos grandes ojos castaños que reflejan curiosidad, vivacidad y picardía que hacen juego con aquella mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa.

Cuando el peli negro le sonríe a ambos al verlos, el dueño de los ojos de color aguamarina siente un pequeño vuelco en su pecho causado por su corazón antes de que este empiece a latir tan rápido y de forma vergonzosa haciendo que le duelan sus costillas mal heridas y sienta un leve calor en sus mejillas dandole una tonalidad rosada que bien podría justificarlo con el calor de aquella sábana que tiene sobre los hombros gracias al rubio de su amigo.

Desvía su mirada hacia Steve, que hace las debidas presentaciones debido a que no pudieron hacerlas cuando llegaron al campamento todo el pelotón de prisioneros liberados antes de recibir atención médica (¿estaban aquellos dos recién llegados en aquel momento? No lo recuerda) y es cuando sabe que aquella mujer se llama Peggy Carter, mano derecha del General Phillips y Howard Stark, genio del equipo para proporcionar y fabricar armas, el cual también es el dueño de aquella exposición con aquel carro volador tal y como le susurra una vocecita en su cabeza.

Los saluda a ambos con un asentimiento en la cabeza y un ronco “Hola” a causa del poco cuidado que ha recibido su garganta en los últimos días sumado con el agotamiento una vez que la adrenalina a abandonado su cuerpo.

Escucha a los tres hablar sobre aquel ataque en aquella base enemiga pertenecientes a los alemanes nazis conocidos como HYDRA, lo que ha descubierto Steve en aquel lugar y como podrían utilizar esa información para su beneficio en el campo de batalla según escucha a los otros dos. Le gustaría decir que ha escuchado y comprendido todo lo que dicen pero estaría mintiendo ya que solo escucha a medias, gran parte gracias a su mente cansada y por falta de alimento mientras que otra parte se encarga estudiar a las tres figuras que hablan frente a él pero principalmente al de hebras oscuras que habla animadamente sobre el armamento obtenido gracias a aquel asalto que podría mejorar.

Desvía la mirada una vez cuando ve al moreno partir y alcanza a ver a la mujer castaña sonreírle a ambos antes de dar la media vuelta para alcanzar al inventor. Puede apreciar un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo en su cara aun sucia antes que se gire hacia a él y le pase un plato con comida que contiene un intento de picadillo con verduras; semanas antes podría haberse quejado del sabor horrible al llevarlo hacia su boca, pero después de tanto tiempo sin probar alimento es considerado como todo un manjar que incluso hace esfuerzos de tragarse el nudo que tiene en la boca del estómago y las ganas ponerse a llorar apenas prueba el primer de bocado.

Come bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, no necesita levantar la cabeza para saber que sus ojos lo miran preocupado mientras come, así que decide desviar la atención mencionando a la señorita Carter sobre el interés que vio en ella sobre el, ganándose así a un tartamudo soldado por la simple atención de aquella señorita.

Ríe por primera vez en meses hasta que le duele la tripa sin saber que Steve lo mira alegre por su único amigo antes que el castaño pida la historia completa de lo que se ha perdido y explicaciones por su nueva apariencia durante su ausencia; por lo que resta del día se permiten ponerse al tanto de todo lo que a sucedido habiendo risas, regaños y una que otra exclamación de sorpresa. Durante la noche escucha a varios hablar sobre la hazaña de Steve, dandole el título honorario de Capitán América haciendo que el mencionado se ruborice y decidan brindar en su honor.

Antes de irse a descansar en aquella campaña que compartía con el rubio sus ojos se desvían a la figura del inventor que habla animada pero de forma acalorada con el general mientras le da una calada a su cigarro, sospechando que es para no sentir el frío que hay aquella noche. Sacude la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada e ingresar al pequeño campamento donde se arroja en aquella camilla antes de acomodarse e ir a dormir mientras ignora las imágenes de Howard detrás de sus párpados cerrados antes que gruña y se obligue a si mismo a dormir.

Desconoce que aquel pequeño e inocente episodio se volverían a repetir.

* * *

 

Conforme pasan las semanas, se han formado un equipo de ataque seleccionados por el mismo Capitán América llamados ‘Los Comandos Aulladores’ los cuales se encargan sobre las misiones más difíciles comandados por el mismo General Phillips para detener los ataques de HYDRA y con ello estropear sus avances mientras el equipo recupera armamento y roba información para saber los planes de aquellos nazis, que utilizarán en su contra en el campo de batalla.

Durante aquellas misiones se ha dado cuenta que su amigo ya no necesita su protección constate como antes, pues cuando lo busca para ayudar a derribar a cualquier enemigo o protegerlo de cualquier posible ataque se da cuenta que Steve ha vencido gran parte de aquellos contrincantes e incluso ha llegado a destruir uno que otro armamento que estaban a punto de utilizar las lineas enemigas.

Siente un sentimiento agridulce al llegar a tal revelación ya que toda su vida simplemente lo ha estado protegiendo de todo e incluso de el mismo que no sabe huir de una pelea (comúnmente terminando detrás de un callejón sucio y alejado que bien sabía de antemano que no podría ganar) primero para darle tranquilidad a la difunta Sarah Rogers y después para dársela él mismo.

Ríe y bromea con Steve pero ya no es como antes, pues apenas voltea a verlo puede ver bromeando con algunos miembros del equipo con tanta facilidad que le sorprende e incluso alejándose de él sin más para atender a quien requiera su atención antes de planear y llevar a cabo el siguiente ataque dejándolo solo, viéndolo alejarse sin decir nada.

La sonrisa y postura relajada del castaño evoluciona a una mueca triste mal disimulada y hombros caídos que endereza después para volver a tener la compostura y continuar como si nada. Todo aquello en un segundo.

Se dice a si mismo que se esta comportando como una madre sobre protectora de las cuales se ha burlado en su momento en su tierna niñez y parte de su adolescencia, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo pues desde que tiene memoria siempre a sido él quien ha protegido al rubio, incluso aun trata de llevar esa tarea a cabo aun cuando sabe de antemano que ya no es necesario.

Niega con la cabeza mientras escucha a sus demás compañeros del equipo hablar, aleja esos fantasmas de ansiedad por el momento y trata de poner atención sobre la historia de Morita hablando animadamente sobre una anécdota vergonzosa que irónicamente esta envuelto Jones; ríe un poco mientras le da un trago a aquella bebida que es un intento de café antes que uno de los soldados llame a Steve a petición del coronel.

Hace una mueca que esconde detrás de su taza dandole un sorbo en el proceso e ignora el final de la historia que sabe de antemano que terminará en burlas y peleas tontas. Se excusa cuando las peleas empiezan mientras posa una sonrisa en sus labios y se lleva los trastos al encargado de los alimentos, alejándose del grupo y quitar aquella sonrisa apenas esta a una distancia suficiente alejada para que no vean la mueca que se instala en sus labios.

Suspira y lleva una mano detrás de su cuello, sobando distraídamente antes de levantar la mirada al cielo estrellado de aquella noche antes de suspirar y buscar hacer algo, no tiene ganas de volver con los chicos y mucho menos tiene ganas de volver a su ‘recámara’ donde estará solo y posiblemente reviva los malos recuerdos de los campos de batalla; camina un poco más hasta quedar al borde del campamento, pensando seriamente darse una vuelta por aquella colina pero descarta la idea tan pronto esta pasa por su cabeza.

Escucha ruido a lo lejos, la voz de varios soldados que identifica como algunos que siempre andan de mal humor (antiguos bravucones cuando estaban en América sospecha, no le sorprendería) que se quejan por tener que cargar cosas pesadas que requiere moverse hasta el otro extremo del campamento. Bufa y camina rápidamente hacia el lugar, topándose con la figura del genio y tres soldados -alfas, no le cabe la menor duda- que se quejan por las ordenes que reciben del omega. Gruñe logrando captar la atención, sin preámbulos ni ceremonias carga aquella pesada caja mientras suelta un comentario burlón a aquellos tres ganándose la mirada sorprendida del peli negro antes de salir de su asombro aclarándose su garganta y guiarlo hasta su destino, la cual termina siendo una pequeña bodega de madera, lo suficiente grande para proteger parte del armamento pero pequeño para pasar desapercibido gracias al bosque que lo esconde entre sus arboles frondosos.

Deja aquella pesada caja encima de unas de las pocas mesas que yace despejada dejando un silencio incómodo por ambas partes. Howard solo se aclara la garganta y le agradece por tal acción; aun hay incomodidad reflejada en el lenguaje corporal del hombre con menor estatura al no saber que hacer, haciendo que el castaño se de la media vuelta para salir de ahí y evitar hacer un movimiento vergonzoso, pero apenas llega hacia el marco de la puerta escucha que la otra persona se aclara la garganta de forma ruidosa y exagerada, reclamando su atención.

“Hey.” Exclama Howard, su postura es relajada mientras esta recargado contra la mesa con sus brazos cruzados. “Si no tienes nada que hacer o simplemente estas aburrido, podrías pasar el tiempo aquí si quieres.” Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. “He visto que vagas mucho en el campamento cuando no estas en misiones con Rogers… podrías ser de gran ayuda.”

Bucky no puede decir nada a causa de la sorpresa, pero asiste mientras una de las esquina de la comisura de sus labios se estira en una sonrisa cordial antes de salir. De manera inconsciente termina en su catre sin darse cuenta y vuelve a la realidad cuando ve a Steve entrar y reclamando su atención, dejando esa invitación en lo más profundo de su mente.

Aquella invitación sería recordada cuando el genio pida su ayuda, un asunto de ayudarle a mover ciertos materiales que requieren dos personas en lugar de una. Las pequeñas tareas se repiten con el paso de los días que el soldado tiene libre, ayudando al genio en su trabajo e inclusive escucharlo hablar de lo que hace; es un respiro para el de los ojos aguamarinas, alejado un momento de los cuerpos calcinados y desfigurados, el olor a humo acompañado con el olor de la carne chamuscada y la pólvora, e incluso el dolor de su cuerpo cansado siendo impulsado solamente por la adrenalina mientras su corazón bombea furiosamente amenazando con explotar a la menor sorpresa que se le presente.

Para el genio es una manera de tratar de solucionar los problemas que se le presentan en el cuestión de armamento y planeación del SSR; habla en voz alta y su mente trabaja de manera más eficiente al recibir respuestas y preguntas de otra persona que no sea el mismo contestando en su cabeza; es una sustitución débil al alcohol, tabaco y en casos extremos a la morfina que le ayudan a su cerebro a trabajar en su totalidad.

Aquella rutina esta establecida de manera silenciosa, tanto que incluso que a nadie le sorprende verlos en cierta manera juntos. ¿Que mejor ayudante del famoso Howard Stark que el mismo Bucky Barnes, mano derecha de Steve Rogers?

Todo cambia cuando tienen un nuevo botín obtenido entre las bases abandonadas de algunos pequeños campamentos enemigos y una nueva despensa que a llegado por parte del gobierno estadounidense y sus aliados para sus soldados. Aquella noche todos descansan en el campamento e incluso los del SRR han decidido bajar un poco sus defensas en favor de disfrutar una buena comida, ropa caliente y abstener las medicinas para los soldados.

Comen, beben e incluso hay una pequeña celebración para agradecer la buena suerte que han tenido. Todos yacen felices y relajados, incluso Steve ha bajado sus defensas y habla animadamente con Peggy fuera del edificio que son las oficinas donde esta el resto de lo recién obtenido. Bucky no dice nada y solo niega con la cabeza mientras le da un trago a su cerveza mientras saborea aquel agradable sabor amargo que no sabía que había extrañado tanto, le sorprende no ver a Howard en la pequeña fiesta y sospecha que esta en su taller.

No sabe porque lo hace ¿tal vez por costumbre? pero se dirige hacia aquella bodega madera escondida y alejada del resto del campamento mientras trae consigo dos piezas de pan y una botella con alcohol. Toca anunciado su llegada antes de entrar un segundo después y se detiene apenas cierra la puerta detrás suyo antes de poner lentamente lo que trae consigo en la mesa mas cercana mientras mira al peli negro.

Howard solo lo ve mientras fuma tranquilo, le sonríe de forma altanera y lo invita a  sentarse en una de las pocas sillas que hay en su taller antes de coger aquella botella que Bucky acaba de traer consigo y vierte aquel liquido en uno de los dos vasos que tiene y ha sacado de un cajón de su escritorio antes de tomarlo todo de un tirón.

Beben en silencio, el único sonido es de aquellos vasitos de cristal junto con aquella botella con alcohol que va disminuyendo rápidamente; Bucky empieza a sentirse relajado y sus mejillas un ligero rubor. Howard esta con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cristalinos pero en sus labios hay una mueca  mientras ve el fondo de aquel vaso que yace vacío y se balancea en su mano de forma distraída pues parece un movimiento inconsciente.

Lo siguiente que sabe el soldado es unos labios estrellarse sobre los suyos de manera brusca y hambrienta haciendo que sus dientes delanteros le duelan y sus labios le piquen al sentir aquel bigote raspando su piel; abre la boca para decir algo pero es silenciado al ser nuevamente invadido por la boca del otro hombre que toma ventaja por esa simple acción invadiendo con su lengua, aprisionándolo con sus manos enterrándolos en su cabello castaño para atraerlo más a el.

Tal vez sea por el alcohol, la soledad o simplemente por la simple persona que lo besa de forma violenta es cuando decide responder del mismo modo atrayéndolo hacia él. El otro gime de forma obscena antes de guiarlo un poco y aventarlo a su catre que yace en la otra esquina mientras besa y muerde al soldado; una vez que el castaño esta en aquel catre el peli negro se pone en su regazo con ambas piernas en ambos lados sin romper el beso nada más para separarse lentamente, coger aire y volver a atacar aquellos labios que amenazan con sangrar. Se levanta poco solo para desabrochar el cinturón y pantalón de aquel soldado antes de meter su mano y estimular aquel miembro masculino ajeno.

Bucky solo puede gemir al sentir la mano de Howard masturbarlo de forma violenta pero esa simple acción solo lo estimula aun más logrando así tomar a su compañero de las caderas para ganar un poco de fricción y así poder llegar al clímax. Abre los ojos (¿cuando los cerró?) cuando siente la mano abandonar su miembro y aquel cuerpo alejarse, es cuando puede ver la razón: Howard yace desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con su miembro también duro antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas y dejarse caer sin ceremonias.

Ambos sueltan un gemido: Bucky al sentir aquel calor envolviendo su miembro de manera deliciosa y Howard al sentir aquel miembro introducirse de forma violentamente deliciosa y familiar que tanto le gustaba sentir de sus amantes alfas.

El genio no pierde ni un segundo más antes de aferrarse a los hombros ajenos y mover su cadera de forma violenta aun encima del soldado, logrando así sonidos obscenos que hacen eco en el lugar. El soldado solo puede aferrar sus manos a aquellas caderas mientras el otro marca el ritmo de forma violenta y desesperada mientras gime en su oido de forma obscena excitándolo aun más.

La cama rechina a causa de la actividad de ambos; las embestidas son violentas y el que tiene todo el control es aquel omega que marca el ritmo para tener su propio placer; finge que aquellas manos callosas y los gemidos que dicen su nombre de forma entrecortada y como una plegaria contra su oido son aquellas de aquel capitán. Llega al orgasmo solo con las embestidas y sin masturbarse, no le importa que su compañero lo tome de las caderas y les de unas cuantas embestidas más antes de que llegue al suyo pues al genio le sirve para alargar el que ya tiene.

La habitación se queda en silencio solo rota con los alientos entrecortados de los únicos individuos que hay dentro mientras huele a tabaco, alcohol y sexo.

Bucky no sabe que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer al recapacitar lo que acababa de pasar, Howard solo lo calla con una señal en su mano antes de quitarse el resto de su ropa antes de volverlo a besar y ayudarlo a desvestir antes del que el genio se acueste en su cama y jale al soldado consigo y vuelvan a repetir la misma acción lo que resta de la noche.

Aquellos encuentros sexuales continúan. Cuando tiene tiempo libre Howard pide su presencia sin importar la hora, antes de jalarlo en un cuarto cerrado y alejado para darle una mamada o cuando están en el taller arrojarlo sobre una silla o la cama antes masturbarlo un poco para recibirlo de forma violenta y adictiva para perderse entre gemidos y olas de placer.

Es un acuerdo silencioso: tener sexo sin que nadie se entere o hablen sobre ello.

Es peligroso, emocionante y adictivo para Bucky. 

Howard es como una droga adictiva y él siempre quiere mas de el en cada encuentro salvaje entre ambos; no menciona nada de lo que tienen pues bien sabe que el genio tiene fama de playboy: amantes omegas, betas y alfas por igual.

Sabe que es un juego para ambos y muy probable que sea el amante de turno pero simplemente se dice que no importa, es una forma entretenida de distraerse y liberar la tensión. Si tiene un buen polvo lo considera como un bonus.

Pero hay una vocecita en su cabeza que susurra cuando ha bajado sus defensas y se encuentra envuelvo en la oscuridad de la noche todos sus temores; le dice repetidamente que esta cayendo en lo más profundo de su mismo juego y es muy poco probable que salga de ahí, pues la razón es que su mismo corazón lo esta traicionando con hacerlo sentir algo que nunca debió existir.

Trata de ignorarla, enserio lo hace, pero todos sus intentos y esfuerzos son en vano pues en aquella noche donde todos yacen reunidos en aquel bar se vería confirmado los murmullos de aquella voz que lo ha atormentado cuando tiene la oportunidad.

Hay bebidas, música en vivo y personas bailando en el lugar; todos los miembros de los Comandos Aulladores están reunidos en una mesa hablando sobre sus misiones y exagerando un poco las cosas ganándose varias carcajadas, bromas por parte del resto mientras otros soldados que se han acercado los escuchan fascinados por aquellas historias antes de hacerles preguntas mientras beben hasta que pierdan la conciencia.

Bucky solo rueda los ojos al ver el resto de sus compañeros mientras se relaja con Steve hablando de los viejos tiempos, ríen y beben en aquel proceso. No saben como han terminado hablando de los planes a futuro, tal vez por el ambiente que se presta a ello o porque Dum Dum les ha empezado a sacar el tema pero no importa cual sea la razón pues todos están empezando a decir sus expectativas una vez ganada y finalizada la guerra.

Hay risas, chiflidos y una que otra broma amigable antes de estallar en carcajadas. El castaño no se da cuenta que el genio ingeniero ha entrado al lugar a beber alcohol ni mucho menos que esta a unos cuantos metros de distancia escuchando la conversación, solo nota su presencia cuando todos le hacen burla a Steve con Carter ganándose varios silbidos por parte del resto y un sonrojo del rubio; Bucky solo puede reírse a la costa de su amigo uniéndose a la burla pero se detiene de golpe cuando se topa con la mirada a Howard: el genio solo hace una ligera mueca sin apartar la vista del rubio antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida dejando aquella botella casi vacía mientras posa una mueca de amargura que podría fácilmente usarla como excusa por el alcohol bajando y quemando por su garganta.

La música se escucha lejana, el golpeteo de las botella y vasos se vuelven un poco más agudos y el único sonido fuerte es de parte de aquel reloj por sus manecillas que marcan el tiempo y retumba de forma pesada gracias al segundero.

La realización lo golpea y la vocecita en su cabeza por fin se queda en silencio.

No escucha cuando le preguntan sobre sus planes ni escucha la contestación de su mejor amigo sobre los posibles planes que había soñado y contado alguna vez a Steve, cualquier sonido es hueco y se escucha demasiado lejano. Desvía su mirada y con ello toda la habitación vuelve a la vida de golpe, con la música retumbando en las paredes, las bebidas chochando contra las superficies de las mesas y el segundero siendo mudo, el tiempo corriendo de manera normal a comparación de hace unos momentos; posa una sonrisa convincente en sus labios antes de darle un trago a su botella de cerveza antes de pedir que le repitieran la pregunta.

“Hombre, andas distraído por lo que veo.” Falsworth se burla y Dernier suelta una exclamación en francés. “Te preguntábamos el nombre que le darías a tu futuro cachorro.”

Bucky solo bufa antes de poner una sonrisa burlona e ignora el nudo que se le a instalado en la garganta pues se recuerda que ellos no saben lo de su aventura con Stark. “¿Por que tantas ganas de que tenga un hijo? No tengo prisa.”

Los demás se ríen por aquel comentario e incluso el castaño hace un esfuerzo por reír. “Entonces ¿nos vas a decir o no, Bucky?” Ahora es el turno de Dum Dum de preguntar. “No nos dejes con la incertidumbre.”

“Dame una buena razón para decirte.”

“Es para no repetir nombres, ahora contesta la pregunta.” Le anima Jones.

“Anthony.” Les responde después de un momento bajo la mirada de todos los de su escuadrón.

“¿Anthony?” Pregunta Dernier en nombre de todos los del escuadrón.

“¿Que? Suena importante y sofisticado… lastima que mi hermana lo utilice cuando tenga su primer bebé apenas su prometido vuelva de la guerra, me mata si repetimos el mismo nombre. Así que le daré el nombre de mi hermano y futuro padrino, Steven.”

“Gracias Bucky.”

“Suena demasiado decente, viendo como es este cabrón.”

Los demás ríen por aquel comentario y más aun cuando ven el golpe que le regala Steve a Bucky antes de ellos empiecen a decir nombres que ellos consideran que podría sonar bien para superar aquel nombre, aun más cuando le preguntan a Steve y lo único que hace es reír mientras se sonroja al escuchar gritar: “¡Carter escogerá los nombres, hombre!” antes que todos suelten la carcajada.

Bebe a más no poder, desconoce el hecho que el genio peli negro salió silenciosamente del lugar y lo único que le importa al soldado es beber, reír y bromear a más no poder. Trata de ignorar el frío que se le ha instalado en el pecho por el descubrimiento que realizó hace unos momentos antes y solo se encarga de ignorarlo mientras la noche avanza y el piso se mueve bajo sus pies apenas da unos al caminar.

Steve es el que le ayuda a llegar hacia su cama en el cuartel. No hay invitaciones del genio por parte su parte en aquella noche y una parte del castaño agradece aquello, no tiene ganas de verlo ni quiere empezar a cuestionarse su relación; lo único que quiere es hacer es dormir, dormir y dormir hasta que se canse y le den una nueva misión para olvidarse de todo.

Se presentaría dos días más tarde para el ataque de un tren en los Alpes.

* * *

El Coronel Philips es el que les da una explicación sobre su nueva misión de manera breve mientras que la señorita Carter es la que les da una información más detallada: un ataque al tren ubicado en las montañas nevadas de los Alpes que esta bajo la supervisión del Dr. Zola para hacerlo llegar a las bases de Schmidt.

Les muestran un mapa con las posibles rutas de ataque basadas principalmente en el camino que tomará dicho tren; escucha la voz de Steve preguntar las especificaciones para llevar a cabo la misión junto con los comentarios del Coronel y unas cuantas anotaciones de parte del resto del equipo mientras Carter menciona algunos puntos que les podrían servir en acción.

Hay unas cuantas notaciones más antes de reunirlos nuevamente y hacer un plan de ataque basado en las aptitudes de todos los que harán aquel asalto una vez que lleguen y se separen en aquella montaña para realizar su tarea correspondiente. Con un simple _“Buena suerte.”_ por parte de Philips el equipo sale del lugar antes de irse por el armamento y las municiones que necesitarán.

Él es uno de los últimos en salir de aquella sala hacia las armas, utiliza su momento de vacilación para esperar al rubio una vez que lo despide aquel viejo coronel una vez que termina de susurrarle algo. Se siente cobarde y tonto como nunca antes pero no quiere enfrentar al ingeniero pues ha hecho un buen trabajo en evitarlo utilizando de excusa su trabajo que tiene en el ejercito aunque no es como si el otro estuviera muy interesado en buscarlo.

Con su mejor amigo aun lado ingresan al lugar donde se se encuentra el armamento, los demás yacen guardando las municiones y revisando las armas que llevarán consigo mientras tratan de soltar uno que otro comentario para quitar la tensión y presión que hay a causa de los nervios que surgen cada vez que van a una nueva misión con aquella organización nazi.

Toma un subfusil Thompson automático que ha sido mejorado antes de revisarlo detenidamente, sabe que el arma no tiene fallas pues ha estado manos de Stark, pero por vieja costumbre realiza la tarea antes de volcarla sobre su hombro con la corea una vez cargada y asegurada antes de tomar las cajas de munición.

“¿Y Stark?” Pregunta casualmente Bucky mientras guarda una que otra arma pequeña en la mochila. “Pensé que el nos acompañaría.”

“El coronel me mencionó que lo solicitaron en inteligencia, lo necesitan para rastrear avionetas enemigas.”

“Oh.”

Es la única respuesta que puede dar antes encaminarse para subir a aquel avión de guerra e ignora el dolor y vacío que se le instala en el pecho dandole una sensación de frío que no tiene nada que ver con el clima. Sabe de antemano que es una mentira, una buena coartada para justificar su ausencia frente al coronel y al resto del equipo pero el no se deja engañar, conoce muy bien que solo estará ahí haciendo comentarios a los pilotos para ayudarlos en forma de evasión gracias a sus conocimientos de vuelo y nada más.

Stark es un genio ingeniero en cuestión de maquinas y armas pero no conoce más allá que el tema de pilotear.

En el transcurso del viaje a aquella montaña es silenciosa de su parte, solo se encarga de vaciar su mente y alejar el tema que lo viene carcomiendo desde la primera noche que se metió con Howard y se ha multiplicado en aquella noche en el bar.

El aire helado golpea su cara y revuelve sus cabellos castaños, se enfoca en realizar aquella misión de acuerdo al plan y se mueve bajo las ordenes de Steve y con aquellos movimientos planeados en aquel mapa de ataque.

Corre, ataca, dispara y defiende. Vuelve a repetir la misma acción.

La adrenalina corre por su cuerpo mientras su respiración se vuelve acelerada después de atacar a unos cuantos enemigos, la sensación es adictiva y extrañamente se siente espectacular. Se siente vivo y le hacen olvidar momentáneamente aquella vocecita fantasmal.

Pero cuando todo empieza ir de maravilla todo se va al carajo en cuestión de segundos.

La explosión en aquel baúl hace que lo lance por los aires, varios hombres caen por la abertura lanzándolos al vacío helado de aquel hermoso pero peligroso paisaje eternamente invernal.

Siente la cara arderle por aquel calor de la explosión que hacen que le duela aun más al exponerse con el aire frío que le corta las mejillas. Ignora aquello en favor de aferrarse lo que resta de aquella superficie de metal para no caer, sus manos arden por aquel metal caliente bajo su piel y trata de no moverse tanto por aquel fino borde que yace congelado bajo sus pies mientras aquel tren se mueve y siente la desesperación y el miedo invadirlo.

El miedo escala rápidamente al terror, escucha que alguien grita su nombre con desesperación y hace un esfuerzo por levantar levemente la cabeza y mirar la cara de desesperación de Steve, el cual se acerca lo más que puede para ayudarlo antes de estirar su mano hacia su dirección.

Estira su mano adolorida y entumida a causa del golpe hacia su amigo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y a nada de ponerse a llorar.

Hay un ruido de metal que se incrementa con cada movimiento y sabe que va a morir, lo sabe pero su instinto de supervivencia le piden a gritos que haga el esfuerzo de sobrevivir; lo intenta pero parece que es una burla demasiado cruel del destino al decidido que justo antes de llegar a tomar aquella mano aquel pedazo de metal se rompa bajo su peso y decida dejarlo caer en el vacío de aquella belleza blanca mortal.

Grita de forma desgarradora haciendo eco mientras cae, el aire le lastima cortando su piel expuesta y los copos de nieve le nublan la vista, aun con su mano alzada hacia el rubio el cual su rostro tiene una mirada desfigurada por la impotencia y el dolor.

Su corazón duele demasiado, oh como le duele, pero nada se compara con aquellas aguas congeladas que perforan su cuerpo que lo envuelven al caer de tan altura; siente su brazo izquierdo romperse como si fuera una hoja seca bajo sus dedos y el dolor es tan grande que no puede abrir la boca para soltar un grito de dolor. Se hunde y golpea contra las piedras que hay en aquel río, poco consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Lo único que queda era una muerte rápida y sin dolor. ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer si.

Ya yace cerca de los brazos de la muerte cuando se le permite un poco de lucidez, alguien arrastra su cuerpo sobre aquella blanca nieve la cual se mancha de rojo; mueve levemente la cabeza y puede ver la fuente del porque pues su brazo izquierdo yace destrozado que a él mismo le sorprende que no este muerto por aquel infernal dolor.

Escucha a lo lejos aquella persona hablar. No es inglés pero tampoco es alemán, no puede decir ni decir nada antes que vuelva a perder la conciencia a falta de sangre.

No sabe que dentro de poco tiempo será mutilado el resto de su brazo de manera cruel antes de utilizarlo nuevamente como sujeto de experimentación por aquella horrible organización por la cual tanto luchó en su contra y considerado como desaparecido en acción antes de darlo por muerto.

Desconoce que esta en el mismo infierno que sería el encargado de romperlo y hacerlo perder su vida, sueños, nombre y hasta su misma cordura.


	2. Resentment will sink in a river

 

_Nueva York._

_Época actual._

 

La multitud de periodistas esperaba alertas alrededor de los autos de los mandatarios reunidos en las oficinas centrales de las Naciones Unidas, comentando entre ellos sus mejores rumores y haciendo apuestas sobre quién tendría mejor foto o algunas palabras exclusivas respecto al tema por el cual se habían reunido una vez más en el consejo. Era época de lluvias, así que buena parte de ellos estaban ya abrigados con una gabardina a prueba de agua, sombreros de lluvia o sus paraguas listos bajo el hombro en caso de que los cielos grises necesitaran descargarse sobre los neoyorkinos que iban y venían por las calles. Las puertas principales del edificio se abrieron, siendo el signo que reporteros necesitaron para lanzarse de lleno hacia las mujeres y hombres de rostros serios que caminaron aprisa hacia sus vehículos en tanto cámaras y micrófonos les perseguían.

Todos querían saber cuál era la posición de los gobiernos respecto a la tragedia acontecida en Lagos a manos de los Vengadores. Si bien era cierto que estaban combatiendo a una célula terrorista que aparentemente se llevaba una fórmula de peligro biológico, el daño ocasionado por Wanda Maximoff había desatado una lluvia de debates en torno a si los aparentes guardianes del mundo estaban haciendo su trabajo de manera correcta o era que se estaban convirtiendo en lo que tanto perseguían. Nadie estaba seguro, pero lo que si estaba claro era la postura de varios países que iba tomando fuerza, querían respuestas de parte de los Vengadores, y en base a ellas, las Naciones Unidas decidirían lo que vendría después. En el balance del ataque en Lagos, un líder terrorista no ameritaba la muerte de docena de civiles, pero aún había fe en los héroes que varias veces los habían salvado de serias amenazas que nadie más hubiera peleado.

Tony esperaba no sin una buena dosis de ansiedad a que el Secretario de Estado despachara con su amabilidad característica a los periodistas antes de subirse a su limusina. Le había llamado para que “charlaran” amistosamente camino hacia el complejo de los Vengadores, luego de su presentación en el MIT de cuyo viaje había saltado hacia Naciones Unidas ante el aviso del General Ross con un tono que dejaba claro que no podía hacerle una de sus típicas bromas sin consecuencias. Se notaba enfadado y no era para menos. Quizá el millonario no fuese un estratega militar más se cuestionaba por qué el Capitán América no se había llevado consigo a Visión, cuyas habilidades -quizá no pulidas pero contra terroristas eran imparables- hubiesen marcado una diferencia en el resultado.

O por qué no había esperado el apoyo táctico de Rhodey, cuyos contactos militares hubieran dado mejor soporte a sus movimientos. Simplemente los había ignorado de una forma que dolía. Y dolía enormemente porque golpeaba con puntería perfecta en el tema de igualdad que tanto le había pregonado el rubio. Stark no dejaba de cuestionarse mientras el Secretario de Estado bajaba ya los escalones si acaso el Alfa Rogers no estaba ignorando a sus amigos por ser amigos de un Omega. O en el peor de los casos, porque no confiaba en él. Algo que estaba mermando su confianza como si fuese el iceberg golpeando el Titanic. Quería pensar que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien y este tropiezo no iba a tener efectos colaterales en su incipiente relación. Pasó saliva al tener el insano temor de que ni siquiera hubiera una relación entre ellos. Steve se había molestado porque el millonario había ido a buscar a Pepper, pero es que ella era una persona importante en su vida, independientemente de su pasado y la necesitaba, en Industrias Stark como en su círculo muy estrecho de amistades.

Dejó sus alterados pensamientos para después, el General Ross subió en esos momentos a su limusina, saludando de forma escueta al castaño. Mala señal. La junta había terminado en contra de los Vengadores. Un pesado folio le fue entregado con una portada de título que en esos momentos no imaginó sería su perdición. Acuerdos de Sokovia. 117 países no estaban dispuestos a que ocurriera otro Lagos, si los Vengadores iban a salvar el mundo lo harían obedeciendo las leyes, no pasando sobre ellas. Tony le dio una rápida ojeada a los acuerdos mientras escuchaba todo el parloteo del Secretario de Estado sobre la queja proveniente de Wakanda. El rey de aquel país, T’Chaka, quería hacer una nueva reunión en Viena donde se presentarían los Acuerdos firmados por los Vengadores. De negarse, se daban por despedidos. Una idea por demás irrisoria por no decir impensable, no habría la clase de héroes que el aguerrido Omega conociera para enfrentar catástrofes que todavía esperaban por ellos.

Vino a su mente aquella mujer dolida por la muerte de su hijo, ese joven que había perdido la vida en Sokovia según las pesquisas de Viernes. Un inocente. Como los de Lagos. Tal vez estaban exagerando sus libertades, él sabía de eso luego de una vida llena de errores y desmanes. Vivir por vivir sin mirar las consecuencias no era un camino que llevara a un destino alegre, los Vengadores bien podían decir que sí. Además eran cosas burocráticas, se dijo Tony asintiendo a las palabras del militar por mera diplomacia. Podían firmar y luego darle vuelta a los acuerdos que por lo que estaba leyendo tenían huecos legales a los que les podían sacar provecho. Lo importante era calmar a la mayoría de los países aceptando aquella petición, después podrían arreglar lo que hubiera que arreglar. No más inocentes muertos, primero tenían que evitar eso y los Acuerdos de Sokovia parecieron ser la respuesta a sus oraciones.

Cuando llegaban al complejo fue que al fin prestó atención a las palabras del Secretario de Estado que había estado ignorando al leer los acuerdos.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tu naturaleza Omega puede ayudarte, Stark. Es tu Manada después de todo.

Tony se quedó muy quieto en lo que el General Ross bajó de la limusina, siendo recibido por Visión. Aquello era imposible. Probablemente los Vengadores eran familia, de eso no estaba muy seguro porque varios de ellos habían estado lejos por meses, pero de que fuesen Manada tenía uno que otro detalle vital. Como por ejemplo que su Alfa, Steve Rogers, era uno de esos ausentes que se requerían para crear tal Vínculo. Se había movido por Washington y otros estados en una aparente misión sin sentido de la que nada quiso compartir con su confundido Omega, quien bajó al fin de la limusina más que tenso cuando escuchó a Visión decir que ya casi todos los Vengadores estaban llegando.

-General Ross, ¿es necesario esta reunión? Es decir, aún están digiriendo lo sucedido en Lagos.

El Alfa se giró al castaño con ojos entrecerrados.

-He salido de una junta de más de tres horas, Stark, no estoy de humor para bochornos.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, sus amigos pidieron estar a solas para discutir los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Natasha estuvo de acuerdo con él, igual que Rhodey y Visión. Estos dos últimos no los contó porque si estaba pensando como lo estaba haciendo, no valían para Steve quien estaba con una expresión desencantada hacia él. Al menos la Alfa rusa era una opinión que tenía peso en las decisiones del súper Alfa, cuyo celular sonó, dejándolo a él con el peso del resto discutiendo sobre si firmar o no para ir a responder a quien sabe quién. ¿Ésa era su forma de castigarlo por lo de Pepper? Para cuando el capitán regresó, estaban divididos. Romanov, Rhodey, Visión y él, firmarían los Acuerdos. El resto se negó rotundamente pese a mostrarles sobre aquel muchacho de Sokovia, de intentar usar su naturaleza de Omega. Y una vez más, Rogers vino a dejarle caer otro peso más sobre sus hombros, se marchaba a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué? -demandó más que alterado.

-Margaret ha muerto.

El castaño le miró asombrado como adolorido. Peggy Carter había sido como una segunda madre para él y estaba al tanto de su salud, pues sus hijos como su sobrina mantenían un contacto cercano.

-Te acompañaré.

-No.

-¿Qué? –Stark no dio crédito a sus oídos- Tú no…

-Alguien tiene que hablar con los todos esos políticos y eres el único que sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Me voy.

-¡Steve!

De pronto le dio la sensación al millonario que las cosas estaban cayendo en una espiral sin darle tiempo a digerir lo que ocurría. Claro que los gobiernos de 117 países reclamaban esa reunión con los Vengadores, empezando con los afectados por el incidente de Lagos, Wakanda. Acordó la presencia de todos ellos sin falta para el día y hora en Viena, nervioso, confundido mientras tomaba un avión privado directo hacia Londres para el funeral de Margaret Carter. Aunque el capitán no había querido escucharle, le alivió recibir los abrazos más que fervorosos de los dos hijos de la fundadora de SHIELD, su madrina, consejera y heroína favorita. Ellos le contaron sobre cómo había muerto pacíficamente, sin problemas ni dolores como merecía una de las mejores mujeres que el mundo pudiera ver, eso sin mencionar a su digna heredera.

-Tony.

-Sharon.

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos, la sobrina de Peggy era ya una agente de las Fuerzas Conjuntas luego de que SHIELD desapareciera cuando apareció una vez más la vieja como odiosa HYDRA que tantas vidas ya había cobrado. Estar entre la familia Carter le hizo olvidar por unos momentos la tensión creciente entre sus amigos. Natasha también había viajado con él, dirigiéndose a Steve cuando él fue interceptado por los hijos de Carter, quedándose con ellos afuera de la iglesia para darles tiempo a recuperarse de sus lágrimas. Sharon habló en la misa en su honor, por ellos dos porque no tenían ánimo de hablar con nadie más, apenas si entrando cuando llevaron el cuerpo sobre sus hombros junto con un adolorido Steve Rogers. Tony, siendo Tony, tomó el mando de la situación al verlos tan deshechos, no teniendo el tiempo de hablar con el rubio sobre la reunión de Viena, dejándoselo a Romanov.

Nadie le dijo al angustiado Omega que Viena iba a resultar el peor de los desastres.

Quería llorar más no podía, enfrentando a tantos líderes y militares enfadados, clamando por la cabeza del aparente responsable de aquella explosión que cobró tantas vidas, entre ellas la del rey de Wakanda, T’Chaka cuyo heredero, el joven T’Challa se convertía en el nuevo soberano. Y pedía venganza sobre el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, cuyo rostro grabado por una cámara de seguridad lo señalaba como el culpable del ataque terrorista. Con la inicial negativa de los Vengadores para firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia, el ataque como la muerte de Peggy, Stark se encontró teniendo un ataque de pánico encerrado dentro del baño de su jet con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando por la presencia de su Alfa. Era imposible llevar tanta carga cuando nadie le estaba ayudando, y todo indicaba que así iba a continuar hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Rhodey vino al rescate, uniéndose a la persecución de las Fuerzas Conjuntas sobre el sargento, deteniéndolo junto con Steve y Sam. El Secretario de Estado estaba que estallaba, un alfa enfurecido como una media docena más a los que tuvo que calmar ofreciendo cosas de sus propias empresas cual prendas en empeño para contener sus demandas que se podían convertir en un paseo nada agradable a La Balsa. Aparentemente, habían conseguido calma pero Sharon era una agente muy bien entrenada con la sangre Carter en las venas para distraerla de su estado de ánimo. Tenía que soltarlo y lo hizo con ella. Se suponía que era un Omega maduro que había estado viviendo sin la necesidad de ningún alfa ni apoyo alguno pero el Hombre de Hierro ahora se sentía de frágil hielo.

-Yo hablaré con Steve –ofreció la joven Beta.

-Son cosas que debemos resolver él y yo.

-No te voy a dejar solo, le prometí a tía Peggy cuidarte.

-Me puedo cuidar bastante bien.

-Tony…

-Okay, pero déjame hablar con Capipaleta primero, ¿okay?

-Okay.

Hablar fue un verbo demasiado generoso, Tony le suplicó que firmara los Acuerdos, protegería al aparecido Barnes, arreglaría la situación de Wanda, calmaría a Naciones Unidas, más era necesario que primero firmara. Steve se negó sin que su Omega pudiera entender el por qué, de hecho ni siquiera podía percibir ya nada como si su Vínculo estuviera disolviéndose lo que lo puso casi al borde de otro ataque de pánico. Una infiltración a la celda del sargento y el Soldado del Invierno vino a dar al traste con todo, atacándolos sin misericordia. Antes de disparara, el castaño usó lo único que traía consigo como arma, su guante metálico que soltó una onda de sonido lo suficientemente poderosa para perturbarle y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, rogando porque alguno de los soldados tuviera un sedante con que detener al soldado.

Ahí sucedió algo raro, justo después de bloquear el disparo del arma con su guante. Barnes le miró, entre confundido y enfadado. Se quedaron así hasta que T’Challa intervino, siendo empujado y Tony juraría que fue más como si le estuviera protegiendo pero la adrenalina del momento borró aquel pensamiento, tropezando con las mesas y sillas hasta caer. El rey de Wakanda se dio a la persecución del sargento, igual que Steve acompañado de Sam. Los tres se darían por perdidos, dejando al millonario solo frente a tres cuartas partes del planeta soltando una sentencia que el General Ross se encargó de comunicar: o se entregaban o los asesinaban. Mientras Sharon iba a la caza del capitán de forma oculta para ayudar a su “primo”, Natasha convenció a Pantera Negra de unírseles para interceptarlos. El Hombre de Hierro jamás se había movido tanto para salvar el trasero de su irreconocible Alfa, viajando a Queens para traer a ese joven de habilidades extraordinarias llamado Peter Parker.

Tal vez la vida no estaba congraciada con Tony Stark, tal vez había tomado malas decisiones. No lo sabía, pero el enfrentamiento del aeropuerto pasó de ser un mero cerco amistoso a una completa batalla entre Vengadores. Gritos, reclamos, nadie le atendía pese a su muy evidente aroma a Omega estresado, nadie excepto una vez más, el Sargento Barnes. Wanda le golpeó con autos y fue tirada al suelo por un furioso Alfa Barnes que le rugió como quien ha tocado algo que es de su propiedad. El Hombre de Hierro se quedó en el suelo confundido, no entendiendo su actitud tan intimidante, y juró que de no intervenir Steve, el sargento le hubiera arrancado una mano a la joven que se intimidó ante la muestra de territorialidad que aquel trastornado hombre mostró en tanto era tirado por el Capitán América rumbo al Quinjet.

-¡Visión! -llamó al androide.

Éste ya iba al rescate de la Bruja Escarlata, evidentemente asustado. Quizá por ello es que su mente no estaba enfocada en la batalla y al ver la nave despegar con Falcon protegiéndoles es que su puntería falló y en lugar de atacar a Wilson, terminó destruyendo el reactor en la armadura de Máquina de Guerra, quien ya daba alcance al Quinjet. Fue cuestión de segundos pero la caída del coronel Tony la sintió eterna. Hubiera estallado en llanto al ver el estado crítico de Rhodey al quitarle la visera del casco, pero las Fuerzas Conjuntas ya llegaban, apresando a quienes se consideraban criminales internacionales. Sharon le alcanzó, tirando de él para dejar que los paramédicos hicieran su labor mientras que a él lo llevó a otra de las ambulancias para ser revisado por el impacto de los autos.

-¿Tony? ¿Tony, me escuchas?

-Sharon, yo…

-Rhodey va a estar bien, pero necesitas quitarte la armadura.

A los ojos del Secretario de Estado, aquel intento de detención había sido un completo fracaso. Enviarían tras Rogers y Barnes fuerzas de élite. El millonario necesitaba respuestas, pues no se podía quitar de la cabeza la escena de un colérico sargento a nada de romper el cuello de una aterrada joven. Y la necesidad de subir al Quinjet. Apenas había escuchado a su Alfa decir algo sobre los planes de Zemo. Los paramédicos terminaron, colocándole un cabestrillo y un sedante antes de subirle a otro transporte, volando de vuelta al complejo de los Vengadores -es decir, Visión y él- a donde esperarían por las siguientes órdenes de Naciones Unidas. Pidió un permiso para estar con el coronel, acompañado de un arrepentido androide cuya tensión era evidente, mientras Rhodey entraba a una resonancia magnética.

Stark no quiso hablar con Natasha, ella había entorpecido el camino de T’Challa al tratar de detener a los dos fugitivos. Ya no quería nada, deseaba tanto hacerse ovillo y que brazos mágicos aparecieran para defenderle de toda aquella situación. Pero no podía. La Balsa no era un lugar muy placentero, sumado a eso el rencor de Ross contra los otros Vengadores, era necesario visitarlos para hacer un reporte de su condición, particularmente la de Wanda a quien habían tratado como si fuese una asesina serial. Sam habló con él lo que Steve no le había dicho con claridad, de los otros Soldados de Invierno, las verdaderas intenciones de Zemo y el plan del rubio para detenerlo. Como era su jodida costumbre, un plan suicida, así que con todo y cabestrillo, el Hombre de Hierro fue a alcanzarles a Siberia.

Por unos momentos llegó a creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sin embargo, desde que las cámaras de los otros soldados estaban vacías, debió haber hecho caso a su instinto Omega de sobrevivencia, a su experiencia como planificador. La presencia de Barnes le distrajo, fue su pretexto que se fue volando por la ventana al mirar un video de una fecha dolorosa en una pantalla. Tony no supo qué fue peor, la maldad de Zemo, el silencio de su Alfa, o las lágrimas de Bucky al escuchar los huesos en el rostro de Howard quebrarse ante un puño metálico indiferente a su dolor y a los gritos de una María Stark asustada, mismos que fueron silenciados con la misma frialdad.

-¿Lo sabías? -fue la pregunta con voz quebrada que el millonario hizo a Rogers, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí.

El tiempo se detuvo para Tony, mirando al suelo donde cayeron sus lágrimas en tanto se preguntaba cómo era posible que su vida fuese una burla constante del destino. Algo se rompió en su interior. El Vínculo con su Alfa, sustituyéndose por una ira desmedida. Pero no se fue contra el rubio porque eso hubiese sido sencillo, le había lastimado demasiado para hacérselo tan fácil. En su lugar se abalanzó contra el sargento quien no hizo nada por defenderse. María Stark había sido una callada pero amorosa Beta, una madre desaparecida cuyo vacío se hizo mayor al paso de los años porque ya no encontró otro cariño similar… pensó que lo había hallado en Steve más había sido una mentira como todo a su alrededor. La muerte de Bucky era justicia aunque luego el capitán le asesinara, de cualquier forma ya no le importó. Ya no tenía nada.

-¡TONY! ¡ESTO NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN!

-No me importa, él asesinó a quien tomó el lugar de madre por voluntad -sollozó el Omega- Un papel que Howard no quiso. Y ése infeliz me la arrebató.

Steve cargó contra él, los cañones en la armadura le respondieron sin mucho tino hasta que alguien más tiró de él. De nuevo estaba ahí el sargento interponiéndose pero esta vez atacando a su propio amigo para confusión de Stark. Ignoraba el alcance de los daños provocados por Hydra en la mente de Barnes, pero sin duda habían dejado enormes estragos. Mientras dos Alfas se enfrentaban en combate igual, escuchó la risa quieta de Zemo bien protegido en la cámara reforzada.

-Vaya, entonces los rumores eran ciertos.

-¡¿Qué rumores?! -el Hombre de Hierro le disparó aunque sabía que nada lograría.

La mirada de aquel hombre no le gustó para nada.

-Howard Stark y James Buchanan Barnes fueron amantes.

Tony le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más en esos momentos, volviéndose a los dos súper soldados deteniéndose, o mejor dicho, Bucky quedándose congelado al escuchar aquella revelación de Zemo. Eso solamente confirmó sus palabras. Había algo ahí, algo que la mente de genio comenzó a susurrarle con el corazón en los oídos, sintiendo un escalofrío, negando varias veces al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le miraron suplicantes. Por eso había estado comportándose así, por eso tanta súbita protección en los momentos en que se encontró en peligro, alguien trataba de agredirle. Era un padre Alfa protegiendo a su vástago.

-No… no….

Barnes quiso acercarse y disparó a ciegas, volándole parte de la mano metálica antes de que el golpe de un escudo de Vibranium se interpusiera. Zemo se carcajeó mientras un sargento buscaba hacer entrar en razón a un Hombre de Hierro desquiciado que atacaba ambos soldados quienes a su vez luchaban, uno tratando de proteger a su amigo, éste desesperando por hacerle a un lado para que no atacara al Omega cuyos gritos de dolor erizaron la piel de ambos. Ese pandemónium hubiera seguido de no entrar Pantera Negra en acción, al fin separando a los tres pues Zemo había desaparecido. Tony ya no quiso saber más, volando lejos de ahí a donde fuera menos a esa base escondida en la llanura siberiana. Ya no le importó nada más, ya no quería nada más que esconderse, desaparecer, algo que borrara de una vez y para siempre la tortura que estaba destrozando su interior.

Olvidó cuan atento era el universo a esos deseos suyos.

Al salir por la parte superior de la base, cinco Soldados de Invierno le saltaron encima, arrancando al acto partes de su armadura. Si dos la habían dejado maltrecha, cinco fueron demasiado. Cayó derrapando sobre la nieve sin que aquel grupo monstruoso le soltara. Peleó hasta quedar inconsciente, cosa que no tardó mucho con diez puños castigándole. Creyó morir y hubiese sido lo mejor más la Providencia tenía especial interés en hacer sufrir a un Omega desorientado que despertó horas más tarde en una celda de paredes de metal en penumbras, sin su armadura y temblando de frío. La temperatura ambiente era cruel con él portando nada más ropas ordinarias que poco le cubrían, sin mencionar los golpes y posibles fracturas que tenía. La única y angosta puerta se abrió, hombres de negro con una marca roja en el hombro le arrastraron fuera sin mucha consideración.

Durante la trayectoria de su celda a una sala, la mente de Stark viajó lejos, a esas tiernas memorias cuando María le cargaba, limpiando sus lágrimas porque Howard le había rechazado. En sus primeros años de vida era natural que buscara el calor y protección de su madre natural, pero el hombre que más tarde llamara padre, nunca obsequió a su hijo Omega gesto alguno de cariño. Todo había provenido de María, como de los Jarvis. Siempre se preguntó el por qué Howard no le quería cuando de forma casi instantánea, todo Omega tenía adoración por sus cachorros. Parte de la respuesta la había encontrado en esa base con las palabras de Zemo, aunque había algo más. El estrés hacía trabajar su mente de forma misteriosa. Recordó un momento extraño en su infancia cuando viajaba en una limusina de vuelta a la mansión luego del colegio, era muy pequeño y lo recordó de forma difusa como una bruma envolviendo la imagen de Jarvis gritándole cuando la limusina se volcó. Luego mucho humo, sonidos de balas, y de pronto, una mano enguantada tirando de él como si fuese un muñeco.

-Ya está aquí -la voz de Zemo rompió con aquel extraño encanto.

-En la silla -pidió otra voz.

Algo estaba muy mal, se dijo cuando le sentaron sin que pusiera resistencia en una silla algo incómoda a cuyos brazos ataron sus muñecas y sus tobillos en los soportes gruesos. Una figura en bata blanca con un cubre bocas y guantes quirúrgicos le inyectó algo que le relajó al punto de caer contra el respaldo de la silla, notando al fin dos extensiones a ambos lados de su rostro. Frunció débilmente su ceño al tiempo que otras figuras en bata blanca se movieron alrededor, preparando un carrito de instrumental quirúrgico, encendiendo monitores, lámparas. Otras manos tomaron tijeras que arrancaron sus ropas superiores, dejando su torso desnudo en el frío de aquella sala. Zemo quedó al frente, sonriéndole de forma extraña con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Su cabeza fue atrapada por aquellas extensiones, una cubriendo su ojo izquierdo de forma dolorosa.

-Estamos listos, señor.

-Procedan.

El dolor fue terrible. Tony se sintió como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, cayendo en el agujero del conejo. Steve con su sonrisa tan encantadora, apareció en ese descenso. La primera vez que se besaron, sus manos entrelazadas mientras observaban fuegos artificiales de un 4 de julio, ese cuerpo desnudo y perfecto con su aroma de Alfa cubriéndole. La sonrisa, las manos, aquel cuerpo se desvaneció en medio de una oscuridad que los tragó igual que el nombre de aquella persona. De pronto se vio a sí mismo, como un niño pequeño corriendo por entre las tinieblas abarcando todo. Llevaba consigo el oso de peluche del Capitán… ¿cómo se llamaba? Trató de recordarlo pero no pudo, el nombre se marchó al mismo ritmo que la carrera del pequeño cuya espalda siguió, queriendo alcanzarle como si al conseguirlo, sucediera algo. Se detuvo al ver frente a sí otra figura más.

La descripción correcta era similar a él, más joven, como un treintañero probablemente. Se dijo que estaba viéndose al espejo. Otros rostros aparecieron alrededor, hablando sin emitir sonido alguno. La mano de su otro yo más joven los destruyó uno por uno sin dejar de observarle, hasta volver a su posición original. Había una diferencia además de su juventud, eran sus ojos. No mostraban emoción alguna, eran frías dagas que perforaron su ser. El joven Tony ahora miraba a un pequeño Tony asustado, aferrándose tembloroso a su peluche con ojos aguados. Ya todo era oscuridad, silencio, un vacío que se extendía de forma infinita alrededor de las dos contrapartes. Tony joven extendió su mano, exigiendo el peluche al Tony niño que negó, sollozando sin ruido alguno, apretando sus párpados con sus brazos aplastando el peluche contra su pecho.

 

 

_Uno… Nieve… Metal… Dieciséis…_

 

Tony niño lloró cuando Tony joven tironeó el peluche de entre sus bracitos hasta que al fin se lo arrancó.

 

_Carretera… Nueve…_

 

El relleno del muñeco cayó delante de Tony niño, tirado en el suelo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie escuchó, nadie atendió. Tony joven alzó su mentón, sus manos se transformaron en dos cañones que apuntaron a Tony niño.

 

_Perdido…_

 

 

-Bienvenido, Superior.

Todos alrededor de un rejuvenecido Tony Stark se alejaron al ver temblar aquel cuerpo que habían intervenido con nuevos nano robots, observando el cambio a un cuerpo atlético en el castaño, quine sus ojos, dejando ver su color azulado brillante acompañado de una sonrisa cínica. Cinco Soldados de Invierno se acercaron sin temor, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo a lo alto.

-¡HAIL HYDRA!


	3. A lullaby for the forgotten child

_ Las Vegas, Nevada. _

_ Principios de agosto,1969. _

 

 El lugar esta lleno de alcohol, jugadores apostando en aquellas mesas con sus fichas y otros cuantos entretenidos en aquellas máquinas traga monedas haciendo que se escuche el sonido de aquellas maquinas acompañando el juego de luces que tienen; risas, comentarios y uno que otro sujeto enojado que a perdido el juego se escucha en aquel casino y el solo puede reír y alardear de su buena suerte mientras le da un trago a su coñac. Se une a los gritos de celebración al ver que ha vuelto a ganar aquella ronda e invita la bebida a todos los que yacen en esa mesa de apuestas pues le esta yendo de maravilla, hace un comentario sarcástico y no le toma importancia al comentario mal intencionado a sus espaldas por aquel sujeto que se va enfadado por su mala suerte.

¿Que más da? Se dice antes de burlarse por la mala suerte de aquel hombre que es muy probable que trate de probar suerte en otro lado, pues aquella demostración de armas para el Ejercito Estadounidense le ha ido de maravilla a tal punto que le han pedido la producción de armas de manera inmediata y sin cambios antes de firmar aquel contrato con los militares; sospecha, no que va, asegura con una mano estirada y la otra en su cadera que apenas finalice el contrato irán corriendo a que les firme otro por los próximos años con su compañía acompañado con una jugosa cantidad de dinero que harán que los de la mesa directiva aguanten su despilfarro de dinero que le corresponde y no se le da la gana de invertir, al fin y al cabo ellos también recibirán un jugoso bono que hará que volteen hacia el otro lado mientras cuentas satisfechos sus billetes.

Bebe, bebe a mas no poder y decide probar de esos bocadillos que tienen esa ‘sensación mágica’ que hace que se relaje aun más y se quede enfrascado en aquella fiesta que realiza el lugar sin importarle en lo más mínimo el posible escándalo que se desarrolla en aquel ambiente, total tiene dinero para callar a quien lo vea consumiendo alcohol y postres ilegales eso sin contar con el buen servicio que tiene el lugar para evitar el paso de medios de comunicación poco deseados para sus clientes.

Es bien entrada la noche cuando decide que es suficiente y decida ir al hotel, se siente extraño e inmediatamente lo relaciona con todo lo que consumió así que sin más pide al chofer de turno que lo lleve a su destino mientras en el lugar aun sigue con aquel ambiente tan característico de Las Vegas. Durante el camino se termina de aflojar aquella corbata pues siente que se esta sofocando a falta de aire y pide que pongan el aire acondicionado con tal que le quite el malestar, se siente  un poco acalorado y el clima tan característica del lugar no ayuda en lo absoluto así que decide despojarse de su chaqueta y se remanga las mangas de su blusa blanca hasta los codos antes de coger una botella con agua del mini bar y terminárselo en tres grandes tragos con tal de aplacar su sed y distraerlo de aquella sensación que parece incrementar poco a poco; cierra los ojos por las luces molestas de los demás edificios que brillan en todo su esplendor ¿no ven que solo incrementan su dolor de cabeza? al parecer no.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha el motor apagarse y la puerta siendo abierta por su chofer, no se molesta en agradecer ni nada por el estilo ¿para que? no tiene sentido ya que para eso está pues al fin y al cabo el mismo hotel le cobrará el servicio junto con todos los demás que pidió apenas se alojó en su habitación; no saluda ni se detiene hasta que entra al elevador para llegar hasta el último piso donde yace la suite donde se aloja.

No se da cuenta que una figura lo ha seguido desde que llegó al hotel y a entrado consigo al elevador antes que las puertas se cierren si no fuera por el olor a alfa que inunda el pequeño espacio y que le llega a su nariz. Lo siguiente que sabe es que esta contra una de las paredes del elevador mientras su acompañante esta detrás suyo restregándose obscenamente y hace que suelte un gemido de placer, sintiendo las manos de aquel sujeto sobre su cuerpo, parece una droga adictiva, placentera y atrayente para el mayor en lugar de ser repulsiva, sucia e incómodo como se espera al sentir un extraño invadir tu espacio personal.

No sabe como han salido del elevador ni mucho menos caminar y abrir la puerta de su habitación, lo siguiente que sabe Howard es que esta sobre su estómago en aquella enorme cama y su acompañante esta sobre él y una mano suya desabrochando su pantalón antes que de meter su mano dentro acariciando la erección de su acompañante. El omega solo gime por el placer que le da esa mano ajena mientras escucha la respiración acelerada del alfa y nada mas antes que se pierda nuevamente durante unos momentos antes de escuchar la tela moverse y darse cuenta que sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior están hasta las rodillas antes de sentir la primera embestida de manera salvaje y grite por aquella penetración tan brusca.

Las embestidas suelen continuar de esa forma tan primitiva, donde solo se escuchan los cuerpos chochando contra el otro y la cama rechine por aquellas embestidas tan desenfrenadas y bruscas; el alfa el único sonido que hace es el de su respiración tosca mientras su brazo izquierdo atrae las caderas de su compañero mientras que la otra esta por debajo de aquel cuello, justo en medio de aquellas paletas que se asoman por aquella tela mientras escucha los gemidos del omega antes que empiece a murmurar un nombre en medio de su delirio a causa del placer que estaba recibiendo.

“Rogers, Rogers, Rogers.”

El alfa solo puede embestirlo de forma mas salvaje al escuchar aquel nombre antes de sentir el nudo formarse pero aun así no deja de embestirlo sino que continua pues ese nombre le molesta y le desconcierta de sobremanera que no sabe como controlar aquello, gruñe al sentir las paredes de su compañero envolver su miembro y es cuando sabe que el omega esta en pleno orgasmo; no sabe el porque pero desvía su vista a aquel reloj que hace en la mesita de noche y se da cuenta que falta poco para llevar a cabo su misión. Sin más y una vez que siente las paredes del otro relajarse, sale de el sin importarle lastimar a ambos por el nudo que tenía no ha bajado por completo para después alejarse y volver a vestir al omega que yace acostado y perdido en su mundo; Una vez hecho aquello se acomoda su ropa, se lava las manos y se pone aquel abrigo antes de salir de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido.

El Soldado del Invierno desconoce que Howard ha visto su rostro antes que susurre temeroso: “¿Barnes?”

* * *

“No, no no no.” Murmura enfadado el millonario mientras masa una mano por sus cabellos. “¡Maldita sea!”

Arroja aquellas pastillas que ha estado tomando y permitido costear desde su juventud contra el espejo las cuales caen y rebotan sobre el piso de aquel baño antes apoyar ambas manos contra la superficie del lavabo y volver a hacer las cuentas a ver si ha hecho mal los números, pero sabe muy bien que no es así y maldice su estupidez por olvidar sus suspensores, emborracharse a más no poder mientras comía postres ilegales y sucumbir a sus deseos carnales aquella noche en Las Vegas dos meses atrás.

Se mira al espejo enfurecido antes de mirar su vientre plano, lo mira con odio antes de darse un fuerte puñetazo contra esa zona para darle otro, otro y otro más. “¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!” Le grita entre golpe y golpe mientras ignora su dolor y se enfoca en favor de alimentar su rabia. “¡Muérete, maldita sea! ¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Muere, muere, muere, maldito monstruo!”

Deja de golpearse el abdomen antes de ir hacia el armario y buscar un gancho de metal, el cual avienta la ropa que tiene encima y lo deforma con sus manos hasta convertirlo en un gancho el cual afina y perfecciona la punta la cual meterá dentro de su cuerpo si no fuera por María.

“¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!” Le grita la beta con horror al ver el odio en su estado más puro reflejado en aquellos ojos como el carbón. Le arrebata aquel pedazo de alambre que alguna vez sirvió para la ropa solo para aventarla al pasillo, fuera de la habitación. “¡Howard! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!”

“¡A deshacerme del jodido problema!” Le grita a la mujer. “¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer!”

“¡¿De que estas hablando, maldita sea?!”

“¡Del puto engendro que tengo dentro! ¡Lo voy a devolver de donde nunca debió salir: del jodido infierno!”

“¡Howard, no lo hagas!”

La mujer detiene las manos de su esposo y coge una corbata que yace abandonada por haber sido arrojada hace unos momentos antes solo para inmovilizarlo con esfuerzo y con ayuda de un preocupado Jarvis antes que su esposa, Ana Jarvis, corriera por un sedante suave antes de inyectar al señor de la casa que parece estar en un estado de histeria. Cuando el medicamento hace efecto y se tranquiliza lo suficiente es cuando María les pide a ambos que la dejen sola con su marido bajo la mirada preocupada de los Jarvis, los cuales aceptan sus ordenes aun a regañadientes cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos con un suave ‘clic’.

“…Sabes que cuando me sueltes, voy a hacer lo imposible para abortar ¿verdad?” Le dice el omega mientras mira aquella beta.

“…Lo se.” Es su contestación después de unos segundos. Observa el rostro pasivo y calculador de su esposo. “Pero sabes muy bien que no te dejaré.”

“Dame una jodida razón por cual tenerlo, María. Solo una y pensaré en considerar tenerlo.”

“Para asegurar que tu compañía no termine en manos de tus socios o sea absorbida por la competencia.” Le comenta de forma fría su mujer, su postura es recta y formal como si estuviera en aquellas convenciones de ciencias que ella daba en la universidades prestigiosas tres veces al año. “Tienes que verlo como un seguro para tu compañía, Howard: les pones una barrera impenetrable al tener un descendiente directo pues el heredará la empresa y con ello puedes incrementar tus contratos con el ejercito de defensa de los Estados Unidos. Aun si quisieran derrocarte tendrían que unir sus propiedades y solo harían un 32% sin unir a Stane; necesitarán comprar tus propiedades una vez que mueras para absorber a tu socio y vender la compañía una vez que se queden sin ideas si es que el no lo hubiera hecho ya en tu lecho de muerte.”

El omega se queda serio, analizando la propuesta que le ha lanzado la beta. La rubia mantiene su mirada firme, se alisa las arrugas inexistentes de su pantalón antes de continuar. “Necesitamos que el apellido Stark se mantenga a flote, no creo que quieras echar todo tu esfuerzo para conseguir tu riqueza simplemente a la basura.”

Y sin más se levanta de su lugar antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo para que analice lo que le acaba de decir. Apenas tiene su mano en la perilla cuando lo escucha hablar. “¿Por que simplemente no dijiste que quieres ser madre?”

“Porque simplemente eso sería un capricho, no una forma de asegurar nuestra vida y tu empresa.” Le dice la rubia sin voltear. “Llamaré a mi ginecólogo, es uno de los pocos en este medio que no vende información al mejor postor. Espero que no hubieras dañado nuestro seguro, Howard.”

Y sin mas sale de ahí y le pide a Jarvis que le de otra dosis a Howard para dormir mientras va al estudio para hacer una llamada; cuando esta segura dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes es cuando se permite romper la compostura cuidadosamente perfeccionada con el paso de los años antes de  ponerse a llorar… de alegría o de tristeza, no lo sabe, pero llora durante un rato antes que se limpie los rastros salados que adornan sus mejillas y se pase sus manos sobre sus hebras rubias mientras analiza la situación de manera fría como su padre alfa, Edward, le enseñó en su momento; sabe que debería estar enfadada por la infidelidad de su esposo ¡Oh pero como lo estaba! pero con solo pensar en el pequeño cachorro que tiene en el vientre ese enfado se transforma en felicidad, pues ella sabe que no puede tener hijos propios a causa de su matriz marchita y Howard esquiva el tema de niños como si fuera la peste, tanto que incluso terminaron en una severa discusión a principios del año que casi causa su divorcio.

Y eso rápidamente evoluciona a la preocupación, el comportamiento de su esposo le preocupa demasiado pues sospecha que apenas se ha enterado del embarazo y no quiere ni pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado un segundo tarde. Sacude la cabeza y revisa los papeles de la empresa que tiene y maneja el omega, hace un borrador del nuevo documento que tendrán que hacer una vez que ha asegurado la existencia del pequeño y necesitarán legalizar para hacerlo valido ante los socios de la empresa de armamento. Una vez finalizado toma el teléfono y marca el número que sabe de memoria antes que le contesten después del tercer timbrazo.

“Hola doctor, soy María Stark… No, no todo esta bien conmigo… Necesito su completa discreción para un asunto delicado relacionado con mi marido Howard…”

* * *

El bulto que esta envuelto en aquellas mantas lilas es demasiado pequeño que incluso la mujer teme que en el menor descuido el pequeñín desaparezca, así que simplemente lo acomoda en sus brazos y pasa un dedo por la pequeña regordeta de la cara rojiza del recién nacido antes de acariciar su pelusilla oscura que tiene como cabello. Le sorprende lo pequeñito que es, tanto que incluso sospecharía que a nacido prematuro si no hubiera estado vigilando el crecimiento del pequeño en los últimos nueve meses, aunque sospecha que es por las horribles fajas que utilizó Howard durante los primeros seis meses para ocultar su embarazo al resto.

Solo se queda acunando al recién nacido cerca de la ventana mientras mira el cielo que ha evolucionado a cambiar el cielo nocturno con los rayos del sol, dando así la bienvenida al nuevo día. Escucha un gorgojo por parte del bebé y ella solo puede sonreírle al pequeñín antes de jugar con sus deditos e ignora el hecho que Howard ha rechazado ver al bebé y más aun cargarlo y establecer el primer lazo con el recién nacido.

Besa la pequeña frente del pequeñín y se deja embriagar por ese olor tan característico de los recién nacidos mientras le da la espalda a su esposo, el cual yace en cama hablando por teléfono con uno de los inversionistas a tan solo unas pocas horas después de dar a luz. Escucha la puerta  de aquella habitación abrirse de la cual ingresa Edwin Jarvis con una pequeña maleta en una mano y en la otra una carpeta beige; deja aquella maleta en aquel sillón cerca de la cama la cual toma Howard una vez que ve a su mayordomo, de la cual saca la ropa que contiene y empiece a vestirse aun hablando por el teléfono mientras le da la espalda a su esposa y al bebé.

“Aquí estarán los documentos que necesito que firme para los actas de nacimiento del pequeño.” Le tiende Jarvis a Howard dos actas de nacimiento en blanco: una donde anuncia la madre es María para los medios, socios y cosas legales, en la otra donde anuncia que es Howard por el reglamento del hospital y a petición de su esposa. “¿Han pensado en algún nombre para el pequeño?”

Howard solo gruñe de forma desinteresada, ganándose una mala mirada de Jarvis y es cuando María decide salvar la situación. “Edward.”

“¿Edward, señora?” Le pregunta el mayordomo interesado mientras toma la primera acta firmada. “Un fino nombre si quiere mi opinión, señora Stark.”

“Me alegro que te guste. Es en honor a mi padre y en parte en honor a ti.” Le confiesa la mujer y solo ríe al ver la mirada de Jarvis. “Lamento no ponerle Edwin pero creo que Edward le da un aire al tuyo, además no va muy bien con el otro nombre que tengo en mente.”

“Yo… Dios… Me siento halagado por tal honor.” Le confiesa el hombre aun asombrado por tal decisión. “¿Señora Stark, cual es el otro nombre que tiene en mente para el señorito Stark?”

La mujer deja de jugar con aquellos finos deditos y peina la pelusilla castaña que le rebela una vez que los rayos de sol iluminan al bebé. “Anthony.” Ignoran que el omega se congela en su lugar cuando se abrocha su chaleco, la acción es demasiado fugaz. “Anthony Edward Stark, en honor a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y una en la que estoy segura será importante en la suya.”

Jarvis no puede decir nada pues Howard se a terminado de vestir. “Jarvis ¿El auto esta listo? Necesito volver a la empresa.”

“Están esperándolo en el estacionamiento, señor Stark.” Dice el mayordomo pero María puede ver que el beta se esta mordiendo la lengua para no decir ninguna indiscreción. Agradece el gesto, aunque no le molestaría que le dijera una que otra cosa. “El chofer lo esta esperando, yo me quedaré aquí para terminar la papelería y llevaré a la señora de vuelta a casa.”

“Bien.” Le dice el omega mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. “Llama a los reporteros y prepara una reservación para el aniversario de la empresa. Por cierto, confirma mi asistencia del evento de mañana.”

Y sin más sale de ahí, sin decir nada más y sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejar al recién nacido solo durante lo que resta del mes por el evento que tiene en Tokio. María contiene su enojo y decide enfocarse en el pequeño Anthony que ha abierto sus ojitos y los tiene de un lindo color café.

“…Felicidades por el pequeño Anthony, señora Stark.”

“Gracias, Señor Jarvis.” Le agradece. “Vamos a casa, creo que Ana se esta muriendo por conocerlo.”

* * *

“¡Ya cállate Tony!” Le grita Howard al bebé de tan solo cuatro meses que llora desconsoladamente desde su cuna buscando refugiarse naturalmente en su madre natural, el cual lo rechaza y le grita haciendo que el llanto del pequeño se incrementen. “¡Cállate, maldita sea!”

El viejo omega solo gime de coraje mientras despeina sus cabellos una vez más antes de volverle a gritar para después salir de la habitación dando un portazo con fuerza a la puerta para que sofoque los llantos desgarradores del pequeño y se encierre en su taller una vez que ha cogido dos botellas de las más fuertes en el camino solamente con la excusa para poder emborracharse y maldecir a su esposa junto con su mayordomo que no están en casa debido a el trabajo de la primera mientras que en el caso del otro es por las interminables tareas que le ha encargado el mismo genio y con ello no están ahí para lidiar con el causante de su jaquecas a causa de aquellos chirridos horrendos del infante.

La persona que acaba de volver del supermercado apenas abre la puerta con el mandado cuando escucha aquel horrible portazo y los lloriqueos del pequeño, decide dejar las cosas en la cocina y corre lo más rápido que su vestido le permite antes de abrir la puerta donde viene el llanto y coger al pequeño que se calma un poco al ver a la pelirroja que solo le sonríe y lo arrulla mientras le susurra una nana en su idioma natal de Hungría.

“Hush, hush.” Le dice Ana Jarvis mientras soba la pequeña espalda del pequeñín. “Ya estoy aquí, _kicsit_. No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.”

Una vez tranquilizado y solo quedan hipidos del llanto es cuando Tony decide acurrucarse en el hecho del cuello de Ana buscando el consuelo de los pocos rastros que le quedan de su naturaleza omega pero se vio afectado con aquel incidente del disparo y su forzoso procedimiento para convertirse en beta como último recurso para salvarle la vida. Le duele saber que jamás podrá tener los cachorros que alguna vez soñó tener con su esposo pero le consuela saber que Tony es lo mas cercano que puede tener y se encarga de su cuidado casi completo después de la señora Stark pues aunque ambas no son sus madres biológicas el pequeño Tony aclama la presencia de ambas cuando es rechazado por su verdadera madre.

Aun con el pequeño en brazos baja a terminar sus deberes pendientes empezando con ordenar las compras que ha traído y aunque tarda un poco más de lo acostumbrado se siente tranquila pues el cachorro yace tranquilo en el porta bebé que la mira de forma atenta como solo un bebé puede hacerlo, solo se permite pequeños descanso para darle de comer o cambiarle el pañal sucio pues cuando ha intentado dormirlo el pequeño se rehusa y sospecha con el corazón en un puño que Tony no se quiere quedar solo.

Cuando María y Jarvis vuelven a la casa es hora de la cena, Howard fuera de la casa desde hace horas por algunos asuntos secretos en SHIELD e irónicamente Ana agradece aquello, no cree que tenga los ánimos de tratar al señor de la casa y mucho menos cuando tiene a Tony en brazos pues no cree que podría controlarse y dispararle con aquella pequeña pistola que le regaló Peggy hace años y tiene en su habitación pues no quiere correr el riesgo de ser despedida, con solo pensarlo no le da miedo por ella sino por el destino del pequeño. Si solo se fue durante una hora ¿que pasaría si lo dejaran solo unos horas más o durante días sin la Sra. Stark presente? No quiere pensar en ello en lo absoluto y le pasa al pequeño a la rubia que sonríe al verlo.

Sus manos se sienten vacías y extraña aquel peso casi de forma inmediata.

Sonríe a los recién llegados y se sacude mentalmente para quitarse aquella sensación de hace unos momentos. “No es tu cachorro.” Se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero sus sentimientos la traicionan y su subconsciente decide protegerlo de todos y si tenía que protegerlo de su misma madre omega aunque se le fuera la vida en ello que así sea.

Al cabo de dos semanas se convertiría oficialmente en la niñera del pequeño Tony.

* * *

El pequeño se refugia en los brazos de María mientras solloza en silencio siendo la única evidencia el leve temblor de sus pequeños hombros que acompañan los rastros de aquellas lágrimas saladas que resbalan por sus mejillas al ser rechazado nuevamente por Howard solamente porque Tony quería el calor y protección de su progenitor de manera instintiva. La mujer beta solo besa la cara del pequeño y mira con tristeza aquellas hojas donde mostraban pequeños planos que había leído en uno de los varios libros sobre el tema que abundan en la biblioteca de la casa; lo consuela y decide distraerlo llevándolo a un parque cercano pero el pequeño simplemente se queda sentado en aquella caja de arena y no se acerca a los demás cachorros que corren en aquel patio de juegos, así que simplemente decide ponerlo sobre sus piernas mientras le cuenta una que otra anécdota de su trabajo logrando así distraerlo de la indiferencia de aquella persona que le exige que le llame padre.

Pasan los días y el pequeño sigue con su mismo comportamiento distante, solo correspondiendo de buena gana los abrazos que le dan María, los juegos de Jarvis o las deliciosas galletas de Ana; Jarvis es el que se da cuenta de los pequeños raspones que adornan las manos regordetas del pequeño pero este solo sonríe angelicalmente antes de pedirle que le lea nuevamente una de las tantas historias del Rey Arturo y la mesa redonda. Si el mayordomo se da cuenta que Tony quiere distraerlo no lo menciona y decide seguirle el juego por el momento antes de confrontarlo y pedirle una explicación.

La confrontación no fue necesaria pues al final del mes el pequeño le mostraría orgulloso a Howard el primer circuito que perfeccionó y construyó bajo la sorpresa de los demás adultos por tal hazaña pero pareciera que el genio solo estuviera viendo una simple pieza de hojalata pintada de forma torpe adornada con cables sin sentido.

“El corte es tosco y los bordes son demasiados burdos.” Dice al tener el objeto en sus manos y lo mira con indiferencia. “Los cables están mal cortados y la proporción de la pieza es demasiado irregular eso sin mencionar que las uniones entre los diferentes cables es poco firme. Tony, no me des cachivaches inservibles y no me hagas perder el tiempo.”

Howard ve los ojos de Tony llenarse de lagrimas por tales palabras tan duras sobre su primera creación de la cual se sentía orgulloso por tal hazaña. “No te atrevas a llorar: Los hombres Stark no lloran.”

El pequeño gimotea tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Howard le da una mirada dura. “ Los hombres Stark están hechos de acero.”

Sin más coge del brazo al cachorro el cual aúlla al sentir aquella mano apretarlo con fuerza contra su piel tierna y que no minimiza su agarre en lo absoluto sino que lo arrastra y lo avienta fuera de su estudio, en la cual el pequeño cae al suelo sin gracia e inconscientemente levanta las manitas en busca de consuelo de su madre omega. “Los hombres Stark aguantan cada golpe.”

Y sin más deja caer el circuito haciendo que el pequeño de un respingo y con ello bajando sus bracitos en el proceso viendo su creación en el suelo y unos cables sueltos. El mayor chasquea la lengua y coge aquella bebida olvidada por prestarle atención a la torpe creación de su hijo antes de darle darle un trago aun sin relajar su semblante. “Incluso eres débil al sucumbir a tus instintos de omega, muchacho. Eres simplemente una vergüenza para el apellido Stark.”

Tony solo rompe en llanto y es así como Peggy Carter sin segundos miramientos ni importarle que es amigo suyo le regala un golpe en el rostro de Howard tan fuerte que hace que él caiga al suelo con un golpe sordo y que el puñetazo que le dio a aquel soldado en el campamento del ejercito fuera simplemente un chiste. Cuando obtiene la atención del omega, la beta solo le da una mirada dura antes de apuntarle con un dedo perfectamente cuidado y pintado de esmalte rojo que hace juego con sus labios. “No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo, mucho menos en mi presencia Howard porque no me detendré la próxima vez.”

Sin más coge los restos de aquel circuito y toma a Tony en brazos antes de largarse de ahí sin miramientos, ni siquiera mira por el retrovisor cuando se alejan de la casa sino que simplemente le sonríe al pequeño acompañante que va en su auto y le pregunta interesada sobre su proyecto; le presta total atención y Peggy lo vuelve a tomar en brazos para ingresar a su casa mientras halaga asombrada por su creación antes que sus hijos se abalancen sobre su madre y exclamen alegres por la visita tan inesperada de Tony pidiendo jugar con él mientras piden explicaciones por su creación, haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje adorablemente antes de que le quite importancia mientras explica su función. Peggy hace una pequeña nota mental para volver a golpear nuevamente a Howard apenas lo vuelva a ver. Llama a María y a los Jarvis avisándoles el paradero de Tony, cuando finaliza la llamada les anuncia alegremente a los jóvenes de aquella casa que el más pequeño se quedará con ellos hasta mañana ganándose chillidos alegres por parte de sus hijos, acogiendo al pequeño genio como a un hermano más.

* * *

Tony tiene siete años cuando sus padres lo mandan a un internado a petición de su padre aunque la palabra correcta sería exigir. Aunque lo único que le consuela es que esta consigo Harrison Carter, -nieto del difunto Michael Carter e hijo de Michael Carter Jr.- el cual se encarga de llevarlo a todos lados y protegerlo de los posibles bravucones, sin importarle en lo más mínimo tener que llevar al pequeño de la mano a todos lados del cual le lleva casi tres años de diferencia de edad.

El castaño suele quejarse pero el rubio se hace de oídos sordos mientras le tiende su bandeja de comida. “Eres mi familia y la familia siempre se protege entre ella, así que cállate o le diré a la tía Peggy.” Era siempre su respuesta.Y aunque se siga quejando nuevamente siente un calorcito en el pecho al escuchar una y otra vez la misma respuesta por parte de Harrison.

Cuando vuelve para las vacaciones no hay rastros de Howard por ningún lado. “Esta en viajes de negocios.” Es la respuesta que recibe por parte de Edwin Jarvis. “Apuesto que te extraña.” Le consuela Ana de forma maternal. “Esta en la Antártida en una expedición.” Le confiesa su madre cuando pregunta una tarde porque no ha vuelto aun después de casi un mes.

Abraza aquel osito de peluche que esta vestido del Capitán América que le ha regalado su madrina mientras ojea uno de sus historietas donde sale con su compañero Bucky Barnes viviendo aventuras sorprendentes mientras derrotan a los Nazis. Lee ansiosamente el nuevo numero de aquellas aventuras tan populares (aun en la actualidad) sobre su panza y moviendo sus pies en el aire en su cama antes de terminar su lectura y gire sobre su espalda mientras levanta aquel peluche tan peculiar.

“Cuando sea grande quiero vivir muchas aventuras igual que tu.” Le confiesa al osito. “Utilizaré una armadura como los caballeros de la mesa redonda mientras peleo con los malos, igual como mi madrina y el resto de los Comandos Aulladores o hacer misiones secretas como tu lo haces con Bucky.”

Sonríe ante la idea mientras imagina las posibles aventuras que solo un niño pueda imaginar antes de bajar la voz a un simple susurro. “Tal vez así papá podrá pasar mas tiempo conmigo y pueda ser un verdadero Stark.”

* * *

Los años pasan pero para Howard solo son años adheridos a su condena, la presencia de aquel muchacho solo le recuerdan su debilidad aquella noche a causa que su cuerpo había reaccionado inconscientemente ante la presencia de aquel alfa de manera natural y con ello sus errores; mientras Tony crece puede ver que poco a poco se parece a su otro padre con aquel mismo cabello castaño y aunque los ojos no son aquellos ojos azules grisáceos los que hereda son unos que nada se asemejan a su propio lado familiar así que sospecha que es de un pariente cercano de Barnes.

Podría simplemente ignorar al pequeño, no es que no fuera demasiado difícil para él pues jamás sintió aquella añoranza de tener un hijo y aquel instinto acompañado con aquel amor e impulso de protección que aclaman los libros, películas y las demás personas que han pasado por esos momentos de duda se vean eliminados y olvidados una vez que ha nacido simplemente no despierta en lo absoluto. Tremenda estupidez. Una vil mentira de la sociedad durante años, al menos para él, ya que en lugar de despertar aquellos sentimientos ‘naturales’ solo despiertan lo contrario tales como repulsión, rechazo y la indiferencia hacia aquel pequeño individuo que debería automáticamente amar.

Deja que María se encargue del problema en lo absoluto, ha ganado varias noches de peleas entre ambos donde el mismo tema era Tony. ¿Es que ella no lo entiende? Él jamás lo quiso tener en primer lugar y aunque la razón principal de porque ha dado a luz son los fundamentos para proteger su compañía de aquellos buitres, a veces hay noches en la que le gustaría simplemente tomar aquel mocoso y llevárselo lo más lejos posible para no volver a verlo jamás. En cambio solo sonríe falsamente cuando posan para los fotógrafos y periodistas como la familia perfecta durante las fiestas de sociedad que asisten o les muestra las burdas creaciones del menor que hacen que los demás aplaudan y elogien aquellos cachivaches inservibles de las cuales se sorprenden.

Decide que la mejor opción es mandarlo a un internado y para no verlo decide hacer sus expediciones en el Ártico buscando la nave Valkiria durante las vacaciones del joven solo para buscar los restos del Capitán América, del cual yace debajo de aquel uniforme el alfa Steve Rogers, lo único bueno y perfecto que ha hecho en toda su vida e irónicamente nunca pudo tener: primero por Peggy Carter y después porque sencillamente se lo arrebató la muerte.

Se refugia en el alcohol y en el trabajo cuando regresa de sus viajes en el Ártico sin resultados. Se vuelve adicto a aquella ruta de escape. Bebe, crea nuevas creaciones de armamento y gana algunos contratos millonarios con el ejercito Estadounidense en nombre de proteger a los soldados y a su país. Más bien para incrementar sus expediciones mientras mantiene contentos a las hienas que conforman la mesa directiva de su empresa y conseguir el apoyo de S.H.I.E.L.D para utilizar sus juguetes en el Ártico dándoles una generosa donación de ideas y dinero.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Tony es después de mucho tiempo y se sorprende ver al joven detenidamente por primera vez dejándolo congelado en su lugar pues cree que esta viendo al Sargento Barnes con tan solo en la forma en la que se comporta, tal y como aquel soldado lo hacía con su amigo Rogers; Tony ya no lo busca como cuando era pequeño y ni siquiera se intimida por los comentarios que le da sino que le responde de manera sarcástica que hacen que su boca se tuerza por tal parecido poco deseado haciendo comentarios inteligentes y de forma altanera y petulante que le recuerdan mucho como se comportaba el mismo en su juventud.

Tony es el la combinación y equilibrio perfecto de Barnes y suyo. Aquel pensamiento le aterra apenas llega a esa conclusión definitiva.

Durante aquella estadía recibe una llamada por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D sobre el suero que ha estado realizando en secreto y en la cual la piden trasladar a un área más segura, agradece en silencio por aquel escape para alejarse del joven y le pide a su esposa que lo acompañe antes de dar la media vuelta, dejando solos a su esposa e hijo esperándola sentado en aquel auto antes de que arranque una vez que se ha subido al asiento del copiloto.

Un momento están manejando y lo siguiente que sabe es que han chocado, pude ver que su esposa aun respira así que ignorando las molestias de su cuerpo sale a rastras del coche antes de que alguien tire de sus cabellos causándole dolor y que levante su cabeza en el acto quedando cara a cara con su agresor.

“¿Sargento Barnes?”

Los ojos ajenos yacen vacíos y la única respuesta que recibe es un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que sus huesos crujan dolorosamente. ¿Eso es lo que sintió Anthony cuando hizo lo mismo cuando golpeó su vientre aquella vez? No puede pensar en la respuesta pues recibe otro con la misma fuerza con aquel brazo tan potente de tal forma salvajemente controlada y precisa que una parte pequeña, la que no esta atemorizada o aullando de dolor, se cuestione como es posible que no sienta nada sobre el estado de un omega temeroso por su inminente muerte.

El último pensamiento que tiene en su mente es sobre el futuro de su esposa, María. ¿Ella también morirá solo por acompañarlo? Se lamenta mientras escucha llamarlo a lo lejos, sus huesos rompiéndose aun más por cada golpe…

 

E inexplicablemente cuando ve por ultima vez los ojos fríos y vacíos de su asesino, aquel que alguna vez fue su amante, teme que termine la vida de Tony de la misma forma en la que el va a morir; y sin más recibe el ultimo puñetazo que finaliza su agonía y con ello su vida.


	4. Nothing really matters to me

MISIÓN: destrucción de los Vengadores.

 

El objetivo había sido identificado y ubicado en las fronteras entre Wakanda y Nigeria. Sus soldados ya se dirigían al punto de intercepción mientras él viajaba en una nave fantasma cargada de armamento. La hora de llegada no tuvo ningún retraso, reuniéndose con sus camaradas, entregando sus equipos de asalto, esperando al convoy en el que viajaban el grupo de personas llamadas los Vengadores. Limpieza total. Superior hizo un gesto al detectar en sus dispositivos la cercanía de los transportes blindados, ocupando lo alto de un barranco que asomaba por encima de la selva cubierta por un cielo nocturno. Tomó el arma de largo alcance, acomodándola contra su hombro al momento de observar por la mirilla, enfocando su vista hacia el primer auto. Velocidad del viento, altura, verificados. Disparó sin titubeos, mirando con ojos entrecerrados la explosión siguiente como el caos.

- _Formación Estrella_ -ordenó a sus soldados en un perfecto ruso.

Bajó tranquilamente del barranco, tenían que haberlos ubicados si acaso eran los héroes que estaban pregonando ser. Con el primer transporte deshecho, no tendrían el apoyo del grupo de vigilancia otorgado por el gobierno de Wakanda. Tomó un arma diferente, esta vez era de pulso electromagnético que apuntó al cielo, hincando una rodilla en la maleza húmeda. Las Dora Milaje debían aparecer. Mientras sus camaradas se dispersaban en formación de estrella, cerrando el cerco alrededor de los aturdidos Vengadores, él espero por las dos naves que pronto aparecieron. Un disparo que perforó la primera, haciéndola chocar con la segunda. El estruendo como la ola explosiva fue la señal para que los otros Soldados de Invierno atacaran.

Caminando sin prisas, con los restos de las naves cayendo cerca de él, fijó su mirada en las figuras en penumbras que se defendieron con ferocidad. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una estrella diminuta que lanzó hacia la joven de cabellos rojizos. Una bomba con descargas eléctricas suficientes para neutralizarla. Disparó otro pulso al último convoy, levantando un muro de fuego entre los Vengadores y dos de sus camaradas, dándoles tiempo a disparar contra el hombre con sus alas y el arquero cuyas flechas no daban en un blanco al estar aturdido por las luces en el cielo. Superior se quedó escondido entre los árboles, observando. Cuando detectó la diminuta presencia del ladrón que podía encogerse, disparó un tercer pulso en su dirección. Se perdieron más autos, pero lo que más le interesó fue la destrucción del traje que protegía al ingenuo ladrón.

El asalto a su persona no le tomó desprevenido, era más bien algo que esperaba al estar cerca de los Vengadores. Piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cuello con un lazo metálico intentando separar su cabeza de su cuerpo. Superior levantó las manos tranquilamente, apuntando sus palmas que dejaron ver un par de pequeños pero efectivos cañones que dispararon hacia la mujer de cabellos rubios que le atacaba, escuchando un jadeo de sorpresa antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Dio vuelta, mirándole a través de la máscara que dejaba únicamente al descubierto sus ojos, la espía rusa dijo algo que se perdió en un nuevo disparó que la lanzó hacia lo denso de la selva, rompiendo uno que otro árbol de por medio. Fracturas múltiples, posible shock traumático. Estaba fuera de combate. Se giró hacia la pelea más nutrida.

La estrella se cerró al fin, cinco Soldados de Invierno azotando a los Vengadores fugitivos de La Balsa. Un escudo de Vibranium llamó su atención, dejando el arma y dando indicaciones a su camarada más cercana para que le dejara a él aquel Primer Vengador, abriéndose paso entre las llamas con su vista fija en aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-¿T-Tony…?

-¿Quién rayos es Tony? -murmuró al capitán.

Superior disparó uno de sus cañones, saltando después hacia él, enterrando su puño en su mejilla para complacerse con el sonido del hueso fracturándose. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par, momento que aprovechó para cargarle por el pecho y una pierna, lanzándolo contra los restos de un auto quemándose. Múltiples fracturas, quemaduras de al menos segundo grado. Pérdida sustancial de movilidad y certeza. La presa era suya. Preparó ambos cañones en sus manos para dispararle directo a la cabeza. Una sombra se interpuso, tirando de él. Hubo una inicial sorpresa que fue rápidamente sustituida por la concentración en batalla. Mismo tipo de ataque que los soldados acompañándole, resistencia, velocidad.

- _Camarada Barnes_ -reconoció.

Éste se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirándole de ojos abiertos a punto de decir algo, pero se lo quitó de encima con una fuerte patada, dejando que uno de sus soldados tomara cartas en el asunto, volviéndose hacia el rubio quien tosió sangre, con varias heridas en frente y torso como en una de sus piernas. Ladeó su rostro, tomando nota de su estado y lanzando un disparo contra su pecho, escuchando el delicioso crujido del metal donde rebotó como varias de sus costillas terminando de romperse. Superior se acercó, tomándole de los cabellos y asestándole un par de puñetazos para llevarlo a la inconsciencia.

- _Superior_ -habló uno de sus Alfas- _Viene el grupo de rescate_.

- _Es hora de partir, llévense al Camarada Barnes. Ahora son seis, el número de la Bestia_ -comentó burlón, disparando sus cañones a los otros Vengadores, inconscientes o cayendo de rodillas ante los crueles ataques.

La nave que los había transportado apareció entre los árboles, volando hacia ella con un Sargento Barnes inconsciente entre los brazos de dos camaradas. Con un último vistazo al incendio y los cuerpos tirados sobre la maleza de la selva, Superior entró a la nave, informando a la base del éxito de su misión y hablando sobre la recuperación de otro elemento más para ser reprogramado una vez más. Fue hacia el sargento, sentándose frente a él con su mirada brillante analizando su estado no tan grave. Era de los experimentos más exitosos de Hydra, valía la pena siempre tenerlo consigo en sus misiones una vez que las cosas volvieran a su estado natural. Otro Alfa a su servicio igual que los otros cinco dispersos alrededor de la nave. Un murmullo le hizo volver su vista hacia el cuerpo tumbado a sus pies, notando que Barnes recuperaba la consciencia.

-A-Antho…

- _Superior, se nos ordena ir a la base principal_ -habló a lo lejos un soldado.

Levantando su mirada, fijó sus ojos en los controles automáticos, comunicándose con la computadora de la nave para darle las coordenadas y cambiar el vuelo a un destino nuevo. Al volverse hacia el sargento, le notó con mirada húmeda, jadeando pesadamente. Se quedaron observando de esa manera hasta que al fin se aburrió, poniéndose de pie y pasando por encima de él pues había detectado por los monitores de la nave que había aviones tratando de darles alcanza, posiblemente cazas militares. Salió por la compuerta trasera y voló hacia ellos. Efectivamente eran media docena con armas de alto calibre y bombas que parecían dispuestas a usar con los riesgos que ello significaba, mismos que les hizo ver al entretenerse, partiendo cada avión por la mitad, llenando el cielo de luces rojizas por las explosiones que despidieron a su nave.

Cruzando el Círculo Polar Ártico, fueron hacia el extremo de Siberia hasta la base principal de Hydra que se encontraba por debajo del mar helado y cercano a la costa cubierta siempre por un manto níveo. Una vez que entraron por el túnel principal de metal gris oscuro con luces discretas señalando la ruta, fueron recibidos por guardias armados que se llevaron a Barnes mientras ellos bajaban tranquilamente para reportarse ante los jefes de la organización. La base era toda de paredes de metal con techos de un material que no dejaba escapar ningún sonido para impedir su localización ante los radares más eficaces, igual que el suelo que podía magnetizarse y provocar desequilibrios o tumbar personas de llevar consigo metal. Zemo apareció con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, felicitando a los Alfas a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a él.

_-Excelente trabajo, Superior, no solo atacó a los Vengadores, también nos recuperó al Camarada Barnes._

_-Simple._

_-Es hora de tomar una pausa antes de nuestro siguiente movimiento._

Superior solo asintió, caminando detrás del grupo que llevaba a rastras al Sargento Barnes, quien levantó su mirada pese a las amenazas de no hacerlo, buscándole con la mirada. Arqueó una ceja en respuesta, desviando su mirada al frente hasta doblar por un pasillo doble que los separó, él caminando hacia la sala donde esperaría por nuevas instrucciones. Sin embargo, una vez ahí y a solas su mente no dejaba de repetir esa imagen de los ojos del Alfa que había insistido tanto en hablarle como verle. Esos ojos…

 

_¡Anthony!_

 

Una luz en la pared le indicó que le llamaban, así que se levantó, caminando hacia donde le escoltaron los demás Soldados del Invierno, mirando a ninguna parte. La imagen persistente no se apartaba de sus pensamientos, como si hubiera algo importante en aquellos ojos que tuviera que… recordar… pero aquello simplemente carecía de sentido desde que solamente era Superior y nada más, sin lazos familiares ni tampoco Vínculos o Manada como el resto de los rostros a su alrededor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la visión de esos ojos con una voz llamándole con insistencia, entre humo rodeándoles y gritos por doquier. Ojos azules clavados en él que le pedían confiar.

 

_¡Anthony!_

 

El Sargento Barnes yacía en el suelo frío de la sala, con evidentes moretones y golpes por todo el cuerpo, recibidos seguramente por aún continuar rebelde a obedecer. A su lado, estaba la silla que se utilizaba para la limpieza de todos ellos, ya activa en espera de su siguiente paciente con los médicos y científicos alrededor, que posaron sus miradas en él como si calcularan posiblemente un nuevo procedimiento, antes de ir hacia Zemo quien tomó aire con una sonrisa tranquila señalando a Barnes.

_-Nuestro Camarada se resiste, el ejemplo es quizá el mejor aliciente, ¿no le parece Superior?_

El sargento levantó su cabeza, jadeando pesadamente y abriendo sus ojos de par en par al verle ahí junto a la silla que Zemo señaló para que tomara asiento. Miró a éste unos segundos antes de ir hacia la máquina, ocupando el lugar que esperaba. Barnes maldijo en todas las lenguas que sabía, recibiendo patadas de parte de los otros soldados hasta que le callaron. Zemo rió, negando y poniéndose en cuclillas frente al Alfa en el suelo a quien tomó de sus cabellos de improviso, para que siguiera con el rostro erguido y no perdiera detalle de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Camarada, Hydra está muy satisfecha con su labor, por eso es que hemos decidido mantenerle con vida. Ha forjado la historia con sus acciones, labrado el futuro de la Humanidad con ese maravilloso brazo metálico, pero sin duda, el mejor obsequio ha sido habernos dado este maravilloso Omega -se giró hacia él, ya listo para recibir el primer electroshock- La inteligencia sorprendente de Howard Stark, la herencia del súper suero y con el rejuvenecimiento de nuestra modificación del virus Extremis… tenemos a un Omega Superior, que nos dará más soldados para terminar con nuestra más importante labor.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY, ESCÚCHAME! ¡ANTHONY!

La cabeza de Superior fue recostada y sujeta por los brazos robóticos de la máquina que encendieron, apretando la mordedera previamente puesta en su boca para resistir la descarga eléctrica. Dejó de escuchar por unos momentos, solamente viendo borroso hacia donde Barnes, que pese a su condición tuvo que ser sometido al intentar atacarlos, con sus ojos derramando lágrimas. Esos ojos azules que taladraron su mente ahora confusa que iba perdiendo cuenta de sus alrededores. Había algo insistente que gritaba en su interior por aquellos ojos del Alfa cuya expresión de terror y angustia fueron indescriptibles. Le llamaba, pero no usando su voz que no escuchaba en esos momentos, lo hacía de otra manera.

 

_¡Anthony!_

 

Vino la segunda descarga, imágenes vinieron a tropel. Unas manos delicadas tocando una melodía de piano, la sonrisa de un rostro femenino de cabellos castaños como sus ojos. Una figura de elegante traje oscuro y acento inglés. Una limusina, una explosión. Confusión a su alrededor, miedo de morir. Gritos, pero uno en particular. _¡Anthony!_ Una mano enguantada que tiró de él cual muñeco, alejándole de aquel peligro hasta llevarlo hacia un callejón apartado donde pudo mirar a su salvador. Un Alfa muy alto, fuerte que portaba armas en piernas y espalda, mirándole con medio rostro cubierto. Ojos azules que le prometieron seguridad. Todo estaba bien a su lado, nadie le lastimaría porque estaba ahí para asegurarse de ello. De alguna manera le creyó, acercándose a ese hombre de mirada triste cuya mano metálica tomó con delicadeza entre las suyas pequeñas.

 

_Padre…_

 

Gritó, supo que lo hacía ante la tercera descarga que le alteró por completo, sintiendo como el virus Extremis tenía conflictos de protocolos y su sistema nervioso se alteraba a límites imposibles. Pese a sus restricciones, posó sus ojos en el Sargento Barnes quien gritó igual que él. Eran los mismos ojos de aquella vez, imposible equivocarse, menos ahora que tenía la certeza pues la esencia que había detectado de niño, pero había olvidado se confirmaba estando tan cerca de aquel Alfa cuyo lazo de sangre le llamaba… y también le aclaraba un misterio de su infancia, un sueño recurrente al que nunca pudo darle respuesta, dejándolo como una mera fantasía producto de una vida que jamás tuvo una dicha larga. Escupió su mordedera, apretando sus dientes ante el dolor de todo su cuerpo convulsionando, las palabras de comando sonaron en sus ojos, más las bloqueó.

-Tú… tú estuviste ahí… tú me salvaste…

-¡ANTHONY!

 

 

_Uno…_

_Recalibrando sistema, 23%..._

_Nieve…_

_¿Desea cancelar protocolos de seguridad? S/N…_

_Recuperación de archivos…_

_Metal…_

 

 

Una mano de metal que le había sacado de la limusina prendiéndose en llamas.

Una mano de metal que había hecho añicos el rostro de quien nunca le quiso.

Una mano de metal que rompió el cuello de su madre adoptiva.

Una mano de metal que rompía sus ataduras, destruyéndose casi por completo al hacerlo.

 

 

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

Toda la sala terminó hecha pedazos por los cañones múltiples que dispararon sin un blanco preciso con el rugido de un furioso Omega atacando a todos. Estaba fuera de sí y destruyendo todo a su paso. Los Soldados de Invierno le atacaron pero no tuvieron mucha oportunidad pese a usar sus armaduras protectoras que les fallaron pues el comando principal lo tenía nada menos que ése Superior cuya mente ya estaba perdida para entender cualquier razón o comando. Sangre bañó las paredes contiguas, igual que vísceras y huesos clavados al salir despedidos con brutal fuerza. Bucky se encogió protegiéndose de la primera explosión arrastrándose hacia donde Tony se movía, pidiendo que ese suero en su cuerpo trabajara lo más rápido posible. Iban a exterminarles a menos que se detuviera, no era ya un arma que Hydra pudiera utilizar con tal grado de demencia.

Como era de esperarse, los sistemas de seguridad y computadoras fallaron, la mente de Superior estaba hackeando sus sistemas para hacerlos caer, tenerlos a su merced, alterando la artillería automatizada que hizo trizas a los indefensos militares que no tuvieron oportunidad de ponerse a salvo. Los cuerpos iban tapizando los pasillos como huella que dejaba aquel Omega rabioso, derrumbando pilares que tiraron pisos abajo, aplastando al resto de los soldados que trataban de subir para combatirle, otros, eran masacrados por las armas computarizadas. De pronto toda aquella base estaba convirtiéndose en un cuadro macabro, con luces de emergencia con alarmas resonando por todos lados, los gritos, el terror acompañando los pasos de Superior y sus cañones, protegido en esa armadura inteligente.

Los cañones habían dañado severamente uno de los pilares que mantenía estable la base submarina, sus cuarteaduras no soportaron los temblores provocados por el hundimiento de los pisos más altos, ampliándose hasta que finalmente colapsó. Agua helada del mar siberiano entró en cascadas, terminado el trabajo. Bucky corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus adoloridas y heridas piernas pudieron darle, viendo por una abertura del pasillo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Metros adelante Tony seguía aniquilando los últimos sobrevivientes a la base, sin tomar en cuenta la destrucción que iba a caer sobre ellos. Arriesgándose a ser atacado, le saltó por la espalda, envolviéndole entre sus brazos, usando lo que restaba de su brazo metálico como un cinturón.

-Ssshhh, tranquilo… tranquilo…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, un estruendo los dejó sordos. Toda la base explotaba al ceder ante la presión del mar. El remolino de agua fría los envolvió, golpeándolos contra los restos que igualmente giraron peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Todo forcejeo del Omega quedó perdido al entrar agua a sus pulmones, perdiendo la consciencia rápidamente debido a lo helado del mar. Bucky hizo el esfuerzo titánico por resistir un poco más. Nadando superficie arriba ayudado por los cañones que habían quedado disparando, usándolos como propulsores hasta que perdieron energía. Pataleó y braceó con desesperación, viendo la tenue luz del sol apenas tocando aquellas aguas azules como mortales que amenazaron con arrebatarles la vida con un congelamiento acelerado. El sargento ya no tenía aliento para cuando alcanzaron la superficie, tirando de Tony para que pudiera respirar, temblando ambos de frío, con los labios morados.

-N-No… n-no… p-porr f-favorrrr…

De haber podido, Bucky hubiera llorando en desesperación. Estaban en pleno mar congelado, sin que nadie supiera de su ubicación, sin nadie que pudiera rescatarles. La orilla estaba a kilómetros para llegar nadando. Morirían en cuestión de minutos. Hundió su rostro en los cabellos castaños de Tony, pidiendo por algún milagro a la entidad que pudiera escucharle. Bien él podía morir, después de todo no era una vida que mereciera seguir existiendo, pero su hijo merecía vivir. Un zumbido atrajo su atención, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que fuese algo real, estaba perdiendo la consciencia debido al frío. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver una capa brillante que ondeó sobre ellos antes de sentir el tirón de unos brazos fuertes que sacaron a ambos del mar. Fue lo último que supo.

 

_“Aquí estarán a salvo, sin embargo, debemos tomar medidas expeditas.”_

_“Los demás vienen en camino.”_

_“La mente de Stark está perdida, más allá de simples métodos de tortura.”_

_“¿Existe alguna forma de devolverle la cordura?”_

_“Podríamos entrar a su mente y hallar esa parte que no esté dañada… pero es un descenso al infierno.”_

_“Lo haré, estoy dispuesto.”_

_“Visión, me temo que ninguno de nosotros tiene un Vínculo con Stark.”_

_“Alguien debe tenerlo, Doctor Strange.”_

 

 

Bucky abrió sus ojos en esos momentos, llamando la atención de los otros dos que hablaban a su lado y que le miraron al mismo tiempo. Solo unas cuantas palabras brotaron de sus labios.

-Yo lo haré. Soy su padre.


	5. Sorry for trying to protect you

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Steve Rogers que su vida cambiaría radicalmente por completo en menos de 168 horas apenas cruzando el umbral para responder a la misión en Los Lagos, tal vez hubiera cuadrado los hombros, levantado la cabeza y en voz firme hubiera respondido que su vida siempre cambiaba (para bien o para mal) de una manera u otra después de cumplir con su deber como Vengador pues simplemente era la consecuencia de sus acciones al proteger a los demás.

Si aquella persona le hubiera ofrecido algunas pistas o advertencias sobre lo que ocurriría tal vez hubiera realizado un plan tan meticuloso para proteger principalmente a su equipo -a su familia, _su manada-_ y a las personas inocentes involucradas.

Si le hubieran aclarado el horrible panorama que se le presentaría tal vez hubiera advertido a los demás para buscar una solución como muchas veces lo habían hecho antes y después del incidente de Ultrón. Juntos buscarían una solución definitiva sin importarles el tiempo que les llevara como el equipo que eran, protegiendo unos a los otros…

… Si tan solo le hubieran advertido que toda aquella pesadilla era la consecuencia de sus decisiones inflexibles, su orgullo, su necesidad de recuperar y aferrarse a un pedazo de lo poco que le quedaba de su pasado el cual causaría la división de su familia y le hiciera el peor daño a la persona que más ama en este mundo… Tal vez le hubiera una mala mirada o incluso un golpe por tal afirmación antes de dar media vuelta solo para atraer al omega para protegerlo del mundo exterior.

Pero simplemente no fue así.

En cambio bastó una simple palabra de Rumlow para que empezará a hacer caer la primera pieza de domino para derrumbar todas las demás: Los Tratados de Sokovia, la muerte de Peggy, la incriminación de Bucky, la persecución de las Fuerzas Conjuntas, la pelea en el aeropuerto de la cual daría paso a la huida en el Quinjet.

No sabía porque Tony estaba tan dispuesto en firmar aquellos acuerdos. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Estaban dandole al gobierno el poder sobre sus personas, utilizándolos en nombre de la libertad para realizar sus trabajos sucios en la cual solo enmascaraba el miedo, la ignorancia y el abuso de poder; usando sus habilidades como armas, su imagen publica para controlar con puño de hierro a la sociedad que aclaman justicia e igualdad para que hagan valer sus derechos que el lado oscuro y poco moralista no quiere escuchar, utilizándolos simplemente como una cara bonita o una simple máscara atractiva frente a todos los medios mientras realizan shows ridículamente espectaculares para distraer y lavarles el cerebro al público para que consuman y apoyen al gobierno e ignoren el hecho desastroso que se presenta a su alrededor antes de culparlos de forma inminente por cualquier error.

Les estarían dando el poder de sus propias vidas y sus despojándolos de sus propias decisiones antes de atarlos en cadenas bonitas y se conviertan simplemente en marionetas que se mueven sin voluntad bajo las decisiones de los demás que solo manejan por su propio interés.

Lo sabe. Lo ha visto y vivido en primera mano durante la Segunda Gran Guerra.

El simio sentado sobre un mono-ciclo que utiliza un lindo disfraz antes de hacer sus acrobacias ensayadas para entretener a la gente mientras pide su dinero para financiar al ejercito estadounidense en lugar de estar en las trincheras peleando por lo que creía, ayudando a derrocar a un gobernante como los demás jóvenes que pelean por la libertad pues para eso se había ofrecido como sujeto de pruebas, para poder ayudar a conseguir dicha meta pero al parecer los demás no lo veían así.

“ No quiero volver a ser un simio espeluznantemente sonriente sentado en un mono-ciclo.” El mismo Steve se lo había confesado en una de las pocas noches tranquilas en la que podían permitirse bajar las defensas y relajarse un poco, disfrutando solamente estar con la presencia del otro. Una breve sonrisa y un abrazo del omega fue la única respuesta que recibió, prometiéndole en silencio que nunca volvería a pasar por ello.

No supo cuando empezó todo a desmoronarse; tal vez por la decisión definitiva del omega o por haber utilizando aquella técnica que utilizaban en el ejercito de alejarse del vinculo simplemente para evitar lastimarlo severamente por su estatus de Alfa -sumando su estatus de Superior gracias al suero-, no podía simplemente permitirse en esto momentos compartir el vinculo como le hubiera gustado pues se permitiría volverlo a estado un poco más salvaje, más posesivo y mas dañino para un omega causándole ataques de ansiedad, nerviosismo y en casos extremos tendencias suicidas.

Algo horriblemente común y tristemente familiarizado de ver durante la guerra fría.

Algo que simplemente sería su perdición.

Lo único que le quedaba era defender a su amigo, Bucky Barnes, víctima durante años de Hydra causante de varios de sus problemas aun después de tantos años y en el proceso demostrar la inocencia sobre aquella explosión durante la reunión en Viena aunque tuviera que conseguir dichas pruebas en solitario, confiando ciegamente que Tony pudiera calmar a aquellos países para ganar tiempo e incluso para poder incluso anular dicho tratado confiando ciegamente en Natasha mostrando lo que era capaz como aquella vez cuando saco a relucir todos los secretos de Shield y Hydra por igual.

Tal vez fueron esas las causas, tal vez no, pero sin saberlo poco a poco se volvía más violento, impulsivo e irreconocible para todos lo que lo rodeaban al forzar más y más aquella separación de aquel lazo con su pareja hasta llegar a un punto en que le fue tan natural no sentirlo siendo sustituido por el retumbar de su sangre detrás de sus oídos haciendo eco mientras su corazón late con fuerza a causa de la adrenalina como nunca antes invadir su cuerpo mientras sus instintos gritaban desesperadamente proteger a alguien, siendo así Bucky como su punto principal a llevar tal acción.

Pareciera que simplemente era un espectador viendo una vieja película de mala calidad sin poder tener control de lo que pasaba en realidad, solo viéndose a si mismo siendo irreconocible para él; es como si estuviera una película borrosa de cinta comunes de los años 40’s donde lo único que se pueden ver son las figuras con colores opacos y acompañada con el único ruido de la cinta pasar por aquellos rollos a escasez de ruidos propios en la película. Con las manos en puño solo puede tomar y aventar aquel reproductor aun con la cinta puesta reproduciéndose lo más fuerte que puede al ver aquella expresión quebrada del omega por ocultar la verdad sobre aquella fecha dolorosa para Tony que le había ocultado con tal de evitarle más dolor. Evitarle a Bucky añadirle más peso de una víctimas más a su conciencia. O simplemente ver las consecuencias de su propia cobardía por no confesarle a Tony lo que sabía años atrás.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que le esta gritando a Tony evitando que atacara a Bucky por tal revelación y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el castaño vestido de metal para tratar de inmovilizarlo para evitar que se hiciera daño a si mismo y a los demás, buscando desesperadamente tranquilizarlo con aquel vinculo que habían formado tiempo atrás pero en lugar de eso se vio peleando contra Bucky, evitando acercarse al omega que estaba por sufrir un colapso y cumplir con su tarea como su alfa.

Todo se fue a la borda al escuchar aquella confesión por parte de Zemo y más por la confirmación por parte de Bucky gracias a sus acciones cuando estaba alrededor de Tony. Tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes al saber tal revelación estaría en completo shock pero no tiene tiempo para aquello pues se ha lanzado con el escudo en mano para evitar que el omega le haga daño a su progenitor; trata de defender y tranquilizar a ambos castaños pero parece que su meta es simplemente que fracase en su tarea pues Bucky protege a su vástago con uñas y dientes evitando que el rubio se acerque pero aquella acción hace que el omega grite con tal dolor que hace que sus movimientos sean más frenéticos y desesperados para poder llegar a el sin importarle en lastimar a su viejo amigo con tal de aliviar el dolor de su pareja.

El pandemónium pudriera seguir por siempre si no fuera por aquel joven rey de Wakanda al entrar al escena, separando a los tres y terminando tal escena pero con ello dandole a Tony la forma de escapar rápidamente de aquella base en Siberia mientras ignoraba el hecho que el capitán corrió detrás suyo gritando su nombre pidiendo que volviera con voz ronca y ahogada por el nudo que estaba instalado en su garganta a causa de la impotencia de haberle fallado a quien jamás debió hacerlo.

Cuando voltea puede ver a Bucky de rodillas llorando abiertamente, dejando que rueden libremente las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas ya saladas a causa de aquella vieja grabación que fue la detonante de todo aquel horrible circo. El soldado solo puede llorar y llamando a gritos al omega  _‘¡Anthony, Anthony!’_ antes de bajar la cabeza pidiendo perdón a susurros rotos después de gritar de forma desgarradora haciendo eco por el lugar, erizando la piel de los presentes.

Y en ese instante, rodeado por el dolor en el estado más puro jamás presenciado por parte de Bucky en medio de aquel paisaje invernal, es cuando se da cuenta que aquel vinculo que se había esforzado celosamente por proteger simplemente ya no existía; era tan poco rastro de aquel vinculo que hubo alguna vez con el omega que parecía que jamás existió.

Siente el mundo romperse debajo de sus pies pero no se permite llorar, en cambio se pone firme y la mente fría -aunque lo único que quiere hacer es gritar todo lo que lleva dentro antes de buscar al omega para pedirle perdón de rodillas por sus acciones- y se pone a un lado de Bucky guiándolo hacia aquella nave en la que llegó T’Challa momentos atrás.

Durante el viaje su mente prepara un plan de ejecución para liberar al resto del equipo que confío ciegamente en su decisión, se los debe y sabe que no puede dejarlos a su suerte aunque cuando llegan a tierra es interceptado por el nuevo joven rey. Tal vez viendo la expresión de ambos Alfas superiores o deduciendo lo que vio en aquella base, les ofrece su ayuda al liberar y darles asilo mientras las cosas se enfrían un poco para poder pensar y tomar una decisión definitiva; agradece por aquel ofrecimiento por parte de ambos ya que Bucky yace con la mirada perdida aunque las lagrimas han dejado de salir.

En silencio el joven gobernante los deja solos para preparar todo lo que necesitarán antes de partir por los demás, tal vez para darles un poco de espacio para digerir aquello o para que pudieran manejar aquel dolor. Bucky se niega a recibir cualquier atención medica y más aun que toquen lo que queda de su brazo pues gruñe y enseña los dientes de forma agresiva antes de disculparse una vez que se ha dado cuenta de aquella acción defensiva contra el equipo médico, voltearse levemente murmurando una disculpa con Steve y salir de ahí.

El rubio no lo culpa en lo absoluto pues se siente igual o peor que el. Cuando se esta aseando se permite romper en llanto y muerde el dorso de su mano para sofocar los sollozos que amenazan con retumbar las paredes de aquel cuarto de baño; puede saborear aquel sabor metálico de su propia sangre y el agua de la regadera se fusiona con sus lágrimas, se encoge sobre si mismo a causa de su propio dolor al recordar aquella mirada y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzar puñetazos contra el suelo resbaloso pues no quiere dar explicaciones de porque yace roto.

Se topa con la figura de Natasha antes de ir a rescatar a los demás de aquella cárcel, la alfa no dice nada sobre los ojos hinchados y solo se encarga de hablar sobre la forma mas factible de ejecutar el plan lo más rápido e indetectable posible gracias a los planos que consiguió. No menciona su fuente y él no pregunta pero sospecha que los ha robado una vez que ella firmó los Acuerdos, el castaño los acompaña pero se niega a bajar del vehículo del que van y Steve no decide presionarlo.

Con sigilo el rubio va a liberar al resto de los Vengadores una vez que la pelirroja ha bloqueado las cámaras y cerraduras del lugar las cuales le dan el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse aquellos uniformes y tomar sus objetos personales que llevaban consigo cuando fueron capturados y puestos bajo custodia por el General Ross por traición al no firmar dichos Acuerdos.

Cuando llegan a Nigeria ya esta en la hora del crepúsculo y un pequeño convoy esperándolos enviados por el mismo Everett Ross y la princesa Shuri, aunque se sorprendió al ver que en aquel grupo de protección que los llevarían a Wakanda estaba Sharon Carter.

La beta yace cruzada de brazos acompañada de una mirada nada agradable hacia el grupo de recién llegados, pasa su mirada contando que estuvieran todos los que deberían antes de hablar por el radio que tiene sujeto en su cinturón anunciando al grupo para realizar el viaje. Sharon se dirige a la camioneta más grande antes de abrir la puerta trasera haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

“Suban, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.” Dice con voz firme, nada a aquella voz amigable que la caracterizaba antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto acompañando al chofer de aquella camioneta. “Su majestad me pidió escoltarlos donde les dará refugio y su mano derecha, Everett Ross, no le gusta que le hagan esperar.”

Nadie dice nada al subir durante lo siguientes kilómetros, ni siquiera Sam haciendo comentarios sarcásticos e incluso Natasha se veía incomoda por ambiente tan tenso del lugar mientras se adentraban aun más en la selva oscurecida de Nigeria para evadir las posibles autoridades que muy probablemente les daban caza para reclamar sus cabezas antes de llegar a Wakanda que les ofrecería protección.

Lo siguiente que supo es que hubo una explosión.

El grupo de vigilancia había sido destruido enfrente de ellos y es cuando todo empieza a ser un caos, Sharon empieza a hablar y a dar ordenes a sus hombres mientras saca una pistola de corto y alto alcance pidiendo apoyo aéreo.

Steve no pierde el tiempo y empieza a gritar ordenes al resto de los Vengadores mientras salen de aquel vehículo al ver varios soldados enemigos atacando al grupo enviados por T’Challa; hay una explosión iluminando al cielo y puede escuchar maldecir entre dientes a la rubia al ver que sus refuerzos han sido eliminados, Wanda hace un esfuerzo para evitar que los restos caiga sobre el equipo pero aun yace aturdida como los demás y lo siguiente que sabe es que Sam ha caído del cielo y Clint lanzaba flechas guiándose solo con las sombras que sus sentidos le ofrecían mientras que Bucky se encarga de atacar a los enemigos y él utiliza su escudo para defenderse pero parece que salen más y más pero con horror se da cuenta que son los mismos sujetos que resisten sus ataques.

Explosiones, fuego, autos perdidos, sonido de balas y golpes formaban la combinación perfecta para un caos en medio de aquella oscura y solitaria selva.

Varios del equipo yace debilitado por aquellos alfas enemigos, escucha un grito por parte de Scott en medio de aquella pelea y cuando se gira puede ver la figura de la rubia caer al suelo como peso muerto. Escucha algo que puede asociar como una medición en ruso por parte de la pelirroja y lo siguiente que sabe es que ha sido lanzada en contra de algunos de los árboles que abundan por el lugar.

La pelea es salvaje, no les dan descanso y se atreve que es una de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo más duras que ha tenido desde que tiene el suero, solo se puede comparar con aquella vez que peleó con Bucky tiempo atrás aun cuando estaba a manos enemigas hace dos años atrás. Cuando se da cuenta yacen rodeados y piensa que ya han lanzado la culminación de la pelea.

Olvidaba que el universo siempre le demostraba lo contrario.

Una figura se acerca a su posición cruzando aquellos lengüetazos de fuego y lo único que puede hacer es levantar su escudo para dar pelea pero todo se va a la borda cuando ve la figura de Tony frente a él y puede ver que algo terriblemente mal ha pasado a causa de su ausencia.

“¿T- Tony?”

“¿Quien diablos es Tony?” Murmura con voz distante.

Y en ese instante, en ese preciso instante es cuando puede apreciar aquellos ojos que son lo único de su rostro que no yace descubierto, no son de aquel tono café que lo había enamorado por su calidez sino que son un tono azul tan frío y metálico que solo prometía dolor.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que siente es un puño enterrándose en su mejilla, la cual se rompe por tal fuerza y cruje dolorosamente haciendo que abra los ojos al sentir el inevitable dolor por la fractura. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar es lanzado hacia los restos de un vehículo que yace calcinado.

Posibles costillas astilladas, leve contusión el la cabeza y torcedura de tobillo junto con una de muñeca acompañada con algunas quemaduras al chocar contra aquel metal caliente. Dificultad de movimiento a causa del dolor.

Puede ver la mirada pasiva de Tony con aquellos ojos tan extraños enmarcando su rostro antes que levante sus manos de la cual tienen dos pequeños cañones tan parecidos que usaba su traje pero tan diferentes a la vez apuntando ambos hacia su cabeza. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Bucky se interpone lanzándolo a tan pocos pasos y terroríficamente puede asociar aquellos movimientos de Tony en la faceta de su _padre_ cuando estaba en modo del Soldado del Invierno.

_“Camarada Barnes.”_

La voz muestra reconocimiento y nada más. No hay dolor ni reclamaciones hacia el alfa haciendo que se pare en seco y aprovechando a lanzarlo lejos quitándoselo de una patada que le había enseñado Natasha tiempo atrás. Puede ver con impotencia como es sometido su amigo y tose lo que esta acumulado en su boca a causa del puñetazo mientras ve ladear la cabeza que su subconsciente relaciona con una memoria del castaño cuando tenía curiosidad.

Siente sus costillas astilladas romperse antes de un tirón de sus cabellos antes de sentir un golpe, acompañado de otro y otro más; siente sus huesos doloridos y escucha el característico sonido que relaciona con una nariz rota antes que todo termine en la oscuridad.

Cuando abre nuevamente los ojos puede apreciar el olor antiséptico golpeando su nariz y es cuando todo lo recuerdos vuelven de golpe haciendo que se levante de golpe. Ignora los gritos molestos de su cuerpo que piden y exigen reposo, en cambio se arranca las intravenosas y da unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cama antes de caer hacia el suelo; se arrastra hasta la puerta e ignora la voz del doctor que le pide que vuelva a su habitación.

“¡Maldita sea, Steve!”

Siente las manos de Sam sobre sus brazos y varios pasos detrás de el de la cual Steve ignora en favor de utilizar a su amigo como apoyo para poder caminar. Gruñe cuando sus piernas fallan y es obligado por Scott y Clint sentarse en aquella silla de ruedas. “Me tengo que ir.”

“Con el estado en que te encuentras es imposible.” Le dice la pelirroja mientras lo sostiene por los hombros. El rubio le gruñe a la espía y ella solo puede gruñir a su vez. “¡Deja de comportarte como un alfa nonato!”

“Tengo que ir por Tony.”

“¡Así no ayudarás a ambos, Rogers!”

Eso lo detuvo de golpe, viendo por primera vez el rostro serio de todos los presentes. “¿Donde esta Bucky?”

“…Steve-”

“Donde. Esta. Bucky.” Deletrea con seriedad y su lado alfa se alegra de ver que causa respeto al resto aun con su estado más deplorable en aquella silla de ruedas.

“Hydra, eso es lo que pasa.” Dice Sharon caminando frente al capitán y no se deja intimidar sino que pone recta antes de cuadrar los hombros mientras lo mira a los ojos. “No te rompo la nariz en estos momentos porque sería demasiado cobarde de mi parte atacarte tan débil y ensuciaría la memoria de mi tía Peggy. Así que te lo pregunto: ¿que pasó con Tony?”

“Carter.”

Ambos rubios ignoran la advertencia del arquero y la incomodidad del resto de los Vengadores. “Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿que pasó con Tony?”

“Siberia.” Le responde a su vez que ve que no podrá ganar la batalla y decide dejar a un lado su irracional ira al no moverse a rescatar a ambos castaños. “Se enteró de la muerte de sus padres y sus orígenes.”

“Todos saben que los padres de Stark murieron en un accidente de transito.” Dice Scott con confusión. “Descubrieron altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre de Howard cuando murió junto a su esposa. Además Stark nació de forma prematura, recuerdo que mi madre hablaba de ello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.”

“Los padres de Tony no murieron en un accidente, Hydra los mando a matar pero eso ya lo sabía Stark.” Asegura la pelirroja. Hay silencio por parte de Steve el cual se pone de pie. “¿Steve? Stark ya sabía sobre la muerte de sus padres ¿correcto?”

“No puedo creerlo.” Es lo que dice la rubia al ver la mirada del alfa, se lleva una mano a sus ojos y trata de calmarse pues no necesita montar un espectáculo, tienen que encontrar a su primo. Así que conteniendo las ganas de volver a romper su nariz toma una respiración profunda. “¿Que tiene que ver con el nacimiento de Tony, Rogers? ¿Hum? ¡Contesta maldita sea! ¡¿Que tiene que ver el nacimiento de mi primo en todo esto?!”

“Bucky es el verdadero padre de Tony.”

El lugar queda en silencio, tanto que el ambiente se vuelve pensado y se dificulta respirar. “No juegues con esto, Capitán Rogers.”

“María no dio a luz a Tony. Howard era amante de Bucky, tal vez desde la estancia de ambos en el ejercito; al parecer en una de sus misiones en solitario estuvo con el castaño y en esa reunión fue concebido Tony.”

“No puedo creerlo.”

Nadie puede agregar nada más pues se escucha la alarma en el lugar y pueden ver a una de las guardaespaldas de T’Challa caminar hacia la dirección en la cual se encuentra el grupo. “Su alteza pide que me acompañen, al parecer necesitan su presencia de forma urgente.”

Sin que se los digan dos veces el grupo siguen a la mujer en silencio hasta que llegan a una puertas dobles, las cual abre y les piden que ingresen antes de que cierre las puertas una vez que los Vengadores yacen dentro dejándolos solos aquella enorme sala. Pueden ver la figura de T’Challa acompañado de otras dos figuras, una demasiado familiar.

“Me alegro de verlos, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma.” Rhodey los ve y les regala una sonrisa triste por el desenlace de tales acontecimientos.

“Doctor Strange necesita la ayuda de Wakanda y Los Vengadores.” Exclama aquel hombre en vestimentas extrañas antes que se dirija hacia el rey. “Necesitamos tomar precauciones, sospechamos que hubo un traidor dentro de sus filas de vendiendo al señor Stark al mejor postor.”

“Entiendo.” T’Challa asiste con la cabeza e ignora la impotencia del resto. ¿Un traidor? ¿Entonces todo aquello estaba planeado? “¿Para que nos necesita el Doctor Strange, Wong?”

“Lazos.”

Wong hace unos movimientos con sus manos.

“Vínculos.”

De sus manos salieron dos energías de color dorado, tan detalladas que su mente traicionera relaciona con JARVIS.

“Manada.”

Junta aquellas figuras con sus manos y mueve sus manos de forma circular haciendo la figura más grande quedando flotando en el aire y con el dedo del indice y corazón. Enfrente de ellos se muestra al otro lado del circulo una sala completamente diferente ante ellos, el nuevo rey es el único que no se sorprende y en cambio pasa a travez de aquella energía. Asistiendo con la cabeza los demás ingresan siendo Steve el ultimo en pasar una vez que todos han pasado a travez del portal.

Voltean al escuchar un pequeño _‘shu’_ y pueden ver que aquel portal ha sido cerrado por parte de aquel misterioso hombre. “Bienvenidos al Santuario de Nueva York.”

Hay otro hombre vestido de ropas mas elegantes y llamativas que solo inclina su cabeza y le susurra algo a Wong, el cual responde con un asentimiento en la cabeza. El recién llegado se va por otro pasillo dejándolos solos.

“Seguidme por favor.” Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar. Los demás lo siguen en silencio. “Por favor no se separen y no toquen nada.”

“¿A donde nos lleva?”

“Los demás acaban de llegar.” Ignora la pregunta del rubio mientras ingresan a otra parte de aquella extraña construcción: libros, objetos viejos, ropas y armaduras son lo que pueden ver. “Necesitamos su discreción, paciencia y silencio.”

Abre una puerta y pueden ver a Visión, el cual se levanta de su lugar y ayuda a Rhodey, el cual es ayudado por Sam para que pudiera caminar. Rhodey calma a Visión y se niega a aceptar que otro lo ayude aun ante la mirada reprobatoria de las mujeres que hay en la habitación.

“¿Como están?”

“No me dejan ingresar.” Contesta el androide a la pregunta del primer amigo de Tony.

“Es entendible, el proceso es demasiado delicado incluso para alguien como Strange.” Contesta Wong.

“¿Que quieres decir?” Pregunta T’Challa en nombre de todos los demás.

“La mente es un músculo muy delicado.” Susurra el hombre. “Ahí es donde esta nuestras memorias, vivencias, nuestros conocimientos… Lo que nos hace únicos. Una mente dañada es como romper la vida del sujeto en cuestión. Una mente torturada es la muerte en vida de la víctima y el arma perfecta para el torturador.”

“¿Señor-?”

“Sin lazos, vínculos ni manadas es una mente fácil de corromper.”

Camina hacia una puerta que yace al final de la habitación, la cual abre y puede ver que yace a oscuras aunque hay tenues fuentes de luz. En silencio pide que lo sigan y eso hacen, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos. Caminan un poco más hasta quedar unos pasos detrás de aquel singular guerrero antes que se congelen en su lugar.

Con el corazón latiéndole deprisa puede ver a un hombre con una singular capa, sus manos haciendo movimientos suaves en el aire, causando con ello mover aquellas esferas de luces doradas delicadas pero al mismo elegantes sobre los cuerpos que yacen inconscientes sobre aquellas camas.

Tony yace con una mirada neutral, sus párpados completamente cerrados, su cuerpo cubiertos con mantas pero no hay otro movimiento más que el de su pecho moverse. En cambio Bucky yace tendido en la otra cama, su cara esta adornada con rasguños y golpes, su cuerpo su mueve susceptiblemente acompañado con los gestos de dolor o incomodidad que reflejan su semblante.

“Una mente perdida es uno de los peores castigos que puede haber en un ser vivo.” Dice aquel hombre con capa mientras mueve suavemente las telarañas doradas que hay flotando. “Consume el alma de la víctima, lo deja con los instintos primitivos del ultimo recuerdo que su mente registra. Lo deja perfecto para los depredadores que necesitan un arma. La cordura se pierde, la personalidad y las ganas de vivir también.

 

 

 

"Desciende, desciende por el agujero del conejo blanco pequeña Alicia; corre corre detrás del conejo pequeña niña y trata de no hacer enojar a la Reina roja de Corazones.”

Deja de mover sus manos pero su vista aun sigue en aquel pequeño universo dorado que yace flotando en aquel techo tan alto. “Y trata de no llegar tarde a la hora del té.”


	6. Sweet child of mine

 

_“-Pueden existir multiversos complejos pero nada se compara a una mente perdida._

_-He dicho que lo haré._

_-Una vez que entres, ya no podré garantizar tu seguridad._

_-No lo necesito.”_

 

Strange no le mintió.

 

Su mejor comparación fue Alicia cayendo en el agujero del conejo, así lo sintió, de pronto estaba en un torbellino que no paraba, con cientos de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones que pasaban tan veloces que no pudo tomar nota de alguna. Y entonces quedó suspendido en un cielo oscuro con tormentas eléctricas, avistando lo que parecía ser una playa de arenas blancas con un mar azul ultramarino. Fue cayendo cual pluma sobre la orilla hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Estaba solo en la costa, viendo el suave oleaje del mar susurrando con un viento de voz femenina cuyas palabras no alcanzó a distinguir, eran sílabas inconexas debido a la combinación de idiomas. Miró alrededor sin saber a dónde dirigirse, notando que el mar se retiraba igual que con un tsunami, pero no tenía a donde escapar pues tras sus espaldas estaba un muro altísimo de roca negra lisa cual mármol. Una vez que las aguas se retiraron, vio un camino burdo en la arena descubierta.

Detectó un objeto semienterrado al cual se acercó con cautela, siempre mirando alrededor, atento a los rayos arriba en el cielo. Se inclinó para tomarlo, dándose cuenta que era nada menos que una sonaja que había visto las madres compraban a sus bebés para entretenerlos. Pero la que tenía en la mano estaba rota, como si alguien la hubiera estrellado. Respingó al mirar por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña figura en la playa que había dejado, girándose sobre sus talones, sosteniendo la sonaja. Era un niño. Muy pequeño de apenas unos cuantos años, cabellos castaños rebeldes pero cortos, pantaloncillos con tirantes, uno caído sobre su brazo. Una camiseta de manga corta blanca donde resaltaba un pequeño moño en color rojo. Ojos avellana con grandes pero húmedas pestañas debido a lágrimas que habían dejado rastros en sus regordetas mejillas. Bucky sintió un tirón en el pecho al reconocerle, pero el niño echó a correr hacia el inmenso muro que se abrió, formando una puerta al interior.

 

 

_“-Habrás de discernir entre la realidad y la fantasía, no se logra un Omega Superior simplemente borrando memorias, hay que insertar falsos recuerdos._

_-Sé de eso._

_-Pero no con un virus protegiendo a muerte a su huésped.”_

 

 

Corrió tras el pequeño, llamándole pero no consiguió que se detuviera. El pasillo se le antojó infinito y en la aceleración que tuvo le fue imposible frenar a tiempo, cayendo una vez más por un precipicio hacia una estructura que su mente no pudo reconocer ni entender. Se movía pero a la vez eran columnas macizas enredándose con arcos, tal vez la semejanza más cercana era la piel de una serpiente cuando se arrastraba por el suelo. Le mareó. Una de aquellas estructuras se abrió cual branquia, tragándole hacia sus entrañas oscuras. Se halló flotando una vez más en medio de una enorme catedral boca arriba, pues el techo era el suelo y el suelo era el techo abierto por donde había entrado. Había un aire enrarecido, un silencio inquietante. La caída lenta se detuvo un par de metros por encima de la cúpula, juntando sus pies para caer en relativa calma. Puesto que el techo estaba invertido, los candelabros estaban en el suelo a modo de flores de loto, apenas si iluminando el enorme espacio.

Su hijo en versión infantil estaba no muy lejos, espiándole desde un arco del techo, semidestruído. El soldado levantó muy despacio una mano para llamarle por segunda vez, pero el niño echó a correr, saltando, cayendo y rodando por aquella cúpula. Bucky le persiguió, notando fragmentos de piedra de lo que fuese un altar, una pila bautismal, incluso trozos de varias mantas se enredaron en sus botas mientras corría tras el pequeño Tony. Al fin cayó en la cuenta de que estaba entrando directo a las memorias de aquella vida que jamás pudo conocer. Seguramente esa iglesia era una réplica de la original donde fue bautizado, se dijo mientras inspeccionaba en su carrera esas ruinas en penumbras.

 

 

_“-Sin Vínculos, sin Lazos ni Manada, sin alguien en quien confiar o sostenerse… antes que acercarse a ti primero te atacará._

_-Puedo soportarlo._

_-No mentiré, entre más tiempo pasos en su mente… hay más probabilidades de que termines como él.”_

 

 

Algo que notó abundaba en ese sitio, eran trozos de listones muy delgados en color rojo que estaban desgarrados, siempre cayendo igual que los copos de nieve. Dejó aquella iglesia invertida para entrar en una serie de cuevas con nichos donde había rostros de mármol blanco, todos iguales pero con la mancha dejada por unos tentáculos carmesí. Tomó aire, alcanzando al chiquillo en medio de una cueva muy alta por donde caía una luz amarillenta junto con esos listones siempre lloviendo lentamente sobre ellos dos. Se arrodilló frente al niño quien se retiró un par de pasos, viéndole de arriba abajo, llevándose un pulgar a la boca y tallando sus piececitos entre sí. Notó que estaba descalzo y sus pies manchados de lodo negro. Todo se cimbró cuando puso una mano sobre uno de los pequeños hombros, perdiendo de nueva cuenta a su hijo quien se escabulló por un túnel.

Escuchó un siseo o eso le pareció, prefiriendo ir tras el infante perdido una vez más en esos laberintos sin sentido, saliendo por la entrada a una gigantesca mansión de varios niveles con tal cantidad de ventanas que a lo lejos parecían ya luceros. Todo era de noche con los listones rotos siempre lloviendo suavemente. Puesto que las dos enormes puertas de madera tallada estaban entreabiertas y no tenía rastro del niño, entró a la mansión que estaba en penumbras con múltiples pasillos, más su atención fue a la insana cantidad de habitaciones a ambos flancos, todas con las puertas abiertas. No existían salas, comedores o cocinas, todo eran recámaras o estudios, varios vacíos, sin muebles o personas. En otros, como pudo atestiguar al entrar a inspeccionar, había objetos de relevancia para esas memorias. Como un retrato de Peggy Carter que estaba enmohecido y destrozado por una garra.

 

 

_“-El enemigo de Tony, es el propio Tony, pero es algo que no entiende en estos momentos._

_-Yo le haré entender._

_-Suerte, Sargento Barnes.”_

 

 

Un llanto de bebé llamó su atención, viendo una habitación propia de un infante, en colores pastel con dibujos caricaturescos decorando las paredes, muñecos desperdigados por el suelo y una cuna donde lloraba amargamente un bebé en mameluco azul que pataleaba con sus puños apretados y su rostro rojo por el llanto igual que empapado de lágrimas gruesas. Una puerta lateral se abrió de golpe, haciéndole respingar y ocultándose tras la puerta abierta, notando por el rabillo del ojo a Howard Stark entrar y azotar sus manos contra los barrotes de la cuna. _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!_ Sonó su voz en eco. Entonces de la nada, como si atravesara la pared, un hombre en traje militar avanzaba hacia Howard, empujándole antes de tomar al bebé en brazos, meciéndole con una canción de cuna en lengua alemana. Tenía la cabeza completamente rapada… y en color rojo carmesí.

James contuvo el aliento, debiendo abandonar aquella escena con rabia en el pecho pues aquel general de Hydra se giró sobre sus talones, como si de pronto se percatara de su presencia. Solamente alcanzó a ver cómo aquel bebé se refugiaba en los brazos de Red Skull, quien apagó su llanto con palmaditas en su espalda, pero su mirada psicótica buscando al intruso. Avanzó por el pasillo, mirando otra habitación, esta vez el bebé ya podía sentarse por sí mismo, con unos pantaloncillos y playera, un chupete en su boca con forma de una calavera con tentáculos, viendo alrededor cubos que resplandecían como si tuvieran algún poder dentro. Los ojos avellana del pequeño brillaban emocionados, tomando uno que sacudió, revelando una magia que transformó su alrededor en un campo lleno de flores blancas. Quiso entrar, pero el temblor volvió, dejando la fantasmal escena ahí, buscando desesperado al pequeño fugitivo.

El relincho de un caballo llamó su atención hacia otra habitación. Esta vez un muy pequeño Tony estaba sobre un caballo, sostenido por el cariñoso brazo de María Stark quien estaba enseñándole a montar, dando vueltas con el equino en color caoba dando lentos pasos al ritmo de las órdenes de la hermosa mujer que reía con el infante. _¿Mamá?_ Balbuceó, alzando su rostro. _Sí, yo soy tu madre, bambino_. Una hermosa escena sin mancha alguna de Hydra como se dio cuenta, aquella sí era una memoria genuina, no una imposición. Se volvió sobre sus pasos, era imposible contar el número de habitaciones en la mansión, imposible recorrerlas todas y averiguar cuantas memorias falsas estaban ahí. O cuantas no eran tristes.

 

 

_JAMES. JAMES. JAMES. JAMES…_

 

 

Éste sacudió su cabeza, recordando su misión, subió por unas escaleras, bajando otras sin hacer mucho caso de las cosas que vio por el rabillo del ojo. A veces apretaba sus puños cuando escuchaba el llanto de un niño llamar a su madre, pedir perdón por haber jugado sin permiso, haber tomado un objeto que no era suyo. Otras, rechinaba sus dientes al escuchar la voz de Zemo susurrando palabras de aliento, dando consuelo donde jamás había existido. No pudo evitar quedarse frente a la habitación que mostraba un Tony de unos ocho años aproximadamente, mirando un pastel con una vela encendida frente a él, en un comedor solitario donde apenas entraban los rayos del sol. Únicamente le acompañaba un hombre muy alto de rasgos ingleses, ojos azules en un traje elegante negro que se acercó a él, susurrando algo que hizo que Tony hiciera un puchero que tembló, antes de soplar a la vela y salir corriendo de ahí.

Sintió un tirón en su pantalón, girando su rostro de inmediato con sorpresa. Ahí estaba la versión infantil de su hijo, mirándole con sus ojos siempre húmedos y esos pies manchados de lodo. Tony estiró sus brazos hacia él, cargándole en brazos de inmediato sin intención alguna de dejarle ir. Una manecita golpeó su espalda para que le dejara verle, señalándole hacia una habitación mucho más adelante, donde había un ataúd rodeado de altas velas encendidas, sombras de adultos rodeaban a un adolescente Tony envuelto en llanto, antes de ser tironeado por Howard Stark pese a las quejas de su esposa, arrojándolo dentro de un cuarto completamente a oscuras con un letrero que decía en letras elegantes _Internado_. James suspiró, girándose hacia el pequeño cuyo rostro acarició.

-No vas a volver a estar solo.

El temblor regresó, pero esta vez acompañado de un extraño silbido que lastimó sus tímpanos, el pequeño Tony en sus brazos aulló de dolor, forcejeando hasta que lo soltó, corriendo despavorido. James le siguió, notando que las luces de la mansión de por sí en penumbras titilaban como si estuviera fallando la corriente eléctrica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No supo la razón o el por qué se dio media vuelta para ver una figura al inicio de aquel enorme pasillo que le dejó helado. Era como si todas las armaduras se hubieran fusionado en un ente amorfo y fuesen un caparazón que arrastraba una versión deforme pero juvenil de su hijo, adheridas a su piel sus huesos. Una criatura espantosa apuntando sus cañones hacia él.

-¡No!

Una manecita tiró de él a tiempo, haciendo que se arrastrara por un espacio angosto entre habitaciones, algo que le pareció un conducto de aire. Tony niño le había salvado a tiempo y le llevó a un nuevo paisaje nada alentador. Era un desierto con un sol castigando la vista como el aire con su calor insoportable, más siguió a su pequeño hasta unas montañas de piedra clara, corriendo por entre peñascos y estalagmitas. Por fin llegó a un espacio más fresco y oscuro al mismo tiempo. Entonces vio pasar soldados enmascarados, abriendo sus ojos al ver que arrastraban con ellos a un inconsciente Tony, cuya cabeza empujaron dentro de un balde de agua con hielos, despertándole con un grito. Cuando el castaño salió, lo devolvieron al agua entre risas, pateándole por donde quiera hasta que los gritos cesaron, uno de ellos tomando unos cables pelados mientras otro abría su muy maltrecha camisa donde unos vendajes sucios apenas cubrían un reactor clavado precariamente en su pecho.

-Duele -musitó Tony niño a su lado con sus ojos siempre llenos de lágrimas.

Le tomó de inmediato antes de que la escena continuara, saliendo de aquella cueva, de nuevo al desierto donde anduvieron en silencio sin que nada los molestara con un sol muriendo en el horizonte hasta llegar la noche, acercándose a una playa. Nada en particular llamó su atención salvo los restos de lo que parecía ser una casa o una mansión veraniega. Aún estaba en llamas y se pudo percatar que había una buena cantidad de partes de una armadura en rojo y dorado por doquier. Tony niño le miró, alzando su mano hacia el mar no muy lejos de ellos. Otra armadura emergía de las aguas, tirada por lo que parecía ser un guantelete, perdiéndose en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño, acariciando su cabeza.

-Ya nadie te hará daño.

-Um -asintió el niño- De todos modos, ya no queda nada.

Quiso reprochar, pero sabía que todavía faltaba más que ver, así que siguió andando, en aquel sitio no sentía cansancio ni tampoco hambre, pero si un miedo como ansiedad que no mermaban pese al cambio de paisajes. Pasaron de aquella playa a una copia de la ruidosa Nueva York salvo con el detalle de que todas las personas carecían de rostros, como si fuesen maniquís con vida, moviendo apresuradamente. Un enorme boquete en el cielo estaba abierto, rugiendo cual bestia hambrienta. El pequeño en sus brazos tembló de pies a cabeza, gimiendo al ver hacia aquel portal donde otra armadura distinta entraba, llevando un misil a cuestas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que les rodeó al tiempo que su hijo se desmayaba en sus brazos. Al sostenerle para que no cayera, no se percató que el boquete los tragó junto con la ciudad que desapareció.

Un espacio abierto, oscuro y muy frío les rodeaba, a su alrededor estaban cadáveres flotando. Pequeñas luces de lo que parecían ser estrellas titilaban a lo lejos, alrededor de una llama muy débil que vacilaba como si fuese a extinguirse. Bajo ella, estaban unas escaleras de forma y color extraño donde vio con ojos abiertos de par en par a todos los Vengadores, muertos, algunos con sus cuerpos destrozados. Esqueletos de robots terminaban por arrancarles el corazón que devoraban, aquella llama dorada fue atrapada por una garra metálica que la destruyó, dejándoles en esa oscuridad con los robots caníbales y el espacio donde flotaban sin dirección. Todo vibró y supo que aquel monstruo les había encontrado de nuevo, brotando de entre los restos de los Vengadores con un rugido, sus ojos azul brillante clavándose en él.

 

 

**¿Quién te crees que eres?**

 

 

Todo se desgarró, cayendo una vez más por la catedral, atravesando la cúpula hasta terminar en los laberintos infernales de aquella mansión llena de recuerdos verdaderos y falsos. Todas las figuras que habitaban los espacios se asomaron al pasillo donde aterrizó con Tony niño en brazos, jamás lo soltaría y sabía que la bestia estaba enojada por ello. James se lo pensó muy bien, porque de pronto… de pronto no recordaba exactamente que estaba haciendo ahí o por qué había entrado en primer lugar. Solo tenía claro que el pequeño que sostenía era su hijo al que debía proteger a toda costa. El pesado monstruo cayó a pocos metros de ellos con la armadura rechinando al cobrar vida y apuntando de nuevo los cañones hacia él. Rodó antes de siquiera escuchar el silbido de las armas activarse, entrando a una habitación donde María Stark tocaba piano entre adornos navideños y nochebuenas.

Rompió la pared contigua, entrando a un salón de estudio donde un joven Tony en uniforme de internado leía con desagrado una portada de revista con el rostro sonriente de Howard Stark, mientras que una chica de ojos completamente rojos y una lengua que parecía más la punta de un tentáculo susurraba cosas a su oído. Negó corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo, pateando más puertas, rompiendo más paredes hasta llegar a lo que se le antojó fue el corazón de la mansión, un enorme salón con pesados candelabros colgando de vigas gruesas muy en lo alto. El piso era de cuadros blancos y negros muy grandes que lucía como un tablero de ajedrez, las paredes estaban cubiertas por telares con un lenguaje extraño para él, aunque eran solamente ceros y unos formando largas líneas de texto. Ventanales de piso a techo dejaban ver el cielo completamente oscuros sin estrellas.

 

**Entrégamelo**.

 

 

Se giró, acurrucando contra su pecho al inconsciente niño. -Jamás.

 

El temblor vino con más fuerza, la armadura juró que lanzó un chillido mientras que el rostro deforme de Tony se llenó de rabia. Ahora no hubo más donde correr ni esconderse, recibiendo de lleno los ataques de los cañones que notó entonces que no le hicieron daño alguno. Ambos se quedaron observando aquello con genuina extrañeza. James se tocó el cuerpo con una mano, la bestia con el rostro de su hijo aulló, disparando en su lugar hacia el techo que salió volando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. La lluvia de lazos rojos cayó ahora sobre ellos. James le miró fijamente, aquella armadura viva que protegía como un capullo el cuerpo deforme de un joven Tony.

 

_“… El enemigo de Tony, es el propio Tony…”_

 

 

Los números en los telares cambiaron, brillando tenuemente.

 

 

-Ya nadie va a hacerte daño.

**Mentiras.**

-Jamás le mentiría a mi propio hijo.

 

Vinieron más disparos sin sentido que no tuvieron efecto como ya lo sabía. Estiró una de sus manos, tomando uno de esos listones rotos que cayó sobre su palma.

 

-No volverás a estar solo.

**Eres un invasor que serás erradicado.**

-Mira tu mano.

 

Como si fuese una extensión de una de sus arterias, un listón delgado rojo nacía de la muñeca del monstruo, cayendo por el suelo. El otro extremo estaba en la muñeca de James.

 

-Ya nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

 

 

La lluvia de listones rotos se detuvo, congelada en el aire. Aquellos números en los telares comenzaron a cambiar furiosamente con el propio salón cimbrándose, las paredes comenzando a cuartearse. James sujetó con fuerza a Tony niño con un brazo y con la otra mano, sujetó el listón nuevo que le ataba a la bestia.

 

-Yo haré que todo esté bien. No tengas miedo.

La armadura se convirtió en una coraza de picos vivos.

-Papá está aquí… Anthony.

 

 

 

Era uno de sus tantos retornos del internado, gracias a mamá María que siempre le gustaba pasar la Navidad con él. Viajaba en la limusina con Jarvis quien le iba contando de todos los hermosos obsequios que esperaban bajo el árbol por él, sin mencionar aquellos que Santa Claus iba a traerle de dormir temprano como los niños buenos. Sonrió desde que saliera del internado, más emocionado luego de escuchar sobre juguetes nuevos cuando de pronto la limusina dio muchas vueltas y él terminó atorado entre asientos desprendidos. Todo estaba de cabeza, el aroma a gasolina era muy penetrante, Jarvis no estaba a la vista, había humo que se hacía cada vez más denso. Su corazón latió aprisa por miedo, aunque papá Howard ya le hubiera dicho que los niños Stark jamás tenían miedo él si lo tenía porque escuchó gritos y sonidos que erizaron su piel.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, llamando en susurros a Jarvis, queriendo arrastrarse por entre los asientos, pero sin conseguirlo. Vio fuego nacer más adelante y entonces lloró. No entendía qué había sucedido exactamente, más lo que fuera se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy malo y no había nadie a su alrededor para ayudarle. Cerró sus ojos preguntándose entre hipos por qué no mejor se había quedado en el internado si de todas maneras siempre era lo mismo en la mansión, pasándolo solito con su mamá inventando excusas sobre la ausencia de su papá quien siempre le despreciaba cada que le veía en casa. Nadie quería a los Omegas, y ciertamente, menos a un Omega llorón como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos. Se hizo ovillo al sentir el calor del fuego aproximarse, resignado a su destino.

-¡Anthony!

Abrió sus ojos, pero no vio mucho porque todo pasó veloz, una mano fuerte tiraba de él hasta sacarle de la limusina entre el espeso humo y el fuego que se hizo muy grande con una explosión. Ese brazo que le había sacado le cargó por la cintura, pegándolo a un pecho cubierto por algún extraño tipo de uniforme negro con cinta corriendo a lo ancho de su torso. De pronto, se sintió muy protegido, a salvo. El terror que le había invado se convertía en una calma muy dulce, que no le importó ya los gritos ni la explosión, dejándose llevar por el extraño olvidando la regla número uno de mamá María. Se sentía tan bien, supo que era un Alfa el que le cargaba, pero no era como sus compañeros de internado o los amigos de sus padres. Llegaron a un callejón muy a salvo de todo, donde fue depositado en el suelo igual que lo hacía Jarvis.

Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro semicubierto, unos ojos azules como el hielo le observaron fijamente, cabellos castaño oscuro cayendo al frente. Notó el brillo del brazo izquierdo, un brazo metálico que se acercó a su cabeza, cepillando sus cabellos despeinados por el alboroto. Un ligero ronroneo casi felino escapó de su garganta, sorprendiéndole, abriendo sus ojitos como platos. El hombre extraño dio un paso hacia atrás, pero él le detuvo, atrapando con una mano suya aquella artificial. Pese a ese contacto que bien no pudiera generar sensación alguna, en su mente se formó una palabra, la palabra mágica de los cuentos de tía Peggy que abría todas las puertas, la que hacía todos los milagros. Ahora la sabía.

 

 

_Papá_.

 

 

Ahora James sostenía en su regazo, sentado en cuclillas, al verdadero Tony que lloraba en su pecho por toda esa vida llena de amarguras, abandonos y traiciones. Por medio de su lazo vio la figura de Obadiah Stane aparecer con sus sonrisas torvas, una lengua de serpiente engañándole hasta traicionarle cuando pensaba que era como un segundo padre, dejándole agonizar en plena sala mientras se llevaba en la mano el reactor que le mantenía con vida. Vio las duras palabras de Howard aquella Navidad de 1991 que le hicieron desear que jamás volviera a verle, deseos que se hizo realidad, llevándose consigo a María. Supo del amor maduro que había encontrado en Virginia Potts, antes de perderlo entre las pesadillas y confusiones. La caída estrepitosa de James Rhodes, el diagnóstico de su columna, la tristeza en los ojos de Visión. Supo de la vida que Steve Rogers le trajo con su aparición, esas promesas de amor en las que creyó a pie juntillas antes de verlas romperse en mil pedazos en Siberia. Los rechazos de los demás Vengadores, los peligros a los que se había enfrentado solo, las torturas de Hydra.

 

-Ssshh, no llores, más. Papá está aquí.

 

James sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada porque había sido causa de una de sus desgracias. Y las mentiras eran lo que en primer lugar habían creado aquel infierno en su interior. Así que solamente le dio lo que su propia mente perdida le permitió traer en esos instantes. Una melodía que siempre había escuchado en las madres rusas que cantaban a sus pequeños para dormirles. De tanto escucharla la había memorizado. Meciéndole lentamente entre sus brazos, canturreó sobre sus cabellos, usando ese nuevo y tibio Vínculo para disipar todos esos miedos, remordimientos y decepciones que embargaban a su hijo.

 

Ложкой снег мешая

ночь идет большая

Что же ты глупышка

не спишь

 

Спят твои соседи

белые медведи

Спи и ты скорей

малыш

 

Спят твои соседи

белые медведи

Спи и ты скорей

малыш

Мы плывем на льдине

как на бригантине

По седым

суровым морям

И всю ночь соседи

звездные медведи

Светят дальним

кораблям

И всю ночь соседи

звездные медведи

Светят дальним

кораблям

 

Ложкой снег мешая

ночь идет большая

Что же ты глупышка

не спишь

 

Спят твои соседи

белые медведи

Спи и ты скорей

малыш

Спят твои соседи

белые медведи

Спи и ты скорей

малыш

 

Спи и ты скорей

Малыш

 

 

-A un lado -ordenó Strange a todos, con el asombro en el rostro- Están volviendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no sé nada de ruso, no puedo traducirles la canción pero dejo el link por si desean escucharla: https : // www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuOA--rq7vE


	7. Help me to save what has been lost

Lo primero que registra su cuerpo es dolor.

Puede sentir casa célula de su cuerpo invadido por una gran molestia que hace que su cuerpo se le haga extremadamente pesado, la tarea de respirar se le haga de lo más doloroso y con solo intentar abrir sus ojos que parecen que yacen pegados se le haga una de las tareas más difíciles que pueda recordar.

Su boca se siente extremadamente seca más no sediento, no… es como si alguien le hubiera puesto algodón en donde se supone que debe ir su lengua haciéndola torpe y pesada evitándole el habla y sus brazos se sienten tan pesados pero inexplicablemente solo siente gran un vacío en ellos; es como si hubiera dejado soltar algo demasiado importante, valioso e irremplazable que siente el miedo invadirle poco a poco al no recordar que era.

En su pecho siente un pequeño tirón, es tibio y débil pero lo puede percibir: Un vínculo con su cachorro, el cual lo necesita pues siente su miedo, la angustia y soledad. Sabe que aquellas sensaciones no son suyos pero le duele en el alma sentir aquello por parte de su hijo que solo había conocido el dolor en carne propia y él no estuvo para su pequeño cuando más lo necesitó. Donde su único pecado había sido simplemente existir y todo el dolor que sufría era su penitencia.

Le duele darse cuenta que lo único bueno que dejó Bucky para el mundo, lo único puro que tiene después de tantos años de caminos llenos de sangre y desgracias, está pagando por todos sus errores durante todo ese tiempo injustamente.

Impulsado con aquel vinculo y los recuerdos que se agolpan de golpe en su memoria maltrecha ignora las dolencias de su cuerpo y mente cansada que piden un respiro a favor de reunirse con su cachorro, arrastrándose por aquella cama donde yacía acostado hace unos momentos e ignorando las manos de los demás que tratan de ayudarlo y las demás voces que taladran su mente haciendo que solo gruña para que guarden silencio todo para quedar junto a su pequeño.

Lo acuna entre sus brazos como si solamente fuera un pequeño niño y no un adulto una vez que ha logrado su cometido, entierra su nariz en la melena castaña oliendo el agua salada del mar y muy sutilmente el olor a inciensos y té que abundan en el lugar. Gruñe de manera inconsciente cuando siente que alguien quiere acercarse, no levanta su cabeza en lo absoluto. “Largo de aquí.”

“James-“

“Solo largo.” Dice aun abrumado por el dolor de su único hijo. “Déjenos solos. Solo… déjenme solo con Anthony. Por favor.”

Lo último lo dice en un susurro tan bajito y roto que incluso al mismo castaño le cuesta entender. Puede sentir la indecisión por parte de los demás antes de escuchar sus pisadas alejarse, aunque apuesta que lo hacen de muy mala gana o simplemente no les dejan opción. 

“Sargento Barnes, recuerda que necesitamos la ayuda de los demás para la recuperación de Anthony. Has recuperado un pedazo de cordura en el abismo pero eso no significa que el proceso de recuperación será sencilla; necesitaremos toda ayuda que sea posible.” Y con ello Stephen Strange cierra las puertas detrás de él.

Bucky tiene que aceptar a regañadientes que tiene razón el hechicero. Aunque no lo ha dicho en voz alta aquel hombre, sabe que el solo no puede ayudarlo pues está invadido con sus propios demonios después de la caída de Shield y Hydra desde entonces. Pero no puede evitar estar rancio y defensivo contra el mundo gracias por todos aquellos demonios, memorias y pesadillas que vio dentro de la mente de su hijo.

Siente unos pequeños temblores por parte del menor cuando empieza a dar indicios de despertar, momentos antes que lo sujete con un poco de fuerza, notando los nudillos ponerse blancos y sintiendo su rompa mojarse a causa de las lágrimas silenciosas que el menor se permite derramar. Lo único que puede hacer Bucky es atraerlo en un abrazo y siente su corazón romperse cuando escucha los primeros lamentos entre llanto y llanto; primero casi con miedo, como si cualquier sonido que hiciera fuera mal visto o castigado de forma severa, hasta que evolucionan con fuerza retumbando en aquellas paredes de la habitación donde se encuentran.

Vuelve a cantar aquella canción de cuna rusa que ha escuchado y memorizado gracias a aquellas madres que les cantaban a sus hijos, lo mece suavemente y acompaña su canto con aquel llanto tan lleno de amargura, desconsuelo y dolor que le aprieta y le encoje el corazón.

 

 

 

Desconocen que el resto del equipo los escucha a ambos del otro lado de la puerta con impotencia y pesadumbre a causa del desconsuelo que escuchan del genio por primera vez en voz alta.

 

 

 

 

Les gustaría decir que todo fue fácil desde el momento en que padre e hijo despertaron y pasaron por aquel episodio de lágrimas pero simplemente no fue así.

Suelen quedar unos días más en aquella guarida que protege Strange,-a petición del mismo hechicero-  con tal de vigilar los avances de la mente de Tony ya que aunque ha dejado a un lado su vocación de neurocirujano tiempo atrás es el único especializado en combinar el estudio de la medicina y la magia para traer poco a poco la mente del genio, liberándolo de aquellas ataduras causadas de falsas memorias y torturas logradas en tan poco tiempo.

La relación entre todos es tan tensa que incluso el mismo Teniente Coronel Rhodes aclara que solo está aquí para ayudar a su mejor amigo y nada más. Visión solo se mantiene al margen y Sharon se abstiene de decir algo más.

“No me gusta.” Exclama Natasha una tarde mientras mira una ventana con un paisaje peculiar.

“¿De qué hablas, Nat?” Pregunta el arquero apartando la vista del té que tiene en la mano en favor de ver a la pelirroja.

“¿No les parece demasiado sospechoso que no tengamos noticias del exterior?” Esto gana la atención de los demás haciendo que se miren entre ellos.

La mujer rubia solo puede revisar su celular que ha ignorado todo este tiempo en favor de preocuparse al que considera su primo antes de fruncir el ceño. “No hay noticias de Stark. No hay alertas de noticias con su nombre, nada referente a su desaparición. Ni siquiera referente a los acuerdos.”

“Pepper no sabe nada.” Agrega Rhodey terminando su llamada con aquella alfa. Es uno de los pocos que entra y sale del lugar para evitar levantar sospechas aparte de T’Challa y de vez en cuando Sharon y Visión. “Desconoce porque nadie ha mencionado la desaparición de Tony en las noticias ni mucho menos exigen su presencia el gobierno, cosa que agradece por cierto. Es pésima mintiendo cuando está bajo presión.”

“No quieren alertar a la población.” Es lo único que puede decir el capitán, ganándose la atención de todos pero poco le presta atención. Su mente corriendo para buscar una respuesta coherente con las acciones. “Saben que podrían causar caos por parte de los civiles.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Las personas exigen respuestas cuando se sienten amenazadas.” Responde a la pregunta de Clint y se gana la atención de los demás. Los ignora. “Nos están dando caza por negarnos a firmar pero no han dado respuestas del veredicto al público, solo lo han mencionado Los Acuerdos como una propuesta en desarrollo.”

“Necesitamos movernos pronto.” T’Challa se mueve de forma tan sigilosa que el alfa parece el animal que representa: una pantera. “Quien esté detrás de todo esto no quiere levantar sospechas, mucho menos ahora que ustedes están como fugitivos.”

“¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?”

“Lo que van a hacer es irse con T’Challa a Wakanda.” Interrumpe aquel hechicero a la habitación, se le nota agotado y sus manos tiemblan de forma casi imperceptible pero aun así porta ese aire que refleja respeto y un toque de arrogancia. “Y tener bajo vigilancia y evaluación psiquiátrica tanto a Barnes como Stark.”

En su tono de voz no es una sugerencia sino una orden donde hay que acatar sin discusión. Habla con todos juntos y si nota la inconformidad que hay entre ellos la ignora en favor de dar severas instrucciones que podrían ayudar padre e hijo. No notan la presencia de Bucky hasta que Strange lo menciona poco antes de que el joven rey se despida para preparar todo con discreción para más tarde volver. El castaño no dice nada cuando ve al joven gobernante partir, en cambio se da media vuelta sin darle la oportunidad a nadie que le hable con tal de vigilar a su hijo que yace abrazando sus piernas y mirada perdida viendo la pared el cual trata de diferencias los recuerdos falsos de los verdaderos.

Aquel hechicero los despide una vez que llegan a Wakanda por medio de un portal, detiene a todos excepto a los únicos castaños que tienen un vínculo y han llegado poco antes para evitar un ataque de ansiedad al omega. Los mira de forma cansada, como si hubiera envejecido 30 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a ellos. “Les recomiendo que hablen entre ustedes, ellos no son los únicos que necesitan ayuda.”

Y con esa despedida los deja en las puertas del palacio, quitándoles a todos las vendas que llevaban puestas sobre sus ojos desde aquel pleito comenzó, dando así el primer paso de un camino largo: la aceptación.

Lo que resta de la semana no se ven entre ellos ya sea por incomodad, los recuerdos de hace días o simplemente por no saber cómo manejar la situación. Sharon y Rhodey son los primeros en irse a regañadientes pues la rubia tiene que seguir con su trabajo y el coronel tiene que continuar con sus sesiones de recuperación, e incluso T’Challa se disculpa ya que tiene cosas que requieren su atención; podrían haber continuado así hasta que Sam se cansa y Scott se le une una vez que le confiesa su incomodidad por tal ambiente tan tenso.

“Mañana a primera hora todos iremos a terapia de grupo.” Mira a todos seriamente cruzado de brazos, fastidiado de todo este asunto. “Sin excepción.”

La única persona que habla aquella mañana es la psicóloga, una beta de tez morena y aura tranquilizante, que se encarga de hacerles preguntas a los vengadores mientras anota en aquella libreta sus observaciones; los cita tres veces más antes de hablar con el psiquiatra que lleva el caso del sargento y el millonario para poco después de darle el visto bueno y les permitan –O los obliguen, depende de cómo se vea- a convivir juntos para establecer los lazos correspondientes.

Empiezan poco a poco, principalmente compartiendo comidas o simplemente estar en el mismo lugar aunque no es fácil para nadie; durante la comida no hay comentarios tan acostumbrados del omega, tan llenos de energía o hablando de cualquier tema que se le pase por su mente, en cambio come en silencio y solamente se limita a contestar con monosílabos cuando le preguntan su opinión de cualquier tema que estén hablando aquel momento y nada más.

 No hay balbuceos, referencias culturales ni risas. No hay reclamaciones, llanto, burlas hirientes, desprecio, palabras malsonantes o incluso indirectas mordaces por parte de Tony. Solo se queda viendo fotografías de personas y lugares que le ha mandado Pepper con Visión mientras no se separa de Bucky, el cual lo protege con uñas y dientes, desde aquella vez que confundió al androide con aquel viejo mayordomo que prácticamente lo crio antes de romperse a llorar.

Los doctores les recuerdan que es un proceso lento y doloroso, el omega ha sufrido un gran trauma de la cual ha sido la detonante de todas las anteriores que se había negado tratar con anterioridad.

 Esa simple explicación no le da consuelo a ningún miembro del equipo.

 

 

 

 

Siente que se aquel dolor de cabeza evolucionará rápidamente a una migraña mientras camina por los pasillos de aquella sala de conferencias que hay en el palacio, con su mano derecha Everet dando indicaciones mudas a dos de sus guardaespaldas reales sobre aquel plan que han establecido hace poco. Tomando un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y eliminar su molestia ingresa a aquella sala donde lo dejaba jugar su padre en sus tiernos años de infancia para prestarle atención a la figura que está dándole la espalda en favor de ver el paisaje exótico de la selva que ofrece aquella enorme ventana.

“¿A qué se debe su visita en Wakanda, General Ross?”

“Vengo por el señor Stark.” Dice aquel hombre de forma directa la cual refleja una orden, no una sugerencia.

Eso hace que el joven gobernante lo mire fijamente, cuidando que ninguna expresión en su cara revele algo comprometedor. “Creí que Stark estaba en América por los acuerdos y como representante.”

“Creemos que esta con usted ya que fue el último en verlo.” Le dice aquel hombre. No le agrada su tono de voz “Necesitamos su apoyo para buscar y encerrar nuevamente a los fugitivos. Son traidores ante los ojos de los de los 117 países.”

“Lo lamento, pero creo que está en un error.” Le dice y puede observar la pose defensiva por parte del otro hombre. “El señor Stark no está en Wakanda, la última vez que supe de él fue poco después de la pelea del aeropuerto y no puedo ayudarlo en buscar aquellos fugitivos.”

“Le recuerdo que usted firmó los acuerdos-“

 “Y yo le recuerdo que tengo un país que gobernar.” Le interrumpe, ya cansado con el carácter que presenta el otro alfa. “Así que disculpe que no pueda ayudarlo, General. Tal vez firmé los acuerdos pero eso no significa que dejaré mis deberes reales por tiempo indefinido dejando a mi pueblo a su suerte en favor de cumplir sus caprichos que otros pueden hacer, señor.”

 Puede ver la molestia reflejada en sus ojos y en su quijada dolorosamente cerrada. Ignora su molestia. “Así que si eso es todo, por favor retírese. Y le pido que la próxima vez anuncie su visita, no es el único con una agenda apretada que no puede cambiar a su antojo.”

Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo deja escapar un suspiro mientras se lleva sus dedos al puente de la nariz para alejar el enojo y el dolor de cabeza que creció considerablemente durante aquella breve visita. Maldice en su lengua materna todas las palabras malsonantes que se le cruzan por la cabeza.

 El General Ross tiene sospechas del paradero de Anthony, no por nada vendría de tan lejos para nada. Está perdiendo el control de todo aquello aquel hombre de guerra desde el momento en que los demás países restantes les están exigiendo respuestas y por lo que puede ver, ese hombre no está acostumbrado a perder.

 Sin preámbulos sale del lugar para dirigirse a unos pasillos principales, alguien le anuncia que aquella visita a abandonado el lugar lo cual le agradece y pide que doblen la vigilancia del lugar como medida de prevención. Su mente está formando varias estrategias para ocultar al resto e incluso si todo llegara a complicarse tendría que verse en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a Strange.

 Necesita darles la noticia a los demás.

 

 

 

 

“…Y aquí es una foto de nosotros cuando nos graduamos de la MIT.” Le muestra una fotografía donde salen los dos juntos aun vestidos con las togas y birretes, el gorro puesto de forma torpe y cada uno con diploma en mano.  “¿Recuerdas, Tones?”

No, no lo recuerda en absoluto. Pero no lo dice en voz alta, en cambio solo le regala un pequeño estirón de labios a Rhodey. “Solías cantar _Girls just want to have fun_ en la ducha.”

Escucha una tremenda carcajada por parte de Sharon y una sutil por parte de Natasha mientras que el mencionado tiene un curioso tono rosado en sus mejillas oscuras. “¡Prometiste nunca decírselo a alguien!”

La alfa solo ríe un poco más antes que visualice a alguien a lo lejos. ”Creo que Visión necesita un poco de ayuda.” Y sin más se levanta de su lugar para ayudarlo y de paso darles un poco de espacio al resto. Agradecen el gesto de la espía antes de mostrarles otras fotografías.

“Mira, aquí estás en tu casa en Malibu…-”

Deja de escucharla, dejando que esas palabras floten en el aire mientras observa los labios de aquella mujer moverse y las manos de aquel hombre le muestren fotografías que deben significar algo para él pero simplemente no lo hacen y decide que es más interesante mirar al cielo antes de dejarse ir por el tren de sus pensamientos rotos, sintiendo la brisa fresca sobre su piel.

...Tal vez fue porque estaba solo en sus pensamientos ignorando a sus compañeros de turno mientras le mostraba fotografías suyas de una vida que simplemente no recordaba o solamente prestando poca atención al paisaje exótico que había alrededor rodeando aquel parque fue que le impacto tanto aquella risita de bebé chirreando alegremente al recibir los besos juguetones de su madre que en su mente rota sustituye con unos pequeños berridos que piden su atención en aquel lugar frío e iluminado con luces artificiales en lugar del sol…

Ya no tiene aquel pequeño de ojos castaños que hacen juego con su melena café ni tez morena que le había entregado su cuidador, se lo han llevado lejos. Quiere destruir a todos lo que impiden tener de vuelta al cachorro pero es severamente castigado por medio de golpes por aquellos alfas antes de ser neutralizado y volviendo a la silla, donde lo único que escucha con los llantos de aquel bebé que pronto olvidará.

Se mira las manos, el pánico ganando terreno mientras ignora las llamadas de sus acompañantes; ya no hay sangre ni rastros de heridas pero eso hace sentirse peor. ¿Dónde está? Mira la cara de aquella rubia y aquel hombre de tez oscura que lo observan preocupados y a lo lejos escucha pisadas cada vez más cerca de su posición pero poco le importa ya.

"Mi bebé..." Exclama el omega, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo y hay una pequeña chispa azul. En su cabeza escucha los llantos del bebé que le ha quitado su cuidador de forma abrupta. ¿Porque se lo quitó? "¿Dónde está mi bebé?”

“Tony, tienes que calmarte-”

 "¿Dónde está?” No puede calmarse. ¿No lo entienden? Necesita tenerlo de vuelta, es demasiado pequeñito y débil para valerse por sí mismo. “¡¿Dónde está?!"

Sus manos están temblando y su respiración se vuelve poco a poco agitada; puede recordarlo, es demasiado pequeño y teme que se dificulte respirar cuando llora demasiado. La primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos estaba con la piel tan rojita y llena de tubos en su boca que incluso dudo un momento pensando que cualquier movimiento brusco podría dañarlo.

No es como aquel bebé regordete con mejillas sonrojadas que había cargado hace mucho tiempo, compara en su cabeza y no sabe el porqué de ese pensamiento tan espontaneo, pero así como llega se va. En cambio se enfoca en acunarlo, sintiendo el pequeño calor que emana el bebé que se acurruca en su regazo.

Siente unas menos sobre sus brazos, no se ha dado cuenta que se ha levantado y empezado a caminar.  “Tony, debes tranquilizarte.”

 “No.” Exclama antes de zafarse bruscamente de las manos de Sam. Puede sentir el hormigueo familiar de aquel metal líquido que quiere envolverlo. “¡No!”

Puede sentir los ojos puestos sobre él que lo taladran pero poco le importa, no le importa nada; mira hacia las mesas donde yacen aquellas fotografías y puede apreciar las fotos de aquel bebé rubio que tiene cargado en brazos, se ve joven y feliz mientras carga aquel bultito pero sabe que no es su bebé.

Su bebé es más pequeño y siempre trae un tubito en la nariz para que pueda respirar mejor. El cuidador siempre se lo entrega llorando después de cada inyección que le dan al pequeño, no puede decir nada pues sabe que si lo hace se lo van a quitar y no quiere aquello, en cambio solo se concentra en el pequeño retumbar de aquel corazón de esa persona tan pequeñita que necesita toda su atención.

En sus ojos hay una pelea de color: el azul y el café tratando de fundirse para convertirse en una tormenta que refleja las emociones que embriagan al omega. El castaño camina hacia aquellas fotos que yacen regadas en aquella mesa desesperándose cada segundo en no encontrar foto alguna de aquel bebé de melena castaña. En cambio solo se encuentra la foto de unos niños correteando con un escudo de colores rojo, blanco y azul haciendo que suelte la foto de golpe y se lleve sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Puede ver ese escudo golpearlo, una y otra y otra vez contra su pecho; no puede ver el rostro de aquella persona pero en su mente hay una voz que le susurra que es el peor enemigo de Hydra y que debe de destruir si no quiere perderlo, y es cuando entonces puede visualizar sangre en sus manos y en medio de sus piernas. ¿Por qué? 

“¡¿Dónde está?!" Les grita en la cara, antes de correr a los brazos de su padre. “¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!"

 Bucky solo puede ver a su hijo preocupado. “Tony…”

Puede ver el rostro de Zemo, su cabello peinado y sus lentes exageradamente limpios sobre su nariz mientras que el castaño solo lo mira amarrado sobre aquella peculiar silla donde varios sujetos con batas blancas y cubre bocas van y vienen con instrumentos de hospital.

“Serás algo mejor, Superior. Recuerda quien es el enemigo, recuerda quien quiso matar a tu bebé.”

 Siente las lágrimas por fin resbalando de sus ojos a causa de la impotencia que invade su cuerpo por completo. No quiere la lastima de su padre, no la acepta. ¿No entiende lo que le quitaron? ¿Por qué no le ayuda? Reniega aquel abrazo que le trata de dar, no quiere consuelo. No necesita ninguna de esas emociones que le estorban y con esos pensamientos se separa del abrazo de su padre de forma brusca.

 No sabe la verdadera razón; tal vez por su desesperación o el subconsciente que lo relaciona como protector lo toma por los brazos a aquel alfa rubio que aún conserva los rastros de aquella nariz rota que siempre lo mira a los lejos con dolor. “¿Dónde está mi bebé?"

 Aquellos grandes brazos envuelven su figura en un abrazo y el omega solo se rompe a llorar. “¿Dónde está Ian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my love clumsykitty ~♥


	8. Where demons come from

 

Primero escuchó un débil llanto que fue cobrando fuerza conforme esos pequeños pulmones se llenaban de aire por primera vez. Le pareció el sonido más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran haber escuchado en toda su vida, extendiendo sus manos, ansioso de tener entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto envuelto ya en una manta azul cielo.

-Ian…

 

 

 

_Año 1935_

_Alemania Nazi_

 

El General Schmidt leía el informe que el Doctor Abraham Erskine puso sobre su escritorio, esperando por sus palabras. El Führer deseaba mejores alemanes, mejores soldados. Claro que tenían un buen legado genético, fuertes Alfas, diligentes Betas, serviles Omegas. Todo estaba en su lugar según la pauta evolutiva que los había hecho así. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban reforzar esos genes arios más los pocos Omegas que tenían a su disposición no contaban con las características necesarias para asimilar y transmitir las cualidades de los Alfas en sus cachorros. Necesitaban mejores incubadoras, Alemania tenía un buen número de inmigrantes, judíos, gitanos, orientales e incluso americanos. Material de donde explorar las posibilidades. Erskine ya había desarrollado una fórmula en sus laboratorios, un componente capaz de mejorar los daños a nivel molecular, solo hacía falta probarlos.

-Yo lo haré. Probaré en mí mismo.

-General…

-¿Hizo bien su trabajo, Herr Erskine?

-Sí.

-Entonces no hay nada que temer, por una nueva generación de soldados, al servicio del más grande ideal de todos… Hail Hydra.

-… Hail Hydra.

 

 

 

_Año 1948_

_Apuntes del Doctor Armin Zola_

 

“ _Si bien los componentes del súper suero pueden lograr una recuperación de aminoácidos, es necesario que el paciente ya cuente con una herencia genética ideal. Las primeras pruebas del proyecto mostraron que los sujetos débiles en ADN no resistían los efectos posteriores al súper suero modificado. La Campaña de los Alpes, donde se experimentó con los soldados aliados había dado como resultado solamente un paciente positivo: el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, a quien se le permitió volver en su aparente rescate, enfrentando posteriormente a Red Skull sin que mostrara ningún efecto colateral a la primera dosis del suero. Tomando las notas del Doctor Erskine, procederemos a la segunda fase del Proyecto Winter Soldier, dando gracias a HYDRA por habernos proveído de Vibranium que nos facilitarán el trabajo de prótesis. Remarco la importancia de que el sujeto de pruebas con su genética ideal es pieza clave en estos experimentos, la exhaustiva revisión del ADN del Sargento Barnes nos arroja un porcentaje idóneo de dominio Alfa que procederemos a aumentar… aunque hemos corrido con suerte al obtener una muestra de sangre del Capitán Rogers, que será usada para el Proyecto Lost Child._ ”

 

 

 

_Año 1965_

_El Pentágono._

 

El Capitán Thaddeus Ross observaba atento las primeras pruebas en soldados experimentales a quienes se les había dado una variación del súper suero. Serían muy tontos de creer que solamente los trabajos de Erskine y Zola iban a quedar en el olvido. Nuevos soldados, Alfas obedientes, superiores, resistentes a prácticamente todo ambiente eran necesarios para mantener el orden y la paz. El problema era el mismo desde los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial: la falta de buenos Omegas. Sin embargo, Ross no podía quitarse del pensamiento cierta figura conocida que estaba ayudándoles, ese engreído de Howard Stark. Un Omega como ninguno, porque no solamente tenía resistencia a los Alfas, era extraordinariamente brillante, su mente era un tesoro de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica e iba a sacarle provecho además de ese súper suero.

Ya había ordenado la esterilización por dosis minúsculas de su Beta, María Stark. Ella no era una candidata idónea según los estudios, el genio de su pareja se perdería desde el primer vástago, algo que Ross no podía darse el lujo, gruñendo al ver caer muertos a sus soldados. No resistían. Había algo mal, algo que necesitaban cambiar, pero no tenían consigo a ningún doctor experto en el campo de la genética y las energías fundamentales. Suspiró, marchándose con un nuevo documento recientemente adquirido por sus espías, una carpeta en cuya portada podía leerse con letra manuscrita en alemán “ _Proyecto Lost Child_ ”. De los últimos trabajos del recientemente fallecido Armin Zola, quien supo de primera mano de los apuntes de Red Skull y los primeros trabajos de Erskine. Ross también conocía del Proyecto Winter Soldier, aunque con la administración presente en la Casa Blanca poco o nada había podido moverse para averiguar más al respecto. Tan solo tenían un contacto en Siberia y eso era todo.

 

 

 

_Año 1977_

_París, Francia_.

 

-Permítame felicitarle por su ascenso, General Ross.

Éste asintió, levantando su copa hacia el distinguido hombre en traje fino que respondía al nombre de Alexander Pierce, quien trabajaba para la CIA, aunque era un secreto a voces que su verdadera vocación no se encontraba entre los informes oficiales del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

-Supe que tuvo algunos contratiempos.

-No fueron contratiempos, general. Parece que el Vínculo funcionó.

-¿Entonces es su padre? ¿Realmente es su padre?

-La reacción en el atentado así lo indica. Nuestro soldado no hubiera hecho nada de no haber tenido tan cerca a su cachorro.

-Tengo que felicitarle de vuelta, Señor Pierce, esta es la segunda ocasión en que sus misiones han tenido éxito. Creí que lo de las Vegas había sido un mero accidente fortuito.

-Por supuesto que no, General Ross -bufó el hombre con una sonrisa torva- Stark era muy precavido con sus ciclos y cuidados, así que intervenimos para romper eso y conseguir nuestra cruza. Ahora solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que, además de la inteligencia, ese cachorro haya heredado los genes de su padre.

-Luego del atentado resultará difícil -Ross chasqueó su lengua- Carter no le abandonará. ¿Qué me dice de ella?

-Ya ha sido administrado también el degenerativo neuronal. En unos veinte… treinta años a lo mucho comenzará a mostrar síntomas y nadie pensará jamás que fue accidental.

-Necesitamos alejar el cachorro de su Manada. No confío en el idiota de Stane, demasiado ambicioso y exhibicionista.

-Es un mal necesario para cubrir la fachada. Déjemelo a mí, general, ¿le he decepcionado?

-No.

Pierce sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantando su copa de champán. -Hail Hydra.

-Hail Hydra.

 

 

 

_Año 1991_

_Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts (MIT)._

 

Anthony Edward Stark sonrió, mordiéndose luego un labio al ver la cara de incredulidad del cuerpo de profesores al mostrarles su mejora en el reactor que había iniciado su padre. Un Reactor Arc que parecía ser estable, aunque faltaban ligeros detalles a solucionar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no se sintió el Omega que Howard despreciaba, el sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad lo fortalecieron, se dijo que así era como se sentían los Alfas de manera natural todos los días de sus afortunadas vidas. Un par de profesores llevaron sus ojos ante los pizarrones atascados de ecuaciones apuradas que él había escrito y luego al prototipo que descansaba sobre la mesa, como no creyendo que fuese real. Hubo las consabidas preguntas, respondiéndolas más que gustoso entre pequeños saltos llenos de vanidad.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del enorme salón, abriéndola después. Tony frunció su ceño porque se trataba nada menos que de Peggy Carter, quien se disculpó con sus profesores al presentarse así de emergencia. Era necesario que volvieran a la Mansión Stark. El joven Omega se retiró, dejando el prototipo a uno de sus amigos profesores para que lo guardara junto a su brazo robótico recién creado también, corriendo para alcanzar a su tía, como le decía, aunque no eran parientes consanguíneos más la fundadora de SHIELD era como su segunda madre… o la tercera. Era confuso aquel tema que dejó a un lado para mirarle con extrañeza, ella jamás interrumpía sus clases porque sabía cuánto amaba estar ahí, mucho más que en su llamado hogar donde solamente pasaba las Navidades a solas frente a un árbol que la servidumbre había puesto con una cena comprada.

-¿Qué sucede, tía Peggy?

-Quiero que vayas con tus padres.

-Pero el semestre…

-Es necesario -la aún imponente mujer se giró sobre sus talones para verle- Ellos van a ausentarse más tiempo del ordinario, Tony.

-Mmm -éste se cruzó de brazos, alzando su mentón- ¿Y para eso interrumpí mi gran presentación?

-No -Carter le miró fijamente, picando su pecho con un dedo- Tu madre quiere que estés con ella antes de que se marchen. No quiere irse sin despedirse de ti.

-Pero…

-Y yo le prometí que lo harías, Anthony Edward Stark.

-¡Solo iré a pasar la Navidad con la mucama! -se quejó Tony con un mohín- Mamá María exagera.

Peggy arqueó una ceja y el joven genio cerró el pico de golpe.

-Eso pensé. Haz tu maleta, te espero en el estacionamiento.

De forma inesperada, hubo un tráfico que les hizo llegar muy tarde, justo cuando el auto salía de la mansión. Howard peleó con Tony como siempre, María no pudo decirle nada y para cuando el Omega despertara al día siguiente, habría oficiales de policía esperándole con una fatal noticia.

 

 

 

_DARPA_

_Desierto de Arizona_.

El General Ross arqueó una ceja al recibir un sobre sin remitente que abrió en su despacho a solas, leyendo un informe sobre la muerte violenta de Howard y María Stark. Sonrió apenas, siguiendo su lectura, había un joven científico que estaba trabajando en los apuntes de Erskine y Stark sobre el súper suero, alguien que sabía de física nuclear. Nombre: Bruce Banner. Ross alzó ambas cejas al leer el perfil del hombre en cuestión. Una hermosa manera de despedir el año y recibir el siguiente.

 

 

 

_Año 2008_

_Afganistán_.

 

Temía por su vida, temía por su integridad física. No volvería a ver a Pepper, de eso estaba seguro. Esos hombres no iban a dejarle ir con vida, una vez que cumpliera con lo que ellos estaban solicitando, los iban a asesinar tanto a Ho Yinsen como a él. Tony jaló aire, mirando alrededor de aquella oscuridad que era la cueva. Hasta el momento todo se había concentrado en darle unos buenos sustos y luego meterle la cabeza en esa jodida tina de agua fría, pero notaba las miradas de los terroristas. Era un Omega, uno que iba a quedarse muy pronto sin la protección de los supresivos a menos que realizara un milagro. Llevó una mano a su pecho, quejándose por el dolor todavía constante de tener un reactor incrustado. Ironías de la vida que su juego de adolescente ahora estuviera salvándole el pellejo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Has decidido lo que harás, Stark? -preguntó Yinsen a lo lejos.

-Será mi mejor semana -replicó.

 

 

 

_Nueva York_.

 

-No me interesa, Stane, tenías solamente y solamente una misión y has fallado catastróficamente.

-Virginia Potts se entromete en el camino, general.

-Parece que las mujeres son el escudo de Tony Stark.

-… voy a tratar de conseguir la muestra.

-Hará algo mejor, Señor Stane. Quiero que el Señor Carter sufra un accidente muy desafortunado y extraiga de su avión un paquete herméticamente sellado no mayor a un bolso de mujer.

-Lo tendrá general. ¿Y conseguiré los permisos del ejército?

-Toda la jodida DARPA si quiere -le mintió.

 

 

 

Siempre se hacían pruebas genéticas en los lugares menos pensados, donde la política o las causas nobles de personalidades no alcanzaban. Esos sitios que nadie miraba porque no tenían petróleo, diamantes o alguna otra materia prima que los dirigentes de naciones añoraban poseer. Para ellos, para HYDRA, había otros tesoros escondidos en los genes humanos que era necesario refinar. Hacer más fuertes a los Alfas, indiscutiblemente dominantes, asegurarse del servilismo de los Beta y hacerse de los pocos Omegas con una base de ADN lo suficientemente intacta que los convirtiera en las incubadoras perfectas. Ese pensamiento lo compartían el General Ross con el ahora nuevo Director en Jefe de SHIELD, Alexander Pierce, salvo que éste no tenía las trabas del militar para sus experimentos, utilizando las ventajas de su puesto, ya había ordenado varias cruzas en diferentes puntos del mundo.

Mientras los Vengadores iban apareciendo y desapareciendo, Pierce ya había puesto su mirada en un pueblo abandonado luego de la separación de la Unión Soviética, perdido entre las fronteras de países de primer mundo. Sokovia. Creando un sistema comunista con un ejército de buenos soldados elegidos de manera muy puntual en base a su ADN. En ellos harían las pruebas necesarias para seleccionar al próximo candidato para el Proyecto Lost Child, mientras Ross estaba tratando de salir del meollo en que su científico, quien había prometido una nueva manera de crear soldados perfectos con energía de Rayos Gamma y, cuya prueba según había visto en los informes, había concluido con un gigante verde iracundo que casi le costó el rango al general. Ése era el problema trabajando entre militares y científicos ratones de biblioteca que poco o nada sabían de esa clase de experimentos que ellos ya llevaban haciendo desde que Her Red Skull dejara su legado.

Con el Proyecto Insight que ingenuos estaban realizando de manera generosa para ellos, terminarían por completar sus experimentos, sin embargo, como un hombre con experiencia y un colmillo para los planes de HYDRA, Pierce ya tenía entre las fuerzas de élite Sokovianas a un soldado en particular, un Alfa poderoso al que la suerte para tener cachorros aún no le había sonreído, pero con una esposa Omega, ellos podían obrar milagros. Los análisis estaban por concluir, y de ser positivos, Helmut Zemo sería muy pronto padre del primer Lost Child. El General Ross había tardado mucho en consumar sus planes, con los cambios y cruzas sin sentido, el banco genético de la Humanidad se iba deteriorando. Quizá su único obstáculo palpable era una vez más ese tesoro de la nación norteamericana, el Capitán América. Alexander Pierce tenía el perfecto remedio para eso, y también para echar a perder SHIELD.

 

 

 

-General Ross, le presento a Anthony…

-Tony Stark, me parece que su nombre es conocido.

-Soy un alto mando militar de los Estados Unidos.

-Sí, claro. ¿No financió el proyecto del Doctor Banner?

-…

-Digo, porque bien podrían financiar mis proyectos. Son bastante lucrativos.

-Tony, el general no está acostumbrado a maneras tan bruscas.

-Está bien, Obadiah, todo mundo sabe quién es Tony Stark.

 

_Un Omega Superior_.

 

 

 

La cuestión era que Tony ya se había dado por vencido en cuestiones del amor cuando Steve llegó a su vida, hablando de la vida amorosa. Eran compañeros, amigos, hermanos Vengadores desde hace tiempo, pero el Alfa de Alfas comenzó a colarse en su corazón con la fuerza de un huracán clasificación cinco… o quizá era una mega tormenta como ésas en Júpiter que duraban milenios. Un toque, un solo roce de parte del rubio y la piel del millonario parecía una mezcla muy mala ese juguete Simon y las notas de Encuentros Cercanos del Tercer Tipo. Ni siquiera con Pepper fue así, tan rotundo, tan devastador que no dejaba rincón alguno en su mente ni en su cuerpo sin que el capitán lo estuviera invadiendo. Stark se miraba al espejo cada mañana que se levantaba para decirse que solamente estaba alucinando porque era imposible lo que su mente de Omega le estaba sugiriendo. Entonces un día Steve llegó con una rosa, una sola, apenas en botón, tan nervioso como niño boy scout declamando su propuesta amorosa.

Sarah Rogers debía estar orgullosa de haber criado a semejante espécimen cuando el mundo lo que menos pedía era un hombre de buen corazón. Tony cayó rendido a los pies de súper soldado. En realidad, fue al revés, pero sería algo que jamás aceptaría como genio vanidoso que era. Se enamoraron, se encamaron hasta que los Vengadores terminaron huyendo a departamentos solos antes de seguir traumándose -eso fue en juego- y finalmente, un día el castaño por fin pudo decirle un real y certero _Te amo_ a Steve. Como era su costumbre, justo cuando iba a una misión a punto de despegar el Quinjet a través del mando de comunicación bajo la mirada acusadora de una María Hill cruzándose de brazos por usar los recursos de SHIELD para mensajes amorosos. El Hombre de Hierro le prometió un bonito vestido y los mejores zapatos de diseñador a la agente mientras veía elevarse al cielo la nave con quien pensó, sería más adelante su futuro esposo.

 

 

 

_Ultrón._

_Jarvis murió._

_Ultrón._

_Todo es tu culpa, Tony._

_Ultrón._

_Steve está decepcionado._

_Ultrón._

_Chitauris._

_Stane._

_Maya._

_Afganistán._

_Ultrón._

_Sokovia._

 

 

 

Su nieta le abrazo, estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de echar a correr una vez más hacia el jardín donde sus primos mayores le esperaban para seguir jugando con las pelotas. El General Ross se llevó a los labios ese jugo que su esposa insistía en que bebiera luego de sus infartos sufridos. Pierce estaba bien muerto por ser demasiado ambicioso, aunque su trabajo estaba completo, ahora los civiles ya no creerían en organizaciones como SHIELD… y muy pronto en los Vengadores.

-General, señor, tiene una llamada de Viena.

-La atenderé en mi despacho privado.

-Señor, sí, señor.

-¡Anette, recuerda que le prometiste a tu abuela ayudarle con las galletas!

-¡SIIIIIIIII ABUEELITOOOOO!

Thaddeus Ross caminó lento hacia su despacho, ocultando la sonrisa que pretendía aparecer en su rostro porque sabía de quien era la llamada. Pierce le había enviado los informes antes de morir de forma tan vergonzosa frente a Nick Fury y sus Vengadores. Sin contar que había perdido a ese Alfa del que todavía podía servirse. Echando un vistazo por los amplios ventanales de su mansión en Washington, se volvió, tomando el teléfono que se llevó a la oreja, observando frente a él un retrato familiar de los Ross, Alfas empoderados y siempre militares.

-Zemo, ¿lo encontraste?

- _Bucarest_.

-Pasaremos a la siguiente fase.

 

 

 

Primero escuchó un débil llanto que fue cobrando fuerza conforme esos pequeños pulmones se llenaban de aire por primera vez. Le pareció el sonido más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran haber escuchado en toda su vida, extendiendo sus manos, ansioso de tener entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto envuelto ya en una manta azul cielo.

-Ian…

Helmut sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, depositando un beso en su agotada esposa, mientras las enfermeras les daban un espacio a solas, como familia. Tenía a su cachorro, su primer cachorro. Un hermoso niño con ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Gracias a la verdadera Hydra que les había proporcionado no solo el control del gobierno de Sokovia, sino también traía consigo avanzados proyectos de fertilidad que habían palidecer a los más modernos de hospitales de vanguardia. Gracias a ellos ahora tenía una familia.

-Padre, éste es tu nieto.

Sería su consentido y por quien decidiría más adelante unirse a ese grupo de fuerzas especiales. Había razón para ello, bastaba con mirar a su tierno Ian en la cuna para saberlo. Ese pequeño y hermoso bebé era todo un Alfa, como ninguno. Tenía que darle un mundo donde esa supremacía con la que había sido dotado consiguiera mostrarse. Entre los débiles ideales de los nuevos políticos jamás sucedería, que todos eran iguales, que todos podían tener las mismas oportunidades. Mentiras más grandes no se habían dicho para que los inferiores tuvieran acceso a privilegios que solamente iban a echar a perder. Ya el Barón Strucker estaba tratando a civiles con genes idóneos para mutarlos en humanos superdotados, justo como muy pronto el mundo iba a ser. Se imaginaba a su tierno Ian ganando medallas, por más igualdades que les impusieran siempre sería un Alfa superior.

-Señor, tenemos una alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los Vengadores se dirigen hacia acá.

 

 

 

_“… quizá la única debilidad hasta ahora encontrada es la necesidad de mantener el lazo Omega hasta la aparición de los primeros colmillos. Pruebas anteriores demostraron que los recién nacidos aislados de sus Omegas comenzaron a contraer enfermedades causadas por el debilitamiento de su sistema inmunológico deprimido a causa de la ausencia del Vínculo materno. Sin embargo, una vez que el cachorro puede valerse por sí mismo, este Vínculo debe ser roto de forma expedita o se causará una dependencia psicológica perjudicial para su posterior entrenamiento. De preferencia, se recomienda la completa eliminación de todo rastro Omega, incluyéndole. No es necesario que para el fortalecimiento del recién nacido Lost Child se forme un lazo con su vientre materno biológico, se le puede sustituir, obteniendo los mismos resultados…”_

_Nota de Armin Zola._

 

 


	9. One answer in exchange for three more questions

Si preguntaran una palabra que describieran a Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts sería simplemente inteligente.

 ¿Inteligente? preguntarían varios. Ella no posee una gran inteligencia que envidiar y relacionar con las grandes mentes, dirían algunos, tal vez la relacionarían con la palabra belleza y de aspecto deslumbrante e incluso muchos la tomarían como una mujer de gran paciencia al ser una de las pocas personas de haber soportado las niñeras de su antiguo jefe y pareja sentimental.

 Lo que la conocen bien aceptarían aquellas descripciones e incluso estarían de acuerdo pero para ellos a la hora de describirla de forma definitiva era para ellos simplemente una de las mujeres más inteligentes y sabías que han tenido el placer de conocerla.

 Con la cabeza en alto mantiene su rostro en una sonrisa amable a la mesa directiva mientras maneja todo aquel embrollo con agilidad y maestría sin que ningún cabello salga de su lugar en aquella coleta cuidadosamente hecha, dando soluciones aparentemente rápidas antes de salir de aquella sala de juntas para embarcarse a la manada de lobos amarillista que están hambrientos de alguna noticia que saborear y publicar.

A estos últimos los evita lo más que puede y solo puede ofrecerles unas cuantas fotografías durante su trayecto hacia el automóvil donde Happy la acompaña antes de subir y manejar lo más rápido para alejarse de ahí.

 Se permite soltar todo aquel aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras esta sobándose el cuello, permitiendo solo un momento romper la compostura dentro del vehículo antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento; mira al techo tratando de repasar todo lo que ha pasado y se pregunta como sigue Tony en su recuperación antes que aparte aquel pensamiento de forma rápida pues sabe que si continua pensando en el castaño se dejará llevar por el sentimiento que tiene acumulado y no podrá parar una vez que lo deje salir.

Confía ciegamente en que Rhodey sabrá manejar la situación junto con Carter, ellos son las pocas personas que podrían ayudar a Tony a salir adelante, y aunque ella también quiere estar con él sabe que su lugar esta aquí. 

Porque aunque ya no sean pareja lo ama; tal vez no de forma sentimental ni carnal sino de una forma más pura e incondicional siendo así su mejor amigo.

Agradeciéndole al beta una vez que llegan a su destino, sube hasta su piso y se quita las zapatillas una vez que cruza el umbral antes desimplemente arrojarlos a un lado y asegura la puerta. Revisa el lugar conextremo cuidado, algo indispensable cuando estas conectada con Tony Stark o Los Vengadores, y cuando considera el lugar seguro saca un pequeño articular antes de ponérselo y ocultarlo con su cabello.

“¿Viernes?”

“¿Si, señorita Potts?”

“Ya sabes que hacer.”

“Enseguida.”

Espera unos segundos, los cuales aprovecha para servirse un poco de agua antes de darle el primer trago. “Buenas tardes señorita Potts.”

“Buenas tardes a ti también Jocasta.” La saluda Pepper mientras que con sus dedos juega con un pequeño y simple reloj que tiene puesta en su muñeca y es indispensable en su vestimenta desde que empezó a trabajar en las Industrias STARK. “Por favor, saca los archivos.”

“Por supuesto.” Exclama una voz de mujer con un ligero acento francés, diferente al acento irlandés de Viernes o al inglés de Jarvis. “¿Quiere que saque los últimos o la recopilación completa?”

“Solo lo último.” Ajusta su reloj con un pequeño clic, haciendo que se disparen varios hologramas en el aire con las ultimas relacionadas con la empresa, los super héroes o los tratados que mencionan cada vez los medios exigiendo una respuesta. Observa aquellos hologramas lleno de noticias y vídeos que abundan en la red. “Tony, Tony… ¿Cual es la respuesta de lo que estabas buscando?”

Desvía la mirada en favor de llevarse su mano a su cuello que esta tieso a causa del estrés. “¿Que estabas buscado en primer lugar?”

Mira el caos de aquella multitud dividida de opiniones sobre el Acuerdo de Sokovia haciendo presión en el General Thaddeus Ross por una respuesta y una nota que hace mención de Margaret Carter, haciendo que la pelirroja frunza el ceño. “Jocasta, dame el informe del General Thaddeus Ross de su historial en el ejercito y su relación sobre Bruce Banner.”

La respuesta que recibe son de cientos de informes que seguramente han robado ambas I.A de aquellas bases militares de secciones que técnicamente no deberían existir; nota tras nota relacionan el nombre de Ross con los experimentos gamas y se sorprende que tal fatídico resultado no le dieran de baja en el ejercito sin honores sino que lo premian escalando de rango a General, dando así el inicio de una caza exhaustiva del ahora fugitivo y desaparecido Bruce.

Tuerce la boca al ver que hay información que falta, apuesta que esa información le daría las respuestas pero solo la conocen a callejones sin salida que no tienen pies ni cabeza. ¿Por que hasta ahora Ross reclama control sobre el grupo de los Vengadores y no antes?

La respuesta viene casi de inmediato: Banner ya no esta pero tiene a Rogers, el único sujeto que tiene el suero del super soldado disponible después de la caída de SHIELD y sin la protección que le ofrecía Nick Fury. Eso sumado con el apoyo de los acuerdos podía darle las armas necesarias para reclamar una muestra del suero que el alfa lleva en su sangre…

“Viernes, dame los archivos del Extremis.”

“La base de daros esta incompleta, señorita Potts.”

“Maldición.” Suelta en voz baja al ver sus temores siendo confirmados. “Enséñame la información que tienes.”

Se muestran archivos vagos sobre aquel virus; ve aquellas formulas y anotaciones que se sabe de memoria e identifica rápidamente los datos que faltan pues ella fue una que apoyó al genio sobre una solución definitiva sobre la inestabilidad de aquel experimento. No hay huella de ella en los expedientes y maldice entre dientes al darse cuenta que Tony ha englobado el problema bajo su nombre como protección.

Nadie sabe que Pepper fue una de las víctimas del Extremis ni mucho menos que ha sido una de las dos que sobrevivió gracias a la solución.

“¿Alguien más tenía acceso a la información?”

“Además del señor Stark y usted, solo Jarvis antes de su inminente muerte después de lo de Ultrón.”

“Robaron la base de datos.” Es la única respuesta que tiene y no le agrada en lo absoluto. “Jocarsa, los archivos de los hermanos Maximoff durante su estadía en HYDRA.”

Fotografías, muestras de sangre y descripciones de puntos de vista sobre los avances, son algunas de las pruebas que tienen sobre la experimentación genética que ha realizado esa horrible organización con tal de mejorar las habilidades del ser humano a su conveniencia.

“Necesito los archivos  que consiguió Tony de la doctora Betty Ross durante la fase de experimentación con rayos gama cuando trabajaba con Banner.” Los documentos se presentan en el aire junto con las demás. “Realiza una linea del tiempo con todos los archivos abiertos.”

Se aleja unos pasos para observa aquel mapa que yace en medio de su sala de estar, dándose cuenta lo que Tony Stark había descubierto y no había podido revelar.

El General Ross era una de las personas que estaba detrás de todo este circo.

Aun hay lagunas que no se pueden aclarar, misiones clasificadas fantasmas supone… ¿Que eran las verdaderas misiones en realidad? ¿Que es lo que quiere lograr? ¿Porque tanto interés en relación con el omega?

Se restriega la cara con ambas manos, la cabeza le duele al ver todo junto. Quiere entender la verdadera razón pero pareciera que la información se burla pues sabe que la respuesta enfrente de ella pero se siente tonta por no saberlo interpretar.

Esta a punto de darse por vencida por el momento hasta que ve que la bandeja de información hay una carpeta alejada al resto. Podría pasar simplemente desapercibida si no fuera porque hay una pequeña notificación que quiere llamar su atención.

Se muerde el labio por no saber que hacer, es en la bandeja de Tony y eso sería romper parte de su privacidad antes de prestarle su atención con la información que tiene enfrente… antes que sus ojos decidan desviarse nuevamente hacia aquella carpeta y se regañe mentalmente para evitar la tentación.

Gruñe un segundo antes de aceptar aquella carpeta para ver su contenido… y lo que ve hace que se le ponga un nudo en la garganta.

Son fotos y artículos que tiene de Peggy Carter, cualquier nota por minúscula que sea y se tomen la molestia de nombrarla va directamente al archivo digital que tiene; pone una sonrisa acuosa en su rostro y se ríe brevemente al recordar la fachada del omega para evitar a toda costa mostrar su lado sentimental. Es como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo que no sabías cuanto habías extrañado hasta que lo tienes enfrente.

Esta a punto de dejar aquello hasta que ve varios mensajes que no han sido leídos poco antes de aquel embrollo tan desastroso. Con la curiosidad carcomiendo por dentro decide abrir los mensajes antes de que su corazón se pare un momento para después golpear furiosa y dolorosamente en su pecho, amenazando con astillarse las costillas poco antes de romperse; sus dedos pican como si cientos de agujas se encajaran en aquella piel blanca, amenazando con darle una tonalidad rosada para pasar a un peligroso tono rojizo a causa del suero controlado que lleva dentro y siente sus ojos picar a causa de la impresión.

 

_“…La salud de la señora Margaret Elizabeth Carter evoluciona de maravilla, se cree que dentro de poco podrá a volver a moverse sin ayuda de una silla de ruedas, aunque se administrará una enfermera de cabecera para supervisar y evitar otro episodio…”_

 

 

 

_“…Aun con tan avanzada edad ha podido recuperar la movilidad, solo con un bastón como apoyo hemos decidido ampliar sus tiempos de movilidad para fortalecer sus piernas y mejorar la retención de recuerdos…”_

 

 

 

_“…La mente de la paciente ha sufrido un colapso, piensa que aun estamos en guerra y ha tratado de utilizar un tenedor como arma pero dejando a un lado aquello ha demostrado que sus huesos han evitado el deterioro temido…”_

 

 

 

_“Las evaluaciones han demostrados que la salud de Margaret E. Carter esta en orden, descartando lo temido en semanas anteriores después de aquella indigestión que sufrió al consumir ciertos alimentos…”_

 

 

 

_“Estimado Sr. Anthony E. Stark:_

_Le queremos agradecer de antemano por contribuir en la investigación de pacientes con Alzheimer…”_

 

 

 

_“…Hemos de informarles que la señora Margaret E. Carter ha pasado las exámenes obligatorios para poder realizar dichas pruebas de prueba para poder utilizar su prototipo para ayudar a los pacientes…”_

 

 

 

_“…Lamentamos informarle que Margaret E. Carter ha fallecido la madrugada de hoy alrededor de las 2 mientras dormía, creemos que su corazón ha sufrido una falla causándole también una falla respiratoria…”_

 

 

 

Sabe que esta llorando cuando siente las lagrimas no derramadas obstruyendo su visión y cuando trata de tomar aire para tranquilizarse simplemente no puede, en cambio se pone a hipar antes de romperse a llorar completamente, dejando que las lágrimas corran libremente por sus mejillas y su maquillaje se arruine en el proceso pero poco importa ya; siente que el dolor ajeno la embriaga y de cierta forma se alegra de saber que aquellos correos jamás llegaron a leerse hacia la persona a la que iba originalmente dirigida.

Es demasiado injusto, se dice una y otra vez, demasiada injusticia hacia sola una persona.

Deja sus manos aferrarse con fuerza al respaldo de un mueble que tiene cerca mientras trata de controlar las sensaciones de miles de piquetes que hormiguean sus manos de forma frenética a causa de tantas emociones que quieren salir de aquel quiebre de hace unos momentos. 

Cuenta hasta diez acompañado con ejercicios de respiración para evitar un ataque de ira que era muy frecuente desde aquel ataque que modificó su estructura molecular de su ADN, ella no sería quien se delatara y romper aquella fachada de los informes que la omiten solo ganándose la atención de todos hacia su persona por un simple ataque de rabia.

Cuando levanta la vista y vuelve a ver toda la información que tiene sabe que ha obtenido una respuesta concreta. O al menos una parte de aquel enorme rompecabezas tan delicadamente diseñado y complicado.

“Viernes, necesito que te encargues de todo relacionado con las armaduras y robots para ayudar a los civiles; laboratorio, equipo, actualizaciones de la torre y creaciones de Tony. No quiero que nadie toque absolutamente nada. Si alguien logra traspasar las barreras y amenaza con modificar o tomar algo que no seamos nosotras o demos la orden, quiero que elimines cualquier artefacto tecnológico hasta que sea inservible.”

“Orden aceptada, señorita Potts.” Le dice con aquel acento irlandés que podría casi asegurar que su tono es preocupado pero parece atacar la orden sin chistar. “¿El señor Stark también tiene permitido el acceso?”

“No.” Niega viendo aquel panorama que para la alfa se asemeja a un complicado juego de ajedrez. “Tony no tiene una estabilidad, esta demasiado débil; no puede tomar decisiones por ahora. Es demasiado arriesgado.”

“…Entendido, señorita Potts.”

“Jocasta, necesito que vigiles cuidadosamente las llamadas y salidas del General. Necesito que cualquier anomalía me notifiques de manera inmediata y hagas una posible conexión.”

“Por supuesto.”

“Es fundamental que seas demasiado discreta, cualquier rastro podría llevarnos hacia nosotras y lo menos que necesitamos es dar explicaciones de nuestras acciones; un error en falso y estamos condenadas.”

“¿No lo estamos ya?”

Sonríe con burla al escuchar aquello antes de recargar su frente contrasus manos que aun están aferradas sobre aquel respaldo. “Pero aun no tienen las razones para juzgarnos sin levantar un escándalo.”

“Muy bien. ¿Algo más que quiere que realice?”

“Necesito que cualquier sospecha o amenaza que vean sobre su programación se refugien en los restos del código de Jarvis, lo que menos quiero es que este en juego su existencia; no se preocupen, Visión nos ayudará a protegerlas.”

O al menos eso espera, pero se sacude aquel pensamiento apenas cruza por su cabeza. Visión tiene parte del viejo Jarvis además de tener una alma bondadosa que no dejaría que las creaciones importantes del castaño mueran en manos de otros si puede evitarlo pues ella sabe que aun se sigue culpando por las acciones de Ultrón.

Camina hasta llegar hasta su portátil que lleva el logo de la compañía (más por chiste propio que otra cosa) antes de abrir un archivo cuidadosamente protegido antes de volver a revisarlo y darlo de alta en los sistemas de la empresa como una medida de protección.

“¿Viernes?” Pregunta en medio de aquella habitación.

“¿Si, señorita Potts?”

“Quiero pedirte que cualquier amenaza protejas a Tony, por favor.”

“Eso no lo tiene que pedir.” Asegura la I.A, dejando sorprendida a la mujer. “Tal vez soy demasiado joven a comparación de mi antecesor pero aprecio demasiado al señor Stark, e incluso he pensado que tal admiración podría considerarse como cariño según en estándares humanos y definición del diccionario inglés.”

“…Gracias.” Lo dice con sinceridad.

“No hay nada que agradecer. Es mi deber proteger a las personas que aprecio.”

“Aun así gracias.” Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. “Necesito que notifiques al Coronel James R. de todo si algo me llega a pasa o no puedo informarle de todo lo que hemos descubierto.”

No espera la respuesta del I.A y agradece que haya aceptado la orden, en cambio se dirige hacia aquel mapa digital que arroja información de manera rápida y sospecha que aquello es de la base personal de Tony. No le sorprendería en lo absoluto que el supiera algo que todos los demás no.

Maldice su manía de mantener secretos, las veces en las que verdaderamente mantuvo secretos a todos construyó su primeras armaduras, estuvo a punto de morir dos veces, creó una inteligencia artificial maligna junto con su amigo de ciencias…

Se prepara para el día de mañana, tal vez sea un sexto sentido o solo el exceso de cansancio, emociones fuertes y estrés que hacen que tenga un presentimiento para el día de mañana. Y vaya que tenía razón pues apenas cruza las puertas para ir a su oficina es cuando la intercepta por el pasillo aquel general vestido de traje pulcramente limpio. No le da el gusto de verla sorprendida, en cambio solo puede poner una sonrisa amable que ha perfeccionado durante más de diez años que prácticamente le nace de manera natural.

“General Ross.” Lo saluda sin dejar de caminar. “Lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo,” Mentira, que lo pierda. “pero las Industrias STARK ya no tiene relaciones de contratos con el ejercito Estadounidense en cuestión de armamento al menos que se hable sobre los veteranos de guerra; si es así le sugiero que vaya a la Fundación September, aunque este por el momento enfocada con posibles académicos con-”

“Vengo para reclamar a Stark.” La interrumpe yendo directamente al grano.

La alfa se gira sobre sus talones, quedando cara a cara con el otro alfa. “Lamento decirle que no puedo ayudarlo con eso.”

“Sabe de lo que hablo-”

“No, no lo entiendo.” Le dice la mujer. “Por lo que tengo entendido el señor Stark es su propia persona, por ende no le pertenece a nadie más que a si mismo. Además el no tiene nada que hacer aquí ya que básicamente yo soy la CEO de la compañía y solo requiero su firma para autorización oficial al aprobar nuestros prototipos con nuestros inversionistas, cosa que ya hizo hace tiempo y ahora estamos en proceso de manufactura. En pocas palabras: puede hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo libre.”

“Él no tiene tiempo libre, señorita.” Le dice aquel hombre de rasgos serios. “Es un super héroe, firmó los acuerdos y por ende tiene un deber de reportarse cada cierto tiempo cuando los demás países con los que firmó lo necesiten.”

“Buena suerte con aquello entonces.” Da la media vuelta y camina hacia su oficina, recibiendo una carpeta por parte de una de las secretarias sobre un documento que requiere su atención. Siente los pasos de su acompañante de cerca. “Él no es muy apegado a las reglas, aun después de tantos años y nunca conseguí que llegara a tiempo a alguna junta.”

“Los civiles necesitan respuestas, quieren un representante de aquella banda de superhéroes que los tranquilice-“

“General, no puedo ayudarlo.” Lo mira con cansancio. “La empresa dejó de estar relacionada con Los Vengadores desde el ataque en Nueva York. Si, la empresa apoya a los afectados. No, aquel tratado no influye con las acciones monetarias de nuestra compañía-“

“Le recuerdo que Stark ofreció sus acciones para cubrir los desastres de sus compañeros-“

“Y yo le recuerdo que es parte de sus acciones, no la de todos los demás socios de la empresa; él les ofreció su parte, un 12% capaz de cubrir los gastos. Nada mas.”

“Señorita Potts.” La llama un beta, su rostro se nota nervioso. “La necesitan en la sala de juntas.”

“No será necesario, tengo justo la respuestas que necesitan escuchar.” Lo tranquiliza antes de girarse hacia el alfa. “Le recomiendo que realice una conferencia de prensa explicando la situación, señor.”

“Sabes que no puedes ocultarlo por siempre.”

“¿Como puedo ocultar algo si no se donde se encuentra?”

“No estoy para juegos.”

“Ni yo tampoco.” Se cansa de aquella actitud. “Así que le recomiendo que se vaya si no quiere llamar más la atención y hacer un escándalo. No esta en la posición de realizar uno.”

Puede ver que lo ha hecho enfadar, siente su mirada pesada sobre ella y su pose cambia a uno mas defensivo, agresivo y territorial, la única contestación que ella le da es hacer lo mismo pero de manera mas sutil. No estaba en el ejercito ni en un campo de batalla en la cual debían infundir miedo, dominio y respeto, sino que estaban en medio de un pasillo en una de las industrias mas importantes en tierras Estadounidenses donde ella estaba encargada de llevar la riendas de dicha compañía y donde no se iba a doblegar.

Con la amenaza de volver pronto aquel hombre de guerra se va del lugar hecho una furia, dejándola a ella sola en el pasillo que esta en solitario. Puede visualizar a lo lejos que ha tomado lo que parece un celular y cruza los dedos que todo lo planeado salga bien.

Durante el resto del día se enfrenta con la mesa directiva sobre su decisión la noche anterior de compartir la custodia de la empresa haciendo CEO a Rhodey, y a Visión si algo le pasara a los dos que no puedan cumplir su deber dentro de la empresa. Llegan a un acuerdo sobre dicha decisión y deciden mantenerlo en secreto una vez que Pepper ha lanzado sus razones para hacer tal movimiento tan arriesgado y voraz: proteger a la compañía y sus ingresos de las consecuencias relacionadas con los desastres que causan los héroes utilizando como escudo los acuerdos, ya que si ellos los obligan a firmar están diciendo de forma abierta que ellos se encargarán de sus consecuencias en batalla.

Una vez tranquilizada la mesa directiva y a los inversionistas es cuando se dirige hacia el aeropuerto donde tendrá que viajar a su próxima reunión con unos posibles inversionistas que podrían financiar el nuevo proyecto que están tratando de sacar al mercado desde que la idea final se mostró. Con cuidado sale del auto mientras ve que suben sus maletas en el jet y de manera inconsciente acaricia su reloj de muñeca.

“¿Nerviosa?”

“Un poco.”Le confiesa a Happy.  “Me recuerdan momentos angustiosos.”

“Si ha podido superar eso, creo que un simple viaje de tres horas será pan comido.” Le entrega un portafolio de color gris antes de regalarle una de las típicas sonrisas tranquilizaras que caracterizan al retirado boxeador. “Suerte.”

Agradeciéndole, toma aquel portafolio para más tarde ponerlo en su regazo mientras acaricia la superficie. Le tranquiliza saber que lleva consigo una armadura. Espera que su plan tenga éxito y sus sospechas sean confirmadas o rechazadas… No sabe que es peor. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar lo mejor en aquella situación.

 

 

En su pulsera escucha un suave _‘clic’_ y es cuando sabe que Jorcasa ha terminado gran parte de su investigación.


	10. I will sing you lullabies my baby

La luz de un nuevo día se coló por su ventana ahora reforzada. La había roto los diez primeros ataques de pánico hasta que ellos decidieron que era demasiado peligro usar vidrios cada vez más reforzados. Era muy fuerte, aún podía sentir el Extremis correr por su cuerpo como un zumbido intermitente que ni dormido cesaba. Igual de persistente que esas sensaciones producidas por la cercanía del Alfa al que todos llamaban Capitán. Era muy dominante, Tony podía sentir su presencia incluso cuando andaba merodeando lejos del refugio donde ahora se encontraban. El hombre con las manos mágicas les había llevado a ese sitio, oculto en alguna cordillera nevada a gran altura. El aroma del mar era lejano pero certero. Dentro del refugio estaban a salvo. papá y él. Muchos pensamientos y memorias se revolvían continuamente, confundiéndole entre lo que era cierto con las mentiras. Pero… ¿cómo distinguir cuando en esos auténticos recuerdos existió traición y abandono?

- _Detenysh_ , aquí está tu té.

Adoraba ese té como el café, el primero lo había probado de las manos del hechicero, el segundo, por cuenta propia en una escapada a la cocina antes de hacerla trizas al alterarse por un sonido repentino de una tetera hirviendo. Malas memorias de torturas que las cosas más nimias catapultaban. Papá dijo que ambos necesitaban espacio porque la Manada estaba asfixiándoles. Ésa era la razón para vivir en las montañas y seguir con la rehabilitación. Lo primero fue aceptar que ya no era más el hombre maduro que vio en las pantallas holográficas. Es decir, seguía siendo ese hombre, pero ahora lucía más joven, alrededor de los treinta. Sus ojos, debido al efecto del Extremis, se habían aclarado a un color ámbar oscuro. Su cabello era más largo y quebrado como en viejos tiempos. Fue desconcertante verse al espejo la primera vez, luego fue necesario por simple aseo. Le sucedía lo mismo a Papá y eso fue bueno porque crearon esa dinámica de rasurarse mutuamente, aunque Papá le quitó trozos de esa barba tan característica suya en los primeros intentos.

-¿Anthony?

- _папа_ , ¿qué hora es?

-Mediodía.

-Pareciera que fuese más tarde.

-Se debe a las montañas.

Rhodey era muy paciente. Había viajado con ellos en calidad de amigo y soporte -o mejor dicho niñero- como férreo guardián. No permitió a la Manada inmiscuirse más en su rehabilitación cuando pasó su crisis por Ian. _Ian_. A veces miraba sus manos largo tiempo preguntándose si acaso fue otra ilusión de HYDRA el haber tenido ese bebé entre sus brazos. Su naturaleza Omega estaba desahuciada por la falta de contacto con aquel cachorro que había adoptado como propio. Pero si había sido mentira… ese bebé nunca había existido. Un huérfano Alfa que gorgoteaba feliz cuando le arrullaba canturreando esas canciones de cuna bien arraigadas en su ser. De Mamá María. Papá tenía pesadillas por ello. Un tema muy difícil de tratar, más él no recordaba bien todo aquel asunto, sin embargo, no le ocultaron detalle alguno. Dolía la muerte de Mamá María, si bien no podía todavía recordarle, pero en el caso de Howard… no había mucho que lamentar.

Algunas noches Papá iba a su camastro para arrullarle cuando las pesadillas atacaban como lobos sobre una carnada. Otras veces era al contrario, él se escabullía al cuarto de Papá, callando sus gritos de ayuda o sus lágrimas hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos, despertando bien abrigados por unas frazadas que Rhodey les ponía siempre, en silencio sin decir alguna palabra. Les dejaba asimilar las cosas a su propio ritmo. Luego les visitaba alguien de la Manada para que él pudiera volver a recordar cuando estuvo entre ellos, como era estar dentro de una Manada como la de los Vengadores. Quien se quedaba más tiempo era el Capitán, observándole desde lejos, de cerca, cuando creía que no lo notaba. Parecía querer decir algo más no salían palabras de su boca. Había que adjudicar algo de responsabilidad a Papá. Gruñía de manera graciosa si el Capitán se acercaba menos de dos metros de distancia hacia él.

Incluso habían llegado a pelearse.

Ese día, Rhodey le sujetó diciéndole que lo mejor era que se tumbaran de una buena vez los dientes porque ambos tenían asuntos pendientes. Así que el Capitán le gritoneó muchas cosas a Papá, quien a su vez le respondió con otros tantos gritos, la mitad en ruso. Primero se asustó ante semejante despliegue de ambos Alfas rodando por el suelo, pero después fue muy divertido. El Capitán era más fuerte que Papá, pero cuando se hablaba de un Alfa protegiendo a su cachorro, no había súper fuerza que venciera la voluntad de su progenitor. La sensación de ser protegido, querido de esa manera fue nueva para él. Por eso no podía tenerle rencor a Papá por lo sucedido. No lo había hecho de plena voluntad, él ya conocía esas cosas. Y la manera en que siempre estaba cuidándole le ganó pronto el afecto que ahora los unía.

-Piensas demasiado, _Detenysh._

-A veces… a veces quisiera volver a ser yo.

-Lo conseguirás.

-Pero hay mucha tristeza en esa vida, _папа._

-También hubo cosas buenas.

-Sí, un poco.

Algo dentro de su ser le decía que tal como ahora se encontraba no era como debía ser, sin embargo, era el punto de equilibrio que había logrado. Si era más Tony… terminaba aislándose, si era más Superior… buscaba la muerte. Funcionaba muy bien de esa manera, así se quedaría hasta sanar lo suficiente para ser más Tony Stark… o Barnes. No estaba muy seguro ya tampoco de cuál sería su apellido cuando las aguas se calmaran. El arquero una vez dijo que era Tony Rogers y Papá casi le rebana el cuello con el cuchillo para la mantequilla. Sí, le agradaba el Alfa. Y también le producía un miedo terrible, sentía que el pecho se le estrujaba de pronto cuando se acercaba mucho. Por eso Papá de inmediato entraba en ese modo protector. Todo era siempre así de confuso, difícil.

-Hoy tenemos visita, ¿cierto?

-Quien sabe.

- _папа…_

-¿Quieres que venga?

Tony se encogió de hombros, llevándose la taza con té a los labios.

-Eso pensé, termina tu té. Cuando esté lista la comida te llamaremos.

Sabía que el Capitán y él habían estado juntos, pero no recordaba nada de eso. Era un vacío extraño pese a las fotografías o las anécdotas que le contaban sobre ambos. Tony a veces se preguntaba si acaso eran pareja… ¿por qué ese Alfa le había abandonado? ¿Tuvo algo mal o tenía algo mal como Omega que le hizo despreciarle? Dolía pensar así, por lo que no lo hacía a menudo. Curioso que del Capitán no recordase nada en lo absoluto, de la misma forma que Ian parecía solamente un sueño. Lo ponía a pensar sobre ambos, porque si eran verdad, ¿qué sucedía entonces? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la apertura del portal en el pequeño patio del refugio, dejando sentir la clara presencia del hechicero acompañado del Alfa Rogers. El castaño se puso de pie, poniendo su taza en la bandeja para ir a recibirles, lo que era quedarse en la entrada desde donde saludaba al hechicero y entraba luego. Papá ya estaba con ellos, como siempre marcando territorio.

-Buenos días, Tony ¿cómo estás? ¿Me recuerdas?

-No estoy tan loco, Stephy.

-… okay, vamos a revisarte.

Tony se giró, mirando por encima de su hombro al Alfa rubio que intercambió una mirada desesperada con Papá. Sonrió, volviéndose al hechicero a la salita donde siempre le inspeccionaba. Cuando terminaron fueron a comer. Aquello era entretenido porque Papá siempre mandaba al Capitán a la esquina de la mesa, quedando entre él y ese frustrado Alfa por el cual siempre el hechicero tenía que aparecer nuevos cubiertos para reemplazar los misteriosamente rotos durante la comida. Eso era un detalle lindo, entre tantas cosas malas que estaban sobre ellos. También le gustaban las visitas de Natasha porque era cuando Papá se distraía, momento que aprovechaba para mirar los alrededores que no eran muy amplios por la ubicación del refugio y la nieve azotando casi la mayoría del tiempo. Cosa curiosa que ahora no le importunaba mucho eso.

Hoy no había llegado Natasha pero el hechicero pidió la presencia de Papá en privado. Tenían que hablar también de su condición como de otras cosas que estaban ocultándole aparentemente por su salud. No se molestó con ello, aunque cierta partecita suya le susurraba que era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerse cargo de muchas cosas a la vez. Fue a lo que pretendía ser un estudio con algunos libros cortesía de la Manada, esperando a que esos dos se desocuparan, pero, apenas si había abierto uno de sus libros pendientes cuando la puerta se abrió. Se puso de pie al acto porque era el Capitán y todo podía suceder menos que estuvieran solos en una misma habitación. El único problema con su plan era que esa puerta que el Alfa obstaculizaba era la única salida y él no era un hechicero para mover sus manos en círculos graciosos que le abrieran portales mágicos a otros sitios.

-Tony… ¿podemos hablar?

-Los dos tenemos lenguas.

-¿Eh?

Rodó sus ojos ante la falta de gracia del Capitán, alejándose en discretos pasos hasta chocar contra uno de los estantes.

-No recuerdo… sigo sin recordar.

-No importa, lo que yo quiero…

-A mí no me has preguntado si es lo que quiero.

El Capitán hizo una cara de perro apaleado que le hizo suspirar, mirando el suelo de losetas antiguas apenas iluminadas por las ventanitas del estudio.

-Duele -confesó en voz baja pero el otro le escuchó.

-¿Te duele mi presencia?

Tony asintió apenas. -Sí… pero también me agrada.

-¿Puedo acercarme?

-No.

-Tony… lo que te dice Buck…

-Es mi padre, él me protege.

-Pero…

-Ya he perdido muchos padres y madres -masculló sintiendo sus ojos rozarse- Tengo muchas cosas mal en mí, lo que menos necesito es volver a sentirme solo… y huérfano.

-Lo sé, y lo siento tanto, Tony.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaste… eso dicen todos… bueno lo dice Rhodey pero sus palabras suenan muy sinceras.

-Yo… -el Alfa sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus puños- Fui un completo tonto.

-¿Yo ya tenía algo mal desde entonces?

-No, Tony, por Dios. Eres perfecto. Aún ahora eres perfecto.

Le miró por unos segundos, considerando las palabras del Capitán. Rió para sí aunque el rubio lo notó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando se abalanzó contra él, probando algo que había tenido ganas de hacer desde que estuviera un poco más equilibrado de la cabeza. El alfa salió volando hasta la pared contraria donde quedó un boquete al estrellarse con fuerza. Solamente lo había pateado para medir su fuerza y su resistencia al dominio de su esencia, notando que su lado Omega no tenía empacho alguno en agredirle sin miedo alguno. La sensación fue increíble, le hizo reír de tal manera que sintió como si fuese bañado en agua fresca luego de padecer largo tiempo en el desierto. Algo así. Tony se recargó en el marco de la puerta al tiempo que Papá y el hechicero llegaban a ellos bastante desconcertados.

-Yo no necesito que Papá me proteja, Capitán. Espero te haya quedado claro. Solo quería recordártelo -se pegó en juego su sien- Memorias papilla.

- _Detenysh,_ ¿qué es todo esto?

-El Capitán ya se quiere ir, Stephy.

-… de acuerdo. ¿Steven?

Una de las ventajas de ser un Omega Superior era el no ceder ni ante el más poderoso de los Alfas, era una sensación que le ayudaba mucho con sus inseguridades. Poderle patear el trasero al Capitán le proporcionaba una dicha nueva que llenaba de alegría su mente agobiada. Y si a eso se le sumaba un Alfa padre ex asesino con dominio de artes marciales, resistencia de súper suero, un mal humor con un sentido de protección potenciado por temores bien arraigados, tenía una fórmula de éxito para cualquier osado Alfa que pisara su refugio intentando dañarle. En otra cara de la moneda, le dolía ver partir al rubio con hombros caídos y aún más frustrado, entonces le daban ganas de alcanzarlo y abrazarle con el fin de aliviar ese pesar que lo sentía como suyo. No podía ser así, no tenían Vínculo alguno, y si iban a formarlo… muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar.

- _папа_ , ¿puedes cantarme mi canción?

La canción de cuna que Papá le susurrara al oído cuando le sacó del entrenamiento de HYDRA se había convertido en una suerte de placebo que calmaba cualquier inquietud suya. Quedarse dormido entre los brazos paternos aseguraba sueños placenteros, sin importar la hora. El descanso les hacía muy bien, había dicho el hechicero como Rhodey, quien le felicitó por haberle demostrado al Capitán que no era un indefenso Omega al que tuviera que tratar como si fuese una princesa de quebradizo cristal. Como iguales, pensó Tony una vez acurrucado en el pecho de Papá, quería ser tratado como un igual ante un Alfa. No más ni menos. Que no fuese su naturaleza Omega la que definiera si era digno de tener una Manada o no, que fuese algo más… profundo y significativo. Así las memorias venían más claras, lo falso era más distinguible.

Cuando llegó la noche tuvo un extraño sueño, de nuevo era sobre Ian, no podía quitárselo de la mente. Pero esta vez fue más vívido, incluso despertó sobresaltado con sudor frío buscando en los rincones oscuros de su habitación el pequeño bulto que abrazar y protegerlo a toda costa. La sensación de llamar a Superior vino a él hasta que escuchó el silbido tan conocido del viento de la cordillera paseándose por el refugio, trayendo el aroma lejano del mar. No estaba en Siberia, ni en aquel cuartel con esa máquina infernal. _Y sin embargo, seguía percibiendo a Ian_. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Papá, pero se contuvo, apretando sus puños que estrujaron la ruda tela de lana de su gruesa frazada. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ese pensamiento? Era una mentira… HYDRA le había engañado con un truco tan vil y bajo, usando su instinto de Omega para hacerlo dócil.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, bufando con una mano tallándose su frente en fastidio. Anhelaba tanto volver a ser lo que era antes de todo ese desastre, de poder disfrutar de la compañía paterna en un lugar que no fuera en la punta del mundo para que nadie les persiguiera. _Volver a tener en sus brazos a Ian_. Gruñó, jalando su almohada con que se cubrió el rostro para ahogar su grito de desesperación ante su mente tan rebelde. La cosquilla ahí estaba, no se iba por más que hacía ese mantra que el hechicero le enseñara para despejar su espíritu y tener calma. Esos nuevos súper sentidos a veces eran un fastidio, como el oído que le indicó la presencia de una lechuza de montaña que estaba ululando en el patio. Fastidiado, no estaba de humor para esos cantos y se levantó con el fin de ahuyentar al ave, un par de manotazos al aire hicieron su efecto.

 

_Ian._

 

Jadeó, aferrándose a la valla de muro grueso que daba a un precipicio en esos momentos en tinieblas. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. El Vínculo con su cachorro tenía la fuerza de mil supernovas explotando juntas. Imposible. Inaudito. Quiso llorar en frustración, gritar, pero también ya estaba harto de estar pidiendo auxilio. Si deseaba ser un Omega que respetaran igual que a un Alfa debía comenzar por no ceder tan fácilmente a esos instintos. Aquello se fue tal como llegó. Respiró el aire helado de la noche, mesándose sus cabellos e irguiéndose, quitándose la nieve que sus manos habían adquirido al tocar el muro. Una ilusión, eso había sido, más al controlarla, dejó de influenciarle al punto de la locura, eso le hizo sentirse muy orgulloso.

- _Detenysh_ , ¿estás bien?

Asintió, volviendo a paso tranquilo hacia los brazos de Papá que le abrigaron, tallando sus hombros al sentirle frío. Le dijo que solamente había querido tomar aire fresco porque pareció sentir un ataque de pánico, pero fue falsa alarma. Rhodey llegó como siempre con una nueva frazada, amonestándole por salir así en un clima tan helado. Hizo la broma sobre el hielo Siberiano pero su amigo solo gruñó dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Volvió el sueño tranquilo, recordando por última vez una caricia en sus cabellos de Papá antes de perderse en el mundo donde todo estaba bien, cero angustias ni peleas, tampoco bebés que lloraran por su ausencia. El día trajo consigo la visita del hechicero que les anunció que llegaría alguien más, Natasha. Rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión de Papá, pero se regocijó en su interior al saber que tendría unas horas libres.

La rusa apareció para la comida como todos los demás, trayendo consigo un par de regalos. Era una matroshka para él y una bufanda roja con sus iniciales para Papá. Ni Rhodey ni el hechicero dijeron una palabra al respecto, sentándose todos a comer. ¿Estaban formando otro tipo de Vínculo? La pregunta rondó en su mente mientras probaban sus alimentos, traídos por Natasha. Pizza. Adoraba la pizza. Cuando la charla comenzó a ser de dos, todos fueron desapareciendo sigilosamente, incluyéndole. Dejó su nuevo obsequio de quien ya no sabía en qué clase de amistad colocarla, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio donde la noche anterior tuviera ese ataque. Salió no sin antes avisar a Rhodey que deseaba hacer un paseo para vigilar que el refugio estuviera en perfecto estado.

Tenía ciertos celos por lo que estaba sucediendo entre Papá y Natasha, por una parte, porque le robaba cierta atención a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Por otro lado, porque era algo que también anhelaba volver a sentir. Tenía al necio del Capitán pisando su sombra como perro desvalido y eso había que aceptar le hacía sentir bien, más no era suficiente. No era tan solo aceptar que habían tenido una relación, sino que se había perdido desde aquel conflicto. Posiblemente HYDRA le hubiera arrancando todo sentimiento por el Alfa, pero si lo habían logrado era a causa de su rompimiento previo. Era imposible deshacer semejante Vínculo por más lavados de cerebro que se hicieran. Pensar eso le dolía, pero también sentir la ausencia del rubio.

Si todo iba a volver a la normalidad, entonces quería que fuese en otras circunstancias. Las nuevas que ahora le rodeaban. Que ya no era tan débil como antes, había rejuvenecido como obtenido unas características físicas que lo ponían al nivel de un Alfa. Su mente no era el mejor ejemplo de estabilidad psicológica, más estaba esforzándose por llegar a un punto sano donde pudiera tomar decisiones importantes, como el hecho de considerar su relación con el Capitán. Lo odiaba por ser algo fijo en su ser, necio, intolerable por momentos, llegando a desesperarle sin estar seguro si era porque no deseaba experimentar la alegría de su compañía o porque estaba su orgullo imponiéndose para salvaguardarle del dolor. Le fastidiaba ser tan complicado. A veces, ser un genio no era precisamente una bendición.

-Steve… -se encontró murmurando su nombre al viento.

¿Qué tal si le decía al Alfa que podían intentarlo, pero bajo sus condiciones? Así ya no tendría que estar huyendo o buscando maneras para que Papá no terminara buscando el arma punzocortante más próxima para encajarla en la cabeza dura del rubio. Eso le trajo descanso, era una excelente propuesta. Si no le gustaba o se sentía incómodo, tanto Rhodey como Papá se encargarían de alejar al Capitán de su persona. Pero si funcionaba… el corazón le dio un vuelco de solo imaginarlo. Maldijo sus hormonas Omega por ser tan instintivas. O muy sinceras. Gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza y girándose sobre sus pasos. El rondín había terminado.

Estuvo a punto de volver a entrar, esperando que Papá y Nat hubieran terminando de decirse lo que estuvieran diciéndose y pisando el primer escalón hacia la puerta cuando vino de nuevo esa sensación. Mucho más clara, era como un llamado. _Ian. Ian. Ian._ Se sentó en el escalón porque la sensación fue mil veces más fuerte, estremeciendo su cuerpo. La respiración fue acelerándose igual que todos sus sentidos. Un Omega en alerta por su cachorro en peligro. Miró alrededor, desesperado por el ataque súbito, no entendiendo que estaba pasando. Justo en esos momentos, otro portal se abrió, dejando pasar a nada menos que al Alfa de Alfas, el Capitán. No supo si era el mejor o el peor momento porque su cuerpo no respondía, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y el rubio lo notó apenas puso un pie.

-¡TONY!

Trató de alejarlo, decirle que no era un ataque de pánico, sin embargo, apenas se cerró el portal, otro más se abrió. No era de los que el hechicero solía mandar o hacer. Éste era uno completamente diferente, jamás visto. Una niña estaba observándoles. El Capitán sujetándole por los brazos y él mirándole sin saber qué decir. Era pequeña, estaba delgada y con un blanquísimo cabello en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules que no parpadeaban se clavaron en ellos. Tony casi gimió en dolor. El Vínculo con Ian fue más contundente, estaba del otro lado de ese portal que la niña pisaba. Su instinto Omega tomó el control de su cuerpo y mente. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al Alfa, lanzándolo lejos y corriendo hacia la niña de cabellos blancos al mismo tiempo que Papá gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie pudo detenerle.

 

 

_Ian._

_Ian._

_Ian._

_IAN._

 

 

Estaba vivo. Del otro lado del portal. Sufriendo por su ausencia.

Lo demás dejó de importar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Se lo dije, Zemo. Un Omega siempre responde al llamado de su cachorro.

-Es usted un genio, General Ross.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No somos muy buenas en ruso pero:
> 
> Detenysh, cachorro.  
> папа, papá.


	11. I'm happy to see you again

Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel portal donde estaba aquella niña e ignora los gritos que hay a sus espaldas que lo llaman antes de brincar al vacío que lo separa de lo que hay del otro lado de aquel portal tan diferente del que estaba acostumbrado de ver por parte del hechicero. No le importa absolutamente nada que no sea aquel vínculo que lo llama con urgencia y desesperación del otro lado, haciendo que sus instintos lo embriagan por completo dando así que tomen el control de su cuerpo y lance por la borda cualquier rastro de racionalidad, supervivencia o lógica para dar paso al instinto al llamado de su cachorro.

Cuando cruza del otro lado la niña se ha dado la media vuelta y se ha lanzado a correr por aquellos pasillos solitarios haciendo que sus coletas blancas se mesen dulcemente y que hacen contraste con las paredes oscuras que son iluminadas por aquella luz artificial haciendo más fácil distinguirla.

“¡Espera!” Le grita a la niña poco antes que se levante rápidamente para ponerse a correr por aquel largo pasillo e ignora el portal que se ha cerrado detrás suyo. “¡Espera!”

Su corazón late con una fuerza que le resulta dolorosa y retumba de tal forma que lo asocia con un tambor; corre lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas pero parece que cada vez que trata de alcanzar a la pequeña da una vuelta inesperada dandole con ello una ventaja sobre el castaño, dejándolo lo suficientemente lejos como como para saber que con un gran impulso podría tomarla y lo haría si no fuera que siente su lado omega ronronear al sentirse embriagado por estar cada vez más cerca de su meta.

Su cachorro.

Su pequeño.

Ian.

Persigue a la peli blanca durante un rato más, cada vez más desesperado y frustrado consigo mismo al no poder alcanzarla por las desviaciones bruscas que hace y le hacen perder a él valiosos segundos de ventaja.

Se siente como si fuera la protagonista de aquel famoso y reconocido cuento inglés, Alicia, persiguiendo al conejo blanco después de caer por aquella madriguera hasta llegar al País de las Maravillas aunque su caso es un portal y en una instalación con pasillos simples y aburridos a comparación de aquel enigmático libro. 

Continua su persecución hasta que llegan a una puerta la cual la pequeña abre y cierra de forma suave pero sin llegar a escuchar el clic que afirmaría la puerta completamente cerrada, dejando así la puerta abierta. Una invitación para entrar.

Toma la manilla de la puerta una vez que la tiene frente y la empuja sin vacilar. ¿Para que? Ha llegado demasiado lejos como para dar media vuelta y olvidarse de toda aquella persecución; Demasiado tarde para mantener un pensamiento razonable, así que deja que su instinto tome el control nuevamente el cual llora al sentir el lazo cada vez más cerca y que pide su completa atención desde aquel episodio que lo han llevado hasta aquí en aquellos jardines exóticos en Wakanda.

Su mirada se topa con el único mueble que hay en medio de la habitación en la cual esta inclinada la pequeña observando lo que hay dentro, haciendo al castaño vacilar. Sintiendo todas las emociones embriagarlo a tal punto de emborracharlo hasta que pierda la conciencia y con ello causando que sus piernas tiemblen hasta que tema que cualquier movimiento en falso flaqueen antes de caer al suelo como lo hizo en aquel escalón en el refugio momentos atrás.

Da un paso antes de dar otro, como pidiendo permiso a sus piernas la simple tarea de caminar; en silencio y con el único sonido sordo de sus zapatillas deportivas se mueve sin quitar la vista de aquella cuna de la cual escucha pequeños y sutiles ruidos de tela al moverse. No sabe si el causante es aquella niña de cabellera blanca como la nieve recién caída en la primera nevada de invierno que mueve lo que hay adentro o es lo que estuviera ahí dentro es el verdadero causante de aquello pues no ve nada más dentro de aquel cuarto que pueda ser fuente de dicho sonido que captan sus oídos.

Esta tan absorto en aquella imagen que yace frente suyo que ignora el hecho que no esta solo con aquella niña tan peculiar y hay unas pisadas que se acercan rápidamente a su ubicación deteniéndose a pocos metros; sus sentidos están prácticamente enfocados en lo que hay enfrente gracias a su lado omega desahuciando, pidiendo de forma necesitada que se acerque para apaciguar aquella horrible sensación.

Steve corre por aquel laberinto que conforman aquellos pasillos solitarios en aquella instalación; se deja guiar por sus sentidos tales como el oído y en cierta parte el olfato para saber donde ir y evitar con ello perderse en la búsqueda del castaño mientras ignora la sangre golpeando salvajemente detrás de sus oídos que trata de sofocar el sonido de las pisadas familiares en favor de concentrarse en aquellos sonidos contra el piso de azulejo que hace eco, el cual retumba suavemente en las paredes desnudas del lugar.

Derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha para después volver todo recto y a veces, si tiene suerte, repetir el mismo procedimiento.

Corre guiado por sus sentidos mientras trata de seguir el paso sin perderse pero su mente solo repite una y otra vez los sucesos que lo llevaron a aquel lugar como si fuera una película que se reproduce dentro de su cabeza que cuando apenas finaliza se vuelve a repetir nuevamente e ignora su adolorida espalda y su abusado estómago que posiblemente tenga adornado un hermoso moretón en su piel; puede recordar ir a buscar a Tony a petición de Natasha mientras entretenía a Bucky para que pudieran hablar aunque sea unos momentos a solas (cosa que el rubio agradecía en silencio el gesto) utilizando uno de los portales de Strange, pero apenas a puesto un pie fuera del portal puede visualizar al castaño sentado en uno de los escalones con un posible ataque de pánico e inconscientemente grite su nombre a causa de la preocupación instalarse en su cuerpo al verlo tan desvalido. 

Tal vez fuera por el temor de verlo tan vulnerable es que ignora que mientras sale a correr a ayudarlo, otro portal completamente diferente se abre enfrente de ambos. Impulsado por su instinto de protección que lo invade por tal amenaza que registra su cuerpo trata de proteger al omega pero es lanzado con fuerza haciendo que tambalee haciendo que su espalda choque con una estructura, el cual utiliza como impulso al lanzarse detrás del castaño y escucha a los lejos las voces -o gritos, depende de como se vea- de los demás miembros de la manada llamándolos a ambos antes de pasar por el portal que se cierra detrás de él y caída rodando sin gracia al otro lado del portal.

Sacude mentalmente su cabeza con fuerza y se concentra en el sonido de aquellas pisadas que se han detenido por completo, causando que corra con más fuerza y su instinto de alfa grite con más fuerza: _’¡Proteger a su pareja: proteger, proteger, proteger!’_

Se detiene frente a la única puerta que yace abierta en aquel lugar; puede ver la figura del castaño caminando con lentitud, el cual se dirige hacia la figura de la pequeña con el cabello tan blanco que hubiera visto jamás en una persona. Abre la boca para llamarlo pero no puede decir nada ya que la niña se ha dispuesto a hablar.

“Solía llamarte porque estaba solo y no sabía donde estabas.” Dice la menor sin levantar la vista de aquella cuna. Se escuchan los pasos vacilantes del castaño retumbando en aquel cuarto mientras acompaña el sonido de la tela moverse.

La niña levanta la vista, posando sus ojos azules sobre aquellos castaños. “¿Por que te fuiste?”

“Yo…” Titubea el castaño. “…Yo…”

“¿Ya no lo querías?” Le pregunta con inocencia. “¿Lo dejaste de querer?”

“¡No!” Es la respuesta inmediata mientras niega con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos reboten a causa del movimiento. “¡Jamás lo dejé de querer!”

“Lloraba mucho ¿sabes?” Comenta la pequeña. “Se empezó a sentir mal porque tu no estabas y no venias a cantarle sus canciones… Nadie le canta canciones ¿le volverás a cantar canciones, verdad?”

“Si.” 

Su contestación es ahogada a causa del nudo que tiene en la garganta que le impide hablar, su mirada se nubla y siente sus ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas a causa de la necesidad de tomar a aquel pequeño alfa del cual había estado separado durante todo ese tiempo; el vínculo ya no era doloroso ni desesperado, sino que había pasado a ser una sensación que puede relacionar como anticipación.

“Le cantaré su canción favorita.” Da un paso titubeante sin tomarse la molestia de eliminar la sensación de ahogamiento que lleva dentro ¿a causa de la emoción o las lágrimas? no lo sabe.

“Bien.” Asiste la niña y sus coletas se mueven graciosamente. “¿Podré escucharla también?”

“…Por supuesto.”

La menor solo le puede sonreír como solo un niño sabe hacerlo, mostrando inocencia y ternura en su acción. Parece no notar las emociones que embriagan al omega e inexplicablemente se siente aliviado por aquello, no quiere preocuparla por su posible quiebre emocional; lo menos que quiere es que alguien más aparte de el sepa todas las emociones contradictorias que lleva y se han complicado en ese momento.

Quiere decir algo, lo que sea para responder aquella acción tan inocente que le calma un poco pero se ve interrumpido a causa de un gorgojo extremadamente familiar haciendo que su boca se sienta seca de repente y sus manos se mueven de forma involuntaria hacia adelante para alcanzar aquel mueble que tiene enfrente al verse incrementado aquel sonido que hace que su corazón de un vuelco.

Con cuidado se inclina sobre la cuna para tomar aquel pequeño bulto en brazos con infinito cuidado y familiaridad aunque su mente no tenía memoria alguna de aquello de forma clara y precisa pues aun su mente esta turbia gracias a los falsos recuerdos y la falta de ellos que aun lo invaden aun estando en el proceso de recuperación exhaustivo al que es sometido. Tiene tanto miedo de que aquel bulto se convierta en polvo, revelando así otro episodio cruel de su mente dañada pero en su lugar solo puede sentir el calor que emana acompañado con aquel peso sutil y persistente poco antes de sentir un movimiento por aquello que acaba de acunar.

Suelta una risa rota al sentir el movimiento de aquella manta infantil poco antes de atraerlo con cuidado, besando aquella cabecita del pequeño mientras se embriaga por aquel olor a bebé que percibe su nariz y escucha los gorgoteos satisfechos del pequeño infante al verse envuelto en aquellos brazos familiares y sentir aquel beso dado en la frente momentos atrás.

Es como reencontrarse con una parte que no sabías que te hacía falta; algo al que te habías acostumbrado a su ausencia de forma inevitable hasta el punto de no recordarlo por más que esfuerces tu memoria para luego un día despertar y olvidarlo por completo pero sabes que la sensación continua ahí hasta que lo tienes enfrente y te das cuenta del vacío enorme que tenías una vez que lo tienes haciendo sentir completo y aquella sensación tan acostumbrada desaparece rápidamente dando paso a la satisfacción.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en paz.

Pero aquella paz es pasajera pues la niña se aparta de la cuna con semblante serio, con ningún rastro de aquel rostro inocente y feliz que tenía hace unos momentos mientras su brazo derecho esta estirado hacia la figura que yace detrás del castaño, causando que el ambiente se ponga pesado y el pequeño se mueva en sus brazos de forma incómoda.

“¡Aléjate!”

Tony gira rápidamente sobre sus talones al ver la figura de Steve volar de manera brusca cruzando la habitación para chocar con la pared, haciendo que el castaño brinque en su lugar al escuchar el golpe sordo de aquel cuerpo que ha chocado contra la pared y más tarde contra el suelo. 

“¡No te volverás a llevártelo!”

Lo vuelve a levantar hacia el techo antes de volverlo a lanzar nuevamente contra el suelo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, como si el alfa solo fuera una vieja muñeca de trapo que solo pesara lo de una almohada pequeña en lugar de un hombre corpulento de 95 kg.

“¡No dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarlo!”

Su instinto brinca al verlo herido, haciendo que se mueva sin pensarlo aun con el pequeño Ian en brazos pero se ve impedido por las figuras de soldados uniformados y armados entrar a la habitación de manera rápida, haciendo que muestre los dientes con un gruñido al sentirse amenazado con su cachorro en brazos y hacer explotar unos de los comunicadores que tienen en sus oídos para recibir ordenes.

Puede sentir el Extremis invadirlo, pidiendo salir y no dudaría en hacerlo con tal de derribar a sus contrincantes al sentir su amenaza contra ellos pero antes que lo haga siente que su cuerpo se paraliza por completo mientras que su mente escucha aquel zumbido con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza a causa del enojo, la impotencia que lo envuelve aunque pasa al miedo al ver que han tomado a su cachorro de sus brazos tiesas para después doblegarlo con un movimiento brusco contra su espalda haciendo que se muerda los labios a causa del dolor.

“¡Tony!”

Mira con enojo al soldado que tiene enfrente sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el zumbido del Extremis invadirlo dentro de su cabeza a tal punto que le sorprende que nadie más lo escuche pero de cierta forma no puede expandirlo más allá para llegar a los posibles controles que, apuesta y asegura sin chistar, hay en el lugar. Gruñe con rabia, acompañando al alfa en el proceso antes de escuchar un golpe salvaje haciendo que su acompañante corte su gruñido de forma brusca antes de acompañar a otro golpe, y otro más mientras se retuerce hacia el rubio y sienta impotencia invadirlo al ver que su cuerpo no responde a sus ordenes.

Ian llora desconsoladamente entre golpe y golpe que le dan a Steve y Tony siente unas ganas inmensas de llorar a causa de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

“Haz causado demasiadas molestias.” Le dice uno de los guardias, cree que es el jefe del grupo de aquel grupo de soldados. “No te preocupes, te han estado esperando. ¡Llévenselo chicos!”

Alguien se lleva al pequeño cachorro alfa que llora de forma desconsolada, haciendo que su lado omega gruña de forma molesta, prometiendo sangre a las personas que se lo llevan de su lado y por causar del sufrimiento de su cachorro. Se retuerce entre los brazos de sus inútiles captores con tal de poner resistencia pero su cuerpo se niega a cooperar.

“¡NO!” Grita al ver que se lo llevan, el llanto del bebé retumba por el pasillo. “¡Ian! ¡Ian! ¡IAN!”

El dolor del cuello interrumpe sus gritos y movimientos, sintiendo su lengua pesada y su mente nublada, al parecer le han inyectado algo en su yugular haciendo su cuerpo pesado y sus movimientos torpes pero aun así no deja de luchar y poner resistencia pero siente como si de repente le hubieran puesto una camisa de fuerza ultra resistente y su boca estuviera llena de algodón.

“¿Que le van a hacer?” Puede escuchar la voz asustada de la niña por todo lo que acaba de presenciar. Una parte de él se indigna y preocupa al saber que lo ha visto todo.

“Solo los vamos a curar.” Escucha una voz demasiado familiar que relaciona con sus primeras pesadillas. “No te preocupes, pronto estarán mejor.”

“¿Lo prometes?”

“Por supuesto, Kobik.” Escuchan la voz de Zemo que se endulza falsamente. “¿Por que no vas con Ian mientras los curamos?”

No puede escuchar la respuesta de la niña pues lo han arrastrado fuera de la habitación aun haciendo lo posible para resistirse pero lo único que logra es desorientarse a causa de su cabeza pesada, sintiendo sus pies arrastrarse sin gracia bajo aquella luz artificial que alumbra aquel interminable pasillo.

“¡TONY!” Escucha a lo lejos que Steve lo llama con desesperación entre golpe y golpe hacia el alfa. “¡TONY!” 

Escucha un golpe más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que voltee la cabeza. “¡NO SE LO LLEVEN!” Escucha el sonido de un metal, otro golpe. El omega solo puede cerrar los ojos con dolor al escucharlo quejarse. “¡TONY!”

Lo llevan a otra habitación donde lo sujetan sobre aquella camilla, impidiendo con ello el movimiento para que se pueda escapar mientras cual fuera el suero que le han inyectado empiece a realizar efecto mientras observa a una que otra persona con bata. Siente la boca seca.

“Nos has causado muchos problemas, Stark.” Zemo lo observa con atención. 

Su cabeza le duele a causa del zumbido insistente, lo ignora y en cambio le da una sonrisa socarrona o al menos una mueca pero socarrona al fin y al cabo. “Al parecer no los suficientes.”

El alfa solo sonríe ante la osadía del neutralizado omega. “Tengo que admitir que nos has dado unos dolores de cabeza.” Lo mira de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero mantiene su rostro con aquel gesto altanero. No le daría el placer de verlo nervioso. “Lo acepto.”

“Me alegro profundamente que aceptes tu derrota.”

“Pero…”Le interrumpe volviendo a posas sus ojos claros sobre los avellanas. “Quiero agradecerte por ello, nos has mostrado de lo que eres capaz.”

Acaricia las hebras rizadas castañas del genio con delicadeza e inevitablemente Tony siente ganas de vomitar al sentir sus dedos jugar con un mechón de su cabello y en cambio solo puede apretar los puños de forma dolorosa mientras trata de sentir el metal liquido cubrir sus dedos, es leve y doloroso pero ahí esta.

“No te preocupes, pronto tendrás un vínculo con nosotros.” Le sonríe de tal forma que trata de infundirle tranquilidad pero eso solo le pone los nervios de punta. “Serás como eras antes, estarás con tu cachorro. Volverás a ser Superior.”

“Vete al carajo si piensas que formaré un vinculo contigo.”

“¿Quien dijo que conmigo?” El hombre solo se encoge de hombros. “Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo que las drogas hagan efecto.”

Y sin más se va del lugar poco después de susurrarle algo a algunos de sus cómplices con bata blanca, percibiendo el nombre de Ian en uno de sus movimientos de los labios causando que mueva con fuerza sus brazos para tratar de salir de su pequeña prisión y muerda con fuerza al primero que tenga cerca de su rostro logrando así sangrar la mano en guantada de uno de los cómplices aprovechando su inmunidad que goza del momento.

Desconoce que la pequeña mira desde su escondite desde la mitad de la conversación al tratar debuscar ayuda para el pequeño que no deja de llorar; sus ojos azules viajan por el lugar y cuando se percata que nadie ha notado su presencia se desliza hacia la salida hacia la habitación donde tienen aquel impotente alfa que ha sido sometido para pedir ayuda para ayudar a Ian y a aquella omega que el menor aclama que es su mamá, pasando antes por las llaves que cree que va a necesitar.

Llega a su destino una vez que ha corrido lo que sus pequeñas y cortas piernas le han permitido antes de deslizarse por la puerta una vez que la abre; puede apreciar varias personas uniformadas haciendo vigilancia hacia el rubio encadenado y apuntado con las armas sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la niña albina frunce el ceño y abra la puerta por completo dando un portazo.

Los soldados la apuntan con sus armas antes de abrir fuego, haciendo que el soldado grite para que se detengan pero el grito queda a la mitad al ver a la niña lanzarlos por los aires y las armas se rompen defendiendo el fuego, dejándolos inservibles y a los secuaces inconscientes en el suelo.

“¿Estas bien?” Pregunta con preocupación el adulto revisando si la niña no tiene ninguna herida. “¿No te hicieron daño?”

“No.” Le dice la albina, sus ojitos azules están tristes mientras utiliza las llaves para quitar las gruesas esposas. “Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pensé que les ibas a robar a la mamá de Ian.”

“Hey, hey.” La tranquiliza una vez que se ha liberado y le limpia las gruesas lágrimas que adornan las pequeñas y regordetas mejillas de la infante. “No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado igual.”

“¡Necesitamos ayudarlos!”

“No te preocupes, la ayuda ya viene.” El rubio le muestra un pequeño botónque tiene escondido en el elástico de su calcetín que parpadea de forma tenue. Nunca le estará tan agradecido de la insistencia (y paranoia) de Natasha en obligar a todos usar aquellos rastreadores.

Hipando y tallando sus ojitos con su puño, vuelve a poner su mirada decisiva antes de tomar la mano del capitán y arrastrarlo nuevamente por los pasillos. Cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino era eliminado por la intervención del alfa al teclearlos como un jugador de futbol americano dejando nuevamente el camino libre hasta que llegan donde esta el cachorro acostado solo con sus pañales en lo que parece ser una incubadora en la cual retumban los hipidos del pequeño mientras su cara esta rojiza de tanto llorar.

Utilizando una bandeja metálica que hay cerca de él, tira todos los frascos y accesorios médicos que tiene encima en favor de utilizarlo como un escudo una vez que uno de los secuaces se da cuenta de su presencia y toma una pequeña pistola antes de disparar; utilizando la mesa de metal la lanza contra aquellas personas para después lanzar la bandeja hacia la cabeza del que tiene el arma, la cual cae lejos y decida patearla al otro lado de la habitación lejos de aquellas personas y de la pequeña que esta oculta tras su espalda.

Una vez que abre aquella incubadora envuelve al cachorro en una de las mantas que encuentra y ofrece la albina para después tomarlo en brazos con cuidado, logrando que el pequeño deje de llorar y solo hipe mientras lo observa con curiosidad que solo tienen los bebés. Sacudiendo mentalmente su cabeza toma en brazos a la niña también, la cual los guía por los pasillos.

“Ahí.” Señala la infante donde esta Tony, a solo unos cuantas puertas de distancia.

Corre con más fuerza pero de una de las puertas salen unos soldados de HYDRA que los apuntan directamente en la cabeza y la yugular. Se encoge atrayendo a ambos niños para tratar de ocultarlos y utilizar su cuerpo como escudo pero lo siguiente que escuchan es un golpe contra el suelo, al levantar la mirada puede ver a Wanda utilizando sus habilidades para detener a los soldados recién llegados.

La bruja levanta su mirada ahora rojiza antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza. “Hay que apurarse a recuperar a Stark, Steve.”

Se escuchan unas explosiones antes de ver una pequeña señal de humo antes que la figura de Clint se vea en uno de los pasillos que ya ha recorrido Steve. “No creo que Barnes este muy contento de que stupidHYDRA arruine los avances de su niño.”

“¡Arruinaron la tarde de pizzas!” Escucha a Scott gritar a lo lejos. “¡¿Saben lo difícil que es comer pizza cuando estas escondiendo del mundo y más cuando hay otras 12 personas que se pelean por tu rebanada de pizza?!” 

“¡Hey Cap!” Grita Sam, llamando su atención antes de arrojar su escudo el cual el rubia lo toma en el aire. “Creo que esto es tuyo.”

Hay un gruñido, golpes y un grito antes que se escuche el retumbar de las sirenas anunciando los intrusos. A Steve le sorprende que no se escuchara la alarma desde el principio pero no puede pensar en nada más ya que a abierto la puerta con un portazo pero Tony yace detrás de la camilla con expresión enojada y varios aparatos calcinados, los cuales le hacen compañía a los doctores inconscientes en el suelo.

“No volveré a ser la princesita tonta y débil hecha de cristal.” Le dice el castaño al escucharlo entrar. Se sacude los pantalones y es cuando puede visualizar el color metálico en los dedos temblorosos del omega y sospecha que se ha esforzado demasiado pero no se permite reflejarlo. “No más.”

Steve solo puede tenderle una mano en su dirección sin dejar de mirarlo. “Vamos Tony.”

El mencionado toma la mano antes de darle un ligero apretón de forma dudosa antes de posar su mirada en el bulto que se remueve en el brazo del alfa. La niña decide tomar la otra mano del omega y es cuando el rubio decide pasarle el pequeño que suelta un gorgojo al estar en los brazos familiares que considera su madre poco antes de acurrucarse.

Se escucha una lluvia de balas y es cuando Steve entra en el papel de Capitán América. “Tony, necesito que vayas con los demás, necesitas protección. No por ti.”

Eso ultimo lo aclara antes de que desvíe su mirada a los brazos del castaño de forma rápida e inocente y el castaño entiende la indirecta, no necesita repetírselo y no es como si fuera a exponer a su cachorro. Porque ahora era suyo y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar. 

Asistiendo con la cabeza acomoda al pequeño y toma la mano de la niña antes de correr mientras evita los ataques y hace explotar varios artefactos que el Extermis encuentre cerca pues aun siente ligeramente distraído a causa de la droga que le inyectaron y esta todavía en su sistema, causando dolores que causan su distracción.

“¡Tony!” Escucha el grito de Natasha y solo tiene tiempo de girar la cabeza para ver uno de los enclenques de HYDRA ser lanzado por las escaleras haciendo que la rusa se detenga su golpe a medio camino en el aire.

Ambos ven a la niña que tiene su mano extendida hacia la figura que ha salido volando hace unos momentos, su rostro se nota enfadado o lo más parecido al enfado en el rostro de un niño que no pasa de los cuatro años. “Nadie le quitará a Ian a su mamá.”

“¡Detenysh!” Grita Bucky antes de atraer a Tony en un abrazo, el cual le devuelve aunque cuida que no lastime a el cachorro que tiene en brazos. Se separan y puede ver la mirada de alivio que percibe de su padre.

“папа.” Exclama antes que el pequeño suelte un sonido para llamar la atención. “Debemos de salir de aquí.”

No necesitan decirlo dos veces antes que un portal se abra lo suficiente para pasar una vez que todos los que han venido a esa misión de rescate se han reunido, haciendo que la pequeña tire del pantalón de la alfa pelirroja llamando su atención. “¿Se van?”

“Rebenok.” Llama la pelirroja la atención de la pequeña mientras se acuclilla para quedar al mismo nivel. “¿Como te llamas?”

“Kobik.” Le dice la pequeña antes que su labio tiemble. “Se van a ir ¿verdad?¿Ya no los volveré a ver?”

La cara de la rusa queda en blanco y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo toma a la niña en brazos con un movimiento rápido antes de cruzar el portal, dejando a todos congelados en su lugar al ver la acción tan impulsiva de la mujer en menos de un minuto. Incluso el cachorro se ha quedando viendo tal acontecimiento todo lo que le permite gracias a la posición del omega.

Hay una explosión a lo lejos y es cuando todos se amontonan al brincar al otro lado del portal, cerrando rápidamente cuando pisan el suelo de tal familiar refugio donde les dan la bienvenida un Rhodey preocupado, una Sharon regañona y un Visión ligeramente fascinado al ver al cachorro; no muy lejos esta Natasha con una de las mantas de Tony, el cual no se sorprendería que se lo hubiera arrebatado al niñero y amigo del genio.

Clint solo suelta un silbido sacando a todos de su ensoñación para mas tarde darle una palmada en la espalda a Bucky. “Creo que esa es una indirecta de que ahora es tu turno de ganarte a la pequeña como ella lo esta haciendo con tu hijo.”

El soldado del invierno no puede decir nada pues Rhodey cuando esta a punto de darles un sermón por dejarlo junto con el resto se para en seco viendo al bebé antes de posicionarse nuevamente en la figura de su mejor amigo antes de soltar un bufido.

“Tones, siempre creí que ibas a embarazar a alguien por una de tus borracheras y me hablarías a las tres de las mañana para darme la noticia durante todos estos años que te conozco.” Se soba detrás del cuello con una de sus manos. “No puedo creer que sea tío.”

“¡SI!” Grita Sharon espantando a todos los hombres. “¡Por fin podré comprar todo lo que tengo planeado para el bebé durante los últimos 12 años!”

Sam solo la mira extraño antes de preguntar en nombre de todos, aunque Clint no sabe si reír o estar asustado. Decide que la mejor opción es la primera.“¿Enserio tenías todo planeado durante 12 años?”

“Teníamos una pizarra llena de apuestas.” Es la respuesta que le regala el ex-soldado. “Cada año solíamos renovar las apuestas.”

“¿Me estas diciendo que apostaban cuando Tony -mi niño, mi cachorro- iba a ser padre?” Pregunta con incredulidad su padre antes de atraer a su cachorro a sus brazos, como si eso lo fuera a proteger de tal revelación.

“Meh…”

“Tía Peggy inició la tradición. ¿Contento?” Dice Tony una vez que se escapa de los brazos de su padre y mece con suavidad al cachorro en sus brazos. “Ahora si me disculpan iré a la cocina a preparar un biberón para Ian.”

Sin darle tiempo de que alguien dijera algo se va de ahí dejando a todos los del equipo de rescate boquiabiertos antes que se le una Natasha con Kobik en brazos para darle algo de comer. Todos se dejan caer en el suelo sintiendo de repente el cansancio invadir sus cuerpos debido a la adrenalina ya no están en sus sistemas y los que no a causa del estrés al esperar noticias por no poder ir a ayudar como medida de seguridad.

“¿Entonces eso significa que Barnes ya es abuelo y Steve ya es padre?”

“No te olvides que Natasha al parecer ya es mamá de la niña…”

La única contestación que recibe Sam es un golpe por parte de Bucky mientras que Clint recibe una patada en la espinilla, Steve solo puede sentir las mejillas calientes y se lamenta el porque sus compañeros son tan inmaduros e ignora el monstruo que ronronea satisfecho al escuchar que relacionan su nombre con la palabra ‘padre’.

Sabe que para que se merezca tal título necesitan mucho más que una simple pelea con los miembros de HYDRA para tener tal honor y compartirlo con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos perdonen nuestro limitado conocimiento del idioma ruso:
> 
> Detenysh - Cachorro.  
> папа - Papá.  
> Rebenok - Cariño.


	12. With a little help of my friends

Stephen Strange levantó su vista del libro antiguo que leía, le había parecido escuchar un sonido, que si bien podría clasificar de extraño en un lugar como ése, un refugio oculto en los Himalayas y protegido por magia milenaria, ya comenzaba a volverse familiar. No se movió de su postura esperando una repetición que confirmara sus sospechas, quedándose en tales. Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir su lectura, acomodando la lámpara que iluminaba las hojas amarillentas de lenguaje sánscrito, acomodando mejor una mamila ya vacía y que esperaba ser recogida por las manos voluntarias del día. En otros días anteriores, en otra situación aquel objeto de figuras regordetas con colores chillantes le hubiera sacado de quicio. Hoy estaban siendo parte de su rutina en el refugio.

-¡CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!

Como esos gritos.

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Después de semejante rescate de Tony Stark, todos los Vengadores volvieron al refugio con miembros nuevos. Un bebé de nombre Ian, Ian Zemo… aunque Stark ya había dejado claro que eso no iba a durar, y una pequeñita curiosa con un enorme poder, Kobik. El primero tenía un fuerte Vínculo con el Omega, a prueba incluso de los refunfuños de un Capitán América quien tenía que compartir sus tiempos con el millonario al lado del pequeño. La niña, por otro lado, parecía haber encontrado en James Barnes el objeto de su adoración, probablemente -se dijo Strange- en una transferencia de afecto ya que ella y Natasha habían hecho migas de solo charlar cinco minutos. Una Manada se estaba formando y el hechicero se estaba dando cuenta de ello, aunque probablemente el resto de los involucrados no.

-Te voy a matar.

-¡Tony, no debes hablar así frente a Ian!

-Está dormido.

-Pero sigue escuchando.

-Sus ondas cerebrales no forman fonemas.

-… ¡sigue escuchando!

-Yo no soy Tony Rogers. Él es Steven Grant Stark. Limpia eso de ahí o corrígelo.

-¿Y si no?

-Te voy a matar.

-¡No enfrente de los niños!

La competitividad Alfa entre Steve y Bucky tuvo punto final cuando graciosamente y sin pestañear, la espía rusa dijo que se hacía su voluntad o no habría más _Russian Family_ en adelante. Suponiendo que eso tenía otras implicaciones de carácter privado, el Sargento Barnes se cuadró ante ella, cerrando la boca cual manso cordero. Las bromas estuvieron a punto de salir a flote más el cachorro de Barnes les apuntó con un guantelete metálico a los posibles bromistas desde su rincón donde mecía con un brazo a un feliz Ian. Nadie ofendía a su padre y salía vivo para contarlo. De la misma forma que nadie tocaba al sargento sin que un cuchillo filoso con un nombre ruso pasara volando cerca del cuello del valiente bromista. A Strange no le cabía duda que los Vengadores era una de las Manadas más extrañas que en su vida hubiera contemplado. Y era parte de ella.

-Doctor, la Señorita Carter me pregunta si bajará a comer -habló Visión desde la puerta de su estudio con ese acento tan característico.

-Por supuesto. ¿Es espacio libre?

El androide sonrió. -Por estas horas, sí.

Espacio libre era una denominación de Scott Lang al referirse a la ausencia de la dupla de Steve y Tony, quienes aún estaban resolviendo las aristas filosas de su relación. Aunque el Omega estaba dispuesto a aceptar los cortejos del Alfa, había un par de cosas que no entraban en las dinámicas naturales y acostumbradas para una pareja de tales características. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Stark dejaba en claro que sería su apellido el dominante, o que para contactos más cercanos, era el millonario quien tenía la última palabra y a juzgar por la cantidad de Vengadores que se ahogaron durante un desayuno al escuchar la mención de ciertos ruidos nocturnos, parecía que la fuerza de ese Omega Superior se extendía a otras maneras que al capitán le habían tomado por sorpresa en sus primeros acercamientos.

Hilarante, divertido, digno de ser congelado en el tiempo y espacio por medio de una fotografía y videos, la colección de Barton sobre ambos hombres iba creciendo de forma exponencial. Igual que las apuestas con su amiga rusa en relación al pobre Sargento Barnes, a quien sin embargo, no veía tan desdichado poniéndose a las órdenes de la Alfa pelirroja. _HydraThings_ murmuró alguna vez Wilson en tono discreto para no tener alguna cicatriz posterior de un objeto punzocortante, pero que el hechicero entendió. Era más que probable que la fuerza de carácter de Romanoff ayudara a superar los problemas que el sargento tenía. No era que se lo tomaran a broma porque no era así, más con la ayuda de todos ellos, James Barnes estaba saliendo adelante. Ahora ya se le podía ver leyendo algún cuento para niños con Kobik en el regazo, o meciendo a Ian con una expresión de espanto mientras su cachorro prometía volver pronto.

-¿Qué haces Tony? -preguntó Strange al Omega cuando le encontró en su baño.

-Afeitándome.

-Con tu rejuvenecimiento y virus Extremis, no creo que…

-Quiero mi barba de vuelta -se quejó cual niño caprichoso, mirándose insatisfecho por el espejo aquella barba incipiente.

-Necesitas más tiempo para…

-Haz una de esas cosas que haces con tus manos. Los circulitos.

-Magia.

Stark solo se encogió de hombros. -Quiero barba.

-¿No sería mejor preguntarle a…?

-¡Soy un adulto!

Clasificación que al hechicero le parecía muy lejana en ciertas ocasiones, porque, o bien el millonario siempre había sido así y nadie le había comentado al respecto, o en esa nueva faceta suya las atenciones de su Alfa padre como de su Alfa pareja estaban malcriándole. Y Stephen Strange era el menos indicado para quejarse de tal cosa, pero las extravagancias de Tony alcanzaban marcas dignas de aparecer en el Libro Récord Guinness ocupando varias páginas. Lo cierto era que le proporcionaban momentos que seguramente a su Ancestral le hubieran hecho las delicias de las tardes de té. Desde entablar una discusión grupal por el orden en que los brazos mecerían a Ian, hasta las plegarias sin sentido que recorrían los pasillos cuando el Omega deseaba/reclamaba algún alimento en particular, muy en especial aquellos que no estaban en su dieta de recuperación pero que de forma misteriosa aparecían en el refugio y no por sus manos mágicas.

-¿Ésa es una caja de hamburguesas? -preguntó el capitán a Clint.

-Es una caja de hamburguesa, sí.

-Clint.

-Steve.

-Tony aún no puede comer nada de eso.

-Yo no lo vi comer hamburguesa alguna.

-Clint.

-Steve.

-¿Quién trajo eso?

-No creo que haya sido un repartidor o Strange da muy buenas propinas.

-¡Clint!

-¡Steve! Espera, ¿por qué estamos gritando?

En aquel drama de Vengadores domésticos, parecía que había pocas cabezas sensatas que pusieran orden y calma a las acaloradas palabras del resto. No es que hubiera peligro de una nueva Guerra Civil por no estar de acuerdo en los colores de los pañales del bebé quien dormía muy a gusto en los brazos de Stark quien pataleaba reclamando a Lang, el cual estaba tratando de impresionar a Rogers sobre el uso adecuado de estos productos infantiles cuya materia tenía completamente dominada aunque solamente tuviese una hija a la que no había visto en cierto tiempo… sus experiencias paternas eran lo que importaban para ganarse la admiración de su idolatrado Capitán América quien dicho sea de paso, no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de un infante y entre sus virtudes como Alfa re-cortejando a su Omega se hacía indispensable tal conocimiento.

-… entonces colocas el pañal así y rocías talco de esta manera…

-Wow… ¿y el bebé?

-¿Ah? ¡Ian! ¡Alerta Roja, hemos perdido de nuevo a Ian!

Strange estaba muy seguro que la estabilidad emocional y mental de los afectados por Hydra estaba directamente relacionada con la unión de todos ellos como Manada. Ian estaba comenzando a gatear, lo que significaba poder encontrarlo en las canastillas de comida tratando de averiguar si aquellas cosas negras eran comestibles a sus tiernos colmillos o dormido en los lugares más insólitos, como por ejemplo, sobre una almohada de Sam Wilson quien se veía obligado a pelear por otra con alguien más pues la suya terminaba con un aroma que no era muy propio para conciliar el sueño, sin esperar nunca una disculpa de sus padres adoptivos pues Tony alegaba que era natural en un bebé como Ian el marcar su territorio de esa manera. Todos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes en aquel momento para no contradecirle sobre su carencia total en la crianza de cachorros, guardando silencio respetuoso a su volátil Omega.

-Doctor Strange, ¿podría hablar con usted unos momentos?

-Claro, Visión. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quisiera ayuda, sobre un tema que me es difícil de comprender.

-Oh -Stephen arqueó una ceja- ¿Sobre qué es?

-Bueno… tengo algo que no sé cómo usar, cuando Wanda y yo…

-¿Están hablando de sexo? -interrumpió Barton al pasar por ahí.

-¿Por qué…? -Strange quiso aclarar eso pero Scott Lang llegó también a su estudio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los susurros? ¿Tony y Steve están haciendo cositas?

-Es Visión, la charla de las flores y las abejas.

-Ooohh,, vaya Visión -tosió el Hombre Hormiga- Es decir, um… ¿tú… tú tienes con qué? No me lo tomes a mal, es que no sé si te dieron todo el equipamiento cuando te crearon.

-Me parece que Visión… -intentó el doctor sin éxito.

-¿Equipamiento? -Inquirió confundido el androide.

-Bueno, pero Wanda hace magia como el doc con sus manos -aclaró Clint muy orgulloso- Seguro que no tendrían problemas al momento.

-¿Problemas para qué? -Sam Wilson añadió drama a la conversación.

-Parece que el cachorro artificial de Tony hará que el apellido Stark valga de algo -bromeó Scott.

-Ohh… Visión, quien dijera.

-Pero yo no…

-De todos modos usen condón -Barton apuntó con un dedo a Visión- No sea que resulte que luego Wanda está embarazada.

-¡¿Se imaginan? -silbó Wilson- “Cariño, tenemos dos bebés, 0 y 1.”

-¡Chócalas! -rió Lang alzando su mano.

-Nos estamos adelantando -corrigió Sam, chocando su palma con Scott- No le hemos dicho bien a Visión las cosas que debe saber un hombre cuando está en intimidad con una dama.

-Pero, es que yo no…

-Cierto, cierto -Barton silbó- ¡Hey, Rhodey Osito, necesitamos madurez!

-¡Te escuché, idiota!

-Caballeros…

-Vamos, Strange, no me digas que tú no probaste la resistencia de las camillas en tu hospital.

-…

-¡Ooohhh, si la sonrisa de la doctorcita sexy no es gratuita! -aulló Lang, aplaudiendo.

-Pero es que yo solo quería…

-Calla, Visión, aquí viene la caballería de la testosterona para enseñarte uno que otro truco que conquistará a tu dama -Sam le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero no vayan a destruir el refugio, ¿okay? -aclaró un aparentemente serio Scott- Ya saben, con eso de que la magia y así. Suficiente tengo cargando desinfectantes para las aventuras de Natasha.

-Uh, oh, sssshhhh, tiene oído fino.

-Okay, ssshhhhh.

No era que todo siempre fuese así de fácil, había días en que reinaba el silencio como las cabezas caídas, pero ya estaban siendo cada vez más raros esos eventos que Strange no era fan de recolectar en su memoria. Igual opinión tenía la pequeña Kobik que un día llenó los refrigeradores del refugio -porque ya eran varios- con cervezas que hicieron gritar de alegría a tres cuartos de los Vengadores y al cuarto restante gritar por el orden y la serenidad. La pequeña la podía catalogar como la cara contraria de James Barnes, pues mientras éste era silencioso, taciturno y a veces deprimido, ella era toda alegría, explosividad y sinceridad que rayaba en la locura. Posiblemente porque no era humana es que no le alteraban ciertos aspectos de la convivencia social, más era la pauta que Bucky sacara todas esas emociones reprimidas por años de entrenamiento desensibilizador.

-Papá Bucky, ¿qué hace diferentes a las mujeres de los hombres? -preguntó un día la pequeña.

-Destapar una cerveza con los dientes -replicó Scott antes que Barnes, dando prueba de ello.

-Novato -bufó Natasha destapando la suya con un movimiento exacto de sus dedos.

-¡Wow!

-¿Están bebiendo frente a Kobik? -reclamó Rhodey con manos en la cintura.

-Esas cervezas no desaparecerán solas -justificó Clint.

-Pueden hacerlo si se lo pedimos a Strange -bufó Bucky aunque agradecido de que la pregunta fuese aparentemente evadida.

-¡Ah, vamos copito de nieve no seas así!

-Cuida tu hocicote horrible Lang -gruñó el Alfa.

- _Mishka_ -Natasha le miró con ojos entrecerrados al soldado que al instante solo suspiró.

-Enséñame a tener ese control sobre Laura -rogó Barton a su lado.

-Lo siento, la entrené a ella primero.

-¡NAAAAAAAAAT!

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres? -insistió Kobik cuando todos se quedaron callados.

-Que las mujeres son hermosas, como si fuesen obras de arte y los hombres parecemos hechos como con prisas, todos peludos y toscos -sonrió Strange, integrándose a la conversación.

-Ooohhh…

-Gracias por el cumplido, doctor -la rusa le guiñó un ojo.

Acto seguido hubo un gruñido celoso apareciendo que igualmente fue apagado por la pelirroja con un simple beso que hizo reír a todos.

-Hermosa familia Barnes -comentó Scott.

-Romanov.

-¿Perdón?

-Familia Romanov. Somos la familia Romanov.

-¡Oh por Dios! Sí que tiene sujeto por las b… balas, Barnes -tosió Clint.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen -Lang se paró en medio de la sala- Si estamos hablando de la familia rusa con todo respeto de la señorita. ¿Qué apellido tiene entonces Tony? Creí que era Barnes.

-Es Stark -corrigió Rhodey.

-No, es Barnes Stark.

-Barnes Stark Rogers -Barton levantó ambas cejas.

-Pero la señorita dijo que son la familia Romanov entonces es Romanov Barnes Stark Rogers.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué olvidas a la familia Carter? -reclamó una recién llegada Sharon con pizzas- ¡Tooony a comeeer!

-Anthony Edward Romanov Barnes Stark Rogers y Carter.

-¡Whoa! Me duele el cerebro.

-¿Acaso tienes uno, Lang? -bufó Bucky, inspeccionando las pizzas por cualquier amenaza.

-¡Yo también quiero un nombre súper largo! -brincó Kobik, robando el trozo de pizza de las manos de su padre adoptivo.

-¿Seguro que nadie quiere un plato? -ofreció Strange.

-NAAAAAAAAAAHHHH -fue la respuesta en coro.

Tuvieron que arreglárselas para cuando los invitados comenzaron a ser más permanentes que temporales, porque si bien el refugio era enorme y tenía habitaciones extra, las dinámicas sociales eran una cosa distinta sobre todo cuando se hablaba del uso de ciertos espacios como lo eran el baño o la sala de juegos adaptada nada menos que por Tony Stark y Kobik a quien Strange estaba enseñando a controlar mejor sus poderes. La cuestión con las habitaciones no era tanto que pudiesen pelearse por turnos o que hubiera problemas por los géneros porque eso a todas luces y desde el primer día nunca lo fueron para la sorpresa del hechicero quien se consideraba todo un cosmopolita de mente abierta más salió corriendo del baño cuando encontró ahí a Natasha muy tranquila aseándose. Tanto por la privacidad como su amor por tener la cabeza unida a su cuello.

La otra parte era que a veces Stark creía que estaba en su torre a solas y no tomaba en cuenta el trauma de mentes como las de Scott, cuando lo encontraba prácticamente encima del Capitán América. Era por demás divertido ver como un Alfa como Steve Rogers callaba toda discusión respecto a quien mandaba en su nueva relación con el Omega quien podía patearle el trasero si se lo proponía, lo cual repercutía directamente en su dinámica de pareja pues ahora con tal poder adquirido como su juventud, Tony no había perdido oportunidad en hacerse obedecer de cuantas maneras se pudiera Strange imaginar, y tenía muy buena imaginación aunque no siempre era necesario porque las huellas del delito estaban ya sea sobre los muebles o en el piso… incluso llegó a las paredes de forma inexplicable. El hechicero no quiso preguntar el cómo.

-¿Entonces Steve y tú…?

-¿Qué Barton?

-Ya sabes.

-Sé muchas cosas, aunque no las recuerde todas.

-¡Tony!

-No eres claro. No es mi culpa.

-Argh, ya no has tenido Celos.

-Tengo celos de cómo Ian busca tus brazos para que lo duermas.

-Estoy hablando de los otros Celos, cabeza hueca.

-Alterada, no hueca.

-¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir, verdad?

-Temo que sí -intervino con una risa el doctor, prestando poca y nula atención a su libro en su recámara a dónde el millonario había llegado para charlar.

-Eres un cerdo, Barton y no lo digo por los puerquitos que tienes en la granja.

-¿No hablas de mis hijos, cierto? Porque busco mi arco.

-Serás un pelmazo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Viniste hasta aquí a interrumpirnos a mi hermano de vello facial y yo solamente para averiguar los secretos impúdicos de mi relación íntima con el Capitán Rogers?

-Más o menos, sí. Tengo una apuesta con tu madre adoptiva.

-¿Mi ma…? Ah, Nat. ¿Qué apostaron?

-Si me dices te digo.

El Omega intercambió una mirada con el hechicero quien solamente se encogió de hombros, esperando por lo que sin duda sería la revelación más interesante que pudiera escuchar sobre ese par de Vengadores.

-Okay -Tony tomó aire- Steve y yo acordamos ir lento, pero la verdad es que ya se me había olvidado las buenas dotas que Erskine y mi padre le dieron a Cap. Estaba un poco receloso porque mis recuerdos eran más inestables que el dólar frente al yen en el mercado árabe, más la memoria muscular estaba funcionando perfectamente. Solo tenía un ligero cambio.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando Steve y yo empezamos, estuve más que encantado con ser su Omega. Pero ahora… ¿cómo decirlo? Quería algo más, un cambio de papeles.

-¡¿Te cogiste a Steve?! Perdón, doctor Strange.

-Perdonado.

-No fue cosa del otro mundo, ya tengo algunos de mis inventos aquí, solamente hice modificaciones para controlar a un Alfa caliente y ansioso por mi trasero, luego, pues simplemente dejé que los obsequios de Hydra tuvieran un mejor camino hacia las nalgas de mi querido Stevie.

-Supongo que el Señor Barton no necesita tales detalles -rió Strange.

-Efectivamente doctor. Oye… espera, espera… ¿fue aquella vez que Steve dijo que se resbaló en la nieve y cayó sentado sobre piedras?

-Mi dulce Alfa no sabe mentir.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba cojeando por otra razón!

Stark únicamente sonrió cual luchador que acaba de coronarse campeón de liga.

-¿Ganaste la apuesta, Barton?

-De hecho, sí, Nat no creía que Rogers perdiera. Es el Alfa de Alfas, el Adonis de la especie humana, el epítome…

-Con eso me doy idea. ¿Qué apostaron?

-Nuestra propia intimidad, si yo perdía tenía que decirle como me convenció Laura de tener tres hijos porque yo no abro la fábrica tan fácil. Si ella perdía, me tenía que contar cómo estampó a tu padre contra el colchón.

-Yo tampoco necesito esos detalles, Señor Barton.

-Lo siento, doc.

-Eso ni siquiera es un secreto, Clint. _Nana_ babea por ella, desde que sus aromas se conectaron no han dejado de estarse echando indirectas para aparearse.

-Te recuerdo que recién estamos viviendo todos aquí.

-Pero le agradezco a mami el que distraiga a papi porque Steve estaba a punto de quedarse eunuco de la desesperación por no tener algo de alivio y la verdad yo también.

-Omite detalles, Tony.

-De acuerdo, Gandalf.

-Dime, Tony, y habla con sinceridad. ¿Está todo bien?

-Ya te pusiste sentimental, cerebro de pájaro.

-Hm. Dime.

-Pues -Stark cruzó ambas piernas sobre la cama de Strange donde estaba sentado, jugando con algunos hilos de las cobijas hechas de diferentes telas- Aún me siento ligeramente perdido, ¿sabes? De pronto las cosas son desconocidas, luego recuerdo otras muy malas. Pero al sentirlos a todos ustedes, así aquí haciendo escándalo o bromas a costillas de los demás, me tranquiliza y me saca de ese estado de locura. Al tener a Ian o a Kobik conmigo me recuerda que fuimos manipulados de diferentes maneras y hubo más víctimas que verdugos. Me gusta hacer sufrir a Steve, pero más que eso, adoro sentir que me sigue amando pese a todo.

-¿Sabes que no quise decir lo que dije, cierto?

-Todos dijimos tonterías en esos momentos, Clint. No hay por qué disculparse.

-Sin ti mi familia se hubiera quedado en la calle.

-La casa es horrible, les hubieran hecho un favor.

Barton le empujó e iniciaron un juego que terminó muy pronto porque si era cierto que la fuerza del Omega no era natural y les sobrepasaba. Strange rió, negando y preparándose para reparar algo roto una vez más. Esos días realmente habían sido curativos como terapéuticos, las diferencias estaban desvaneciéndose, los Vengadores estaban entendiéndose de la forma correcta para ser la Manada que ahora eran. Pepper ya le había advertido de los inminentes peligros que estaban por aparecer ante ellos, más estaba retrasando esas noticias hasta el último momento con la finalidad de alcanzar el máximo grado de recuperación de todos. T’Challa también estaba vigía, pues estaban apareciendo ciertos informes que no eran nada alentadores y que se unían a las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo la Señorita Potts. Habría una amenaza para el mundo, cierto, pero el golpe caería primero sobre los Vengadores, sin embargo, el hechicero confiaba en que todos ellos estarían lo suficientemente unidos para hacerle frente a ese enemigo que estaba por mostrar su verdadera cara. Estaría más que encantado de ayudarles a patear su trasero militar.


	13. Another normal day in this family

El lugar estaba en una extraño silencio, poco común en aquellos días pero no es que nadie se quejara de ello. Era un respiro agradable al respirar aquella calma que les ofrecía el lugar oculto en lo más profundo de los Himalayas, sin gritos ni peleas por ganar el turno del baño, quejas sobre quien se comió el ultimo postre o quien sería el encargado de cuidar que los más pequeños destruyeran el refugio con sus travesuras infantiles y no tan infantiles esto ultimo por parte de los mayores… de las cuales el mejor portado resultaba ser por excelencia Visión.

“¿Donde esta Ian?” Pregunta cantando el adolescente mientras se tapa su cara con ambas manos, el pequeño lo mira con curiosidad. “¡Aquí esta!”

El bebé suelta un gorgojo lleno de alegría al ver la cara de Peter Parker aparecer, estirando sus manitas regordetas para atrapar la nariz del adolescente arácnido y se escuche los aplausos de la niña emocionada por aquel juego mientras esta sentada a un lado. “¡Hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez! ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y mas tarde podemos jugar a los columpios con tu telaraña? ¿Podemos?”

“Cuando te des un baño y comas tus vegetales.” Comenta con seriedad Bucky mientras pasa por ahí recogiendo la canasta con algunas prendas sucias.

“Nooo…”

“No te preocupes, necesitas comer tus vegetales para crecer grande y fuerte para poder unir a los Vengadores.” La consuela el castaño mientras observa a la albina haciendo un puchero.

“Tu también Peter.” Se escucha el grito de Tony al otro lado. “Ni creas que aun eres un Vengador.”

El adolescente solo brinca, levantándose en el acto mientras toma en brazos al bebé para pasárselo a Sam e ir corriendo hacia el genio que esta ayudando a poner la mesa en compañía de Visión. “¡No es justo!”

“La vida no es justa niño, acostumbrare.”

“Si niño.” Le dice Clint mientras se asoma detrás del sillón, apartando su vista de la pantalla de la partida de Mario Kart que esta jugando con Scott. “Además no querrás hacer enojar a mamá Tony.”

“¡Que no soy su mamá!”

“Seguro.”

La única respuesta que reciben por parte del omega son algunos gruñidos bajo su aliento que se asemejan mucho a _‘Soy demasiado joven para tener un hijo adolescente’_ o algo así, cosa que nadie le presta la más mínima atención a los comentarios y quejas del castaño mientras el resto del equipo se juntan y se sientan para poder comer la comida que le ha tocado cocinar a Visión bajo la supervisión de Wanda como un favor piadoso de todos los demás, tratando de incluir a Peter en los temas de conversación.

La llegada de Peter fue de lo más espontánea que han ocurrido en realidad pues no había de por medio un rescate o algún reclutamiento exhaustivo y extraordinario, solo bastó que Sharon Carter fuera por las compras del super de aquel día que le tocaba en aquella mañana fresca para que alrededor de la hora del almuerzo estuviera el joven Peter Parker comiendo un emparedado de mermelada con mantequilla de maní mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su celular.

Sam mira extraño al adolescente apenas pone un pie en la cocina que incluso tuvo que voltear a ver a su alrededor para ver si no eran imaginaciones suyas. “¿Quien eres tu?”

El joven salta de su asiento, levantándose en el proceso y el beta se siente complacido de ser él el causante de aquellos nervios poco disimulados en el adolescente solo con su presencia. Limpiándose la boca con la servilleta más cercana y acomodando aquella silla en la que estaba sentado momentos atrás, tiende su mano en forma de saludo aunque se puede notar el nerviosismo que tiene aquel extraño que le cuesta disimular.

“Peter.” Saluda y le da un apretón de manos al ex- miembro del ejército. “Parker. Peter Parker, señor.”

“Sam Wilson. Pero aun no me has contestado-”

“¿Por que hay un intruso en la cocina?” Interrumpe Wanda, viendo con sospecha al recién llegado y moviendo sutilmente sus dedos. “¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?”

“Pues verán-”

“¡Peter!”

“¡Hola señor Stark!” Es el único saludo que da el muchacho en forma de alivio cuando escucha la voz del genio antes de levantar su mano haciendo la seña del saludo universal. “Hola resto de los Vengadores que no sabía que estaban por aquí.”

“¡¿Que haces aquí?!” Pregunta Tony desconcertado.

“¿Lo conoces?”

“Claro que lo conozco, Tic Tac.” Le responde a Scott con una mirada fastidiada antes de dirigirla al joven. “Repito: ¿Que haces aquí?”

“Estoy de vacaciones de la escuela por una exposición en el área del laboratorio y mi tía cree que estoy en la casa de un amigo mientras ella salió de viaje del trabajo, así que decidí pasarlo contigo en lugar de estar solo en el departamento.” Saca una pequeño traste con tapa lo suficientemente grande para guardarlo en la mochila. “Traje galletas.”

“¿Quien te trajo aquí?”

“Yo lo traje aquí.” Dice la rubia cruzándose de brazos. “Enserio no paraba de preguntar por ti, tuve que traerlo para que se callara y dejara de seguirme. Además necesitaba ayuda con las compras.”

“¿Vendiste nuestra ubicación secreta solo porque querías que alguien cargara todas las bolsas?”

“Am, no.” Le contesta la rubia a la joven. “Creo que si: A) tiene un comunicador con un IA personalizado por Tony y B) dice que es una emergencia de vida o muerte, merece verlo.”

“…Yo no diría que vida o muerte.”

“¿Alguien puede decirnos quien es el nuevo?” Pregunta el arquero en nombre de todos. “Hola, el resto del equipo quiere saber.”

“Peter Parker, los Vengadores; los Vengadores, Peter Parker.” Hace las presentaciones el omega mientras los señala cuando habla.

“Eso no contesta nuestras preguntas.”

Steve solo se cruza de brazos ante la respuesta tan vaga que reciben. “Tony…”

“¿Que?”

“Enserio, necesitaba hablar con el señor Stark sobre unas- ¡OHPORDIOS!” Se interrumpe el joven en medio de la explicación al ver el brillo metálico de aquel brazo robótico de aquel alfa. “¡Amigo, tu brazo luce genial! ¿No es el mismo verdad? ¿Que mejoras tiene? ¿Como responde a tus movimientos? ¿Lo controlas con la mente? ¿O los sistemas responden al movimiento de tus músculos? ¿Sientes la textura de los objetos? ¿De que esta hecho? ¿Puedo tener uno, Sr. Stark? Por cierto, soy un gran admirador suyo señor Soldado del Invierno, señor.”

Bucky solo puede abrazar su brazo metálico abrumado por tantas preguntas dichas en menos de un minuto y sin respirar, mucho menos a ver la mirada fascinada del joven que brilla sobre aquel pedazo de metal mientras realizaba aquellas preguntas.

“Muy bien.” Sale en defensa la pelirroja e instintivamente el adolescente se pone en formación al sentir la mirada de aquella mujer que grita alfa. “Basta de abrumar a Barnes y dinos como conoces a Tony y a nosotros.”

“El señor Stark me invitó a unirme en el drama del aeropuerto a cambio de conocer los Laboratorios STARK mientras el pidió patearle el trasero al Capitán América.” Señala el joven, intimidado por la calma de aquella mujer. “Y ayudarme con mi tarea de Bioquímica nuclear.”

“¡TONY!”

El mencionado solo puede cerrar los ojos mientras hace una mueca al escuchar las exclamaciones sorprendidas y reclamos del resto antes de fulminar al joven con la mirada. “Traidor.”

“¿Quien le pateará el trasero al Capitán América?” Pregunta Kobik mientras se talla uno de sus ojos por el sueño al verse recién levantada.

“Nadie le pateará el trasero a nadie.” Exclama Strange entrando al lugar, poniendo la tetera en la estufa antes de tomar aquel recipiente del joven arácnido y coger unas cuantas galletas caseras, mordiendo una en el acto. “Ahora se sientan a desayunar o los arrojo a todos por la ventana.”

Cuando todos están desayunando el arquero no puede evitar sonreír mientras le da un trago a su café. “Dime Steve ¿que se siente que un niño de quince años pateara tu trasero?”

“Voy a cumplir pronto los diecisiete.” Murmura el adolescente antes de susurrar entre dientes solo para él. “Dentro de casi doce meses.”

Clint solo puede atragantarse con su bebida y Rhodey suelte una tremenda carcajada que retumba en el lugar; Sharon y Natasha son lo suficientemente educadas para ocultar su sonrisas por medio de una falsa tos o llevándose un poco de comida a la boca a comparación de Wanda que solo puede morderse el interior de su mejilla pero los espasmos de sus hombros la delatan y el resto ríe de forma sutil, logrando que Steve solo fulmine con la mirada a todos que claramente decía ‘Ni una palabra’.

Si Bucky recibe de buena gana a Peter como un miembro oficial de su familia dentro de su cabeza nadie le puede reprochar ni decir nada. Así como en su momento le ha dado la aprobación a Kobikcuando le pidió que le leyera un cuento mientras lo observaba con esos ojos azules junto con aquel día en que le dio un rico pastel de ciruelas en compensación de aquellas cervezas que invadían los refrigeradores o a Ian cuando el pequeño orinó la playera del capitán cuando le estaba en el proceso de cambiar el pañal.

Clint nunca se sintió tan dichoso al estar en el momento exacto cuando el cachorro decidió lanzar aquel chorro de pipí hacia el pecho de aquel Super Alfa siendo el causante de hacerlo gritar y tomar un pañal limpio como escudo a causa de la sorpresa.

“Como adoro estar en esta manada, joder.”

“¡Largo de aquí Clint!” Fue la única contestación que recibe de aquel alfa. “¡Y cuida tu lenguaje enfrente de los niños, por el amor de Dios!”

Aunque el más fascinado era aquel androide con la llegada del adolescente, el cual este ultimo se sentía eufórico que un ser tan inteligente, evolucionado y poderoso le hiciera una simple pregunta simple y resultara simplemente fascinado con la explicación como si esa fuera la respuesta del misterio del universo y no una simple respuesta sencilla y banal que en realidad era. Peter se sentía jubiloso al ser considerado ser alguien interesante con sus conocimientos que ha recolectado a lo largo de su breve vida y sin necesidad de hacer alarde ni demostraciones de sus habilidades de arácnido para lograr aquello.

“- y eso es lo que pasa en los bailes de bienvenida de cualquier escuela estadounidense que se respete.”

“Interesante.”

“Algo así.” Se encoge de hombros el adolescente antes de hojear una revista abandonada de las chicas. “Básicamente lo único tienes que hacer es invitar alguien al baile, ponerse de acuerdo con el color de los trajes, a veces llevar una flor que haga juego y bailar un poco antes que escojan al rey y a la reina de último año para que se cumpla la tradición.”

“¿Que tradición?”

“¿Hum? ¡Oh, ya sabes! Dicen que cuando escogen al rey y a la reina estarán destinado a terminar juntos de una manera u otra, no importa si son novios antes del baile de fin de cursos o casados pero siempre terminarán juntos.”

El androide se ve en una mezcla de fascinación y desconcierto por tal comentario del joven castaño, asimilando la información. “¿Enserio?”

“Uh hum, mis padres fueron rey y reina en su último año antes de volver a encontrarse en la universidad haciendo sus practicas antes de casarse y nacer yo.” El joven arácnido ladea un poco la cabeza. “Pensándolo bien la vida de mis padres es demasiado cliché sacado de una película de Hollywood.”

“¿Y todos hacen eso? ¿Invitar a alguien, ir al baile? ¿Es realmente importante aquel evento?” 

“No para todos, digo, seguro hay varios que los considera lo más importante de sus vidas y todo eso pero no es realmente obligatorio ir con alguien; puedes ir con tus amigos, tu novio o la persona que te gusta. O simplemente no vas y te quedas viendo películas mientras comes comida chatarra.”

“Oh, alguien esta hablando del baile escolar.” Canturrea Barton al pasar por ahí después de ir al salón buscando su teléfono antes de abrazar a Parker que solo suelta un ‘¡hey!’. “Y dime ¿ya invitaste a alguien? O mejor aun ¿quien te invitó? ¿Es lindo? Creo que es mi deber decirte que si se sobrepasa contigo tienes todo el derecho de clavarle algo en la yugular.”

“¿A quien le van a clavar algo a la yugular?” Pregunta Sam al ver la figura de Clint pegado como chinche con Peter.

“¡A la cita de Peter en el baile escolar por supuesto!”

“¡¿El bebé araña ya tiene una cita?!” Pregunta Scott corriendo a la habitación y Peter solo se tapa la cara a causa de la vergüenza. Visión siete pena por el. “¿Steve y Tony ya lo saben? Es importante que los padres estén enterados quien será tu pareja esa noche muchachito.”

“¿Sabes que ellos no son sus verdaderos padres, verdad?”

“Prácticamente lo adoptaron cuando se enteraron que él cuidaba los niños de sus antiguos vecinos cuando querían relajarse, Sam.”

“Entonces ¿eso hace a Peter el hermano mayor? ¿O a Visión?” Pregunta Ant- Man confundido. “Digo, Peter tiene dieciséis años y Visión no pasa de los dos.”

“Pero Visión es en parte Jarvis, así que técnicamente tendría más años porque Tony lo logró hace ¿Que? ¿Dieciocho años? ¿Veinte tal vez?”

“Ni idea.” Confiesa el arquero. “¡Hey Rhodey! ¡¿Quien crees que podría ser el hermano mayor: Visión o Peter?!”

“¡Yo que se! ¡¿Para que quieres saberlo?!”

“¡Lo necesito!”

“¡Ah, ah! ¡Ni creas que caeré en uno de tus dramas porque decidiste empezar a usar tu cerebro!”

“¡El publico esta en riesgo si no lo sabe!”

“¡Mi helado esta en riesgo!”

“¡Ahora dime tu respuesta, hombre. ¡Estamos hablando de una gran hazaña!”

“¡¿Gran hazaña?! ¡Somos super héroes! ¡Somos la mejor gran hazaña!”

“¡Necesitamos saberlo para saber si Visión se puede unir a la intimidación de la pareja de Peter que lo va a llevar al baile escolar!” Grita Sam tratando de apaciguar aquella pelea verbal absurda.

“¡¿Peter va a ir con alguien al baile escolar?!” Es el turno de Tony gritar. “¡Steve! ¡¿Sabías que Peter va ir con alguien al baile escolar?!”

“¡¿Hay un baile escolar?!”

“¿Los bailes escolares existen en realidad?” Pregunta Wanda confundida a su vez. “Creí que era un invento de Hollywood.”

“Oh no, son muy reales.” Afirma Sharon y Natasha le da la razón. “Incluso los hacen en Canadá y a veces en los internados.”

“Yo quiero ir a uno.” Exclama Kobik viendo a Bucky antes de mirar a Strange. “¿Podemos ir a uno?”

“¡Muy bien suficiente!” Grita el adolescente, empujando a los hombres del equipo del Capitán durante la Guerra Civil. “¡Fuera de mi habitación!”

“¡Oye!”

“¡Largo!” Y cierra con fuerza la puerta sin importarle en lo más mínimo en darles en la cara haciendo que se quejen por el dolor que recibieron por aquel pedazo de madera.

“¡Espera, mi celular!” 

“Creo que no lo ha invitado aquella persona especial.” Susurra Scott y lo único que recibe es una telaraña que cubre su boca y parte de su cara, el teléfono del arquero envuelto en telaraña lanzado contra la cabeza del rubio mientras se roba las patitas de Sam antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta por medio de un portazo.

“Se lo merecían.” Es lo único que dice Natasha y el resto solo puede darle la razón.

“¿Seguro que el chico no es un hijo perdido tuyo, Tones?”

“Cállate Rhodey.”

Aunque lo negaran mil y unas veces que siempre exageraba el tiempo de calidad con el joven super heroe, aquel Omega Superior siempre terminaba a un lado del joven castaño antes que le le uniera su alfa, ambos fascinados por la inteligencia y astucia del muchacho que hablaba apasionadamente sobre las patrullas que se permitía hacer por Nueva York o los nuevas lecciones que veían en la escuela de la cual se le veía la felicidad de saber un poco más en aquellas clases avanzadas para futuros genios, siempre pidiendo una segunda opinión por parte de todos pero siempre tomando en cuenta a las dos figuras del genio y del soldado.

“Me hubiera gustado en conocer al Dr. Banner en persona.” Se lamenta Peter, haciendo a un lado su libro de historia. “Su trabajo sobre las ondas electromagnéticas de los rayos gamas me pareció fascinante.”

“A él le hubiera gustado conocerte también, Peter.” Le consuela Steve mientras acomoda los libros de texto en un pilar sobre la mesa. “Estoy seguro que apreciaría que alguien entendiera su investigación.”

“¿Tu crees?”

“Lo creo y te lo puedo asegurar. No todos los días alguien viene alguien y dice que entiende una teoría física -cuántica que pocos comprenden e inspiran entrar a las ramas de aquellas ciencias; incluso la mayoría de nosotros tenemos complicaciones de seguirlo aparte de Tony.”

“Es que él es uno de mis ídolos que me impulsó a amar los conocimientos de las ciencias además del Sr. Stark.” Le confiesa el castaño con un ligero tono rosado en las puntas de sus orejas. 

“No esta mal que sientas nervios al estar alrededor de Tony.” Le dice, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro apretando de forma sutil y reconfortante. “Es normal querer impresionar a alguien a quien admiras.”

“No.. es que yo… hum…Nunca me había sentido tan emocionado cuando lo conocí en el ataque de aquellos robots en la Expo Stark ni cuando recibí aquella beca en la escuela o cuando me estaba esperando literalmente en la sala de mi casa mientras comía el pastel de mi tía May; Tony Stark es básicamente el mejor super héroe el mundo, no me mal interpretes eres uno de mis héroes favoritos pero siempre te vi como el héroe de los cómics que peleaba con sus amigos mientras golpeabas a Hittler… Iron Man era un super héroe de carne y hueso que podría defendernos en cualquier momento.”

Juega con unos de sus dedos sin atreverse a ver al rubio. “Y cuando me volví Spider Man me prometí ser lo más cercano a ser igual que él ya que siempre supe que nunca voy a estar a su altura ¿como voy ser mejor super héroe que Iron Man?”

Hay un silencio que envuelve el lugar y después de unos momentos Peter es el que levanta la mirada solo para toparse con la imagen de un Steve con los ojos llorosos antes de ser aprisionado por aquellos gruesos brazos dandole un abrazo. Lo único que puede hacer el joven es darle palmadas en la espalda ancha del soldado que llora en su hombro, sorprendido por el estado del mayor.

“¡Papá Bucky, Steve esta llorando!” Es lo único que dice la pequeña preocupada al toparse aquella escena y lo único que hace es abrazar aquel peluche que trae en brazos.

“¡Es demasiado puro para este mundo cruel!” Es lo primero que dice al ver a su amigo llegar, sin llegar a soltar al pobre adolescente que no sabe que hacer. “El mundo no lo merece al igual que a Tony.”

“¿Que esta pasando aquí?” Pregunta Tony al llegar. Peter solo puede mover sus labios donde claramente se puede leer la palabra ‘Auxilio’. “Steve ¿estas llorando?”

“Tonyy…”

“Steve…ven aquí.”

Sin esperar ni pedir permiso el alfa corre a los brazos de su pareja apenas lo ve simplemente estirar y abrir sus brazos hacia él, así que solo lo puede abrazar bajo la mirada sorprendida de Bucky por tal sentimentalismo del rubio. 

“¿Por que no vamos al sillón y tomamos una taza de chocolate para que me cuentes que te pasa?”

“¿Puede llevar bombones encima?”

“¿De los pequeños?”

“Si.”

“Por supuesto.” Le da un pequeño apretón en los brazos mientras lo guía al sillón aun envueltos en un abrazo. “¡Rhodey! ¿nos podrías hacer chocolate caliente?”

“Lo siento pero es mi turno de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi sobrino Ian, así que no.” Y como si quisiera afirmar su punto, el cachorro se asoma detrás del hombro de su cuidador antes de ofrecerle su chupete. “No Ian, no quiero llevármelo a la boca.”

“Yo me encargo.” Es lo único que se escucha de Natasha antes de ingresar a la cocina.

“Wow.” Es lo primero que dice Sam al ver a la gran figura de Steve acurrucado en el sofá y parte de su cuerpo siendo consolado por la figura menuda de Tony. “Muy bien: ¿Quien le puso a ver la película de Hachiko?”

“Peter merece ser protegido.” Es lo único que dice el rubio antes de sonarse la nariz de forma nada atractiva con aquel pañuelo que le a ofrecido Visión. “Oh por Dios, necesitamos protegerlo…”

Y fue lo único que pudieron sacarle a Rogers lo que resta de la noche debido aque si alguien trataba de decirle o preguntarle algo sobre el tema empezaba con los primeros signos del llanto y, la verdad sea dicha, no era un lindo espectáculo ver al Líder de los Vengadores llorando a lágrima viva mientras buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su pequeña (pero poderosa) pareja, rodeado de varias mantas y se atascaba de comida.

Si Peter fue el que le trajo buena parte de las montañas de comida y acepta sentarse al lado de Steve a petición de este a causa del sentimiento de culpa que lo invade nadie lo sabe o no se atreven a mencionarlo, incluso Kobik le trae un enorme bote de nieve de vainilla para darle un poco de consuelo a aquel adulto antes de que decidan los demás que lo mejor es poner una película y la pequeña corre a tomar asiento al lado del que ella considera a su papá gracias al lado que comparte con Natasha al que considera su mamá, para gran satisfacción de Clint.

Aun con la apariencia humorística e infantil del arquero se alegra de ver los sueños olvidados que había considerado perdidos y olvidados hace muchos años de su mejor amiga volverse realidad gracias a la llegada, primero de los Vengadores, de Bucky Barnes y por ultimo de Kobik.

Le rompía en el alma haber visto aquella mirada de anhelo cuando había visto por primera vez a Cooper cuando el pequeño tenía dos, cuando le anunció su próxima ausencia debido su embarazo con Lila o cuando vio el vientre abultado de su esposa después de varias semanas sin ir a visitar la granja. Le era realmente doloroso verla disfrazar aquel tormento que veía reflejados en aquellos ojos verdes al ver lo que le arrebataron en aquella Habitación Roja, era lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar amado mucho antes de la llegada del resto y le dolía en el alma verla conformarse simplemente ser la tía Nat.

Se alegra de verla tan relajada y maternal con los pequeños e incluso le hace bromas al respecto que sus hijos le sirvieron como un duro entrenamiento que ahora le salva el pellejo, recibiendo un zape aunque no disimula aquella sonrisa que adorna sus labios aunque parecía que tenía cierta debilidad con Kobik.

La cual parecía haber hecho buenas migas con todo el resto aunque cuando no estaba con Bucky o con Natasha simplemente se le pegaba a Tony como chicle cuando tenía la oportunidad haciendo preguntas que se le cruzaran por la mente o simplemente para observarlo hacer cualquier tarea que estuviera haciendo aquel día.

“¿Tony?”

“¿Si?”

“¿Mi papá Bucky es tu papá Bucky?”

“Sip.”

“¿Él era bueno cuando estabas chiquito como yo?” Pregunta mientras ladea su cabeza con inocencia, queriendo saber más sobre ellos dos. “¿Jugaba contigo y te leía cuentos?”

“Él… Uh… El no podía leerme cuentos cuando era niño.” Le confiesa. “No sabía que yo era su hijo yestaba muy ocupado-“

“¿Peleando contra los malos, verdad?” Interrumpe la pequeña y Tony no tiene corazón de decirle lo contrario así que solo asiste con la cabeza. “Oh. Pero es triste porque nunca te contó cuentos antes de dormir.”

“¿Quien dijo que nadie me leía cuentos? Tenía a mamá María que daba los mejores abrazos, a la mejor tía espía Peggy Carter, a los Jarvis que hacían las mejores voces del mundo…” Le presume el omega a la pequeña la cual ríe al sentir uno de los dedos golpear de forma juguetona su pequeña nariz. “Pero ahora esta aquí y suele cantarme cuando quiero e incluso le ayudo a pelear contra los malos.”

“Cuando sea grande quiero pelear contra los malos.”

“Pero necesitarás tener permiso de Natasha y Nana.”

“¿…Tony?” Le pregunta Kobik después de un rato de tal cómodo silencio y deje a un lado de jugar con las mangas de su blusa. Cuando ve la mirada avellana del mayor decide continuar. “¿A ti no te molesta compartir a tu papá conmigo, verdad?”

“Por supuesto que no. Además siempre quise tener una hermanita.”

La pequeña solo brinca en el regazo del otro para  una milésima de segundo mas tarde abrazar contenta al omega por tal respuesta, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas a causa de la felicidad mostrando las sutiles pecas que adornan el puente de su nariz.

Contagiado por el entusiasmo de la peli blanca le corresponde el abrazo de forma efusiva antes de tomarla en brazos y lanzarse ambos a la cama improvisada de cojines en medio de la sala  de estar donde yace recostado cómoda y perezosamente el Soldado del Invierno siendo sorprendido por aquellos que considera sus cachorros.

“¡¿Pero que-?!”

Kobik solo puede darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que Bucky interrumpa su pregunta en el aire a causa de la sonrisa que se instala en su rostro y Tony decida darle un gran abrazo de oso causando que los tres caigan de nuevo a los cojines antes de mirarse y romperse a reír a carcajadas hasta que el aire les falte y las tripas le duelan.

Cuando Natasha llega, su muñeca se ve prisionera por tres manos distinta antes de ser atraída hacia aquellos cojines de diferentes colores uniéndose al pequeño bulto que solo vuelven a reír al escuchar una pequeña queja en ruso por parte de aquella peligrosa espía. Disfrutan los cuatro de la compañía de los otros hasta que Ian llega gateando a los brazos de Tony una vez que ha despertado de la siesta que ha tomado en los brazos de Clint, pidiendo unirse a aquel bulto de personas que yacen acostadas de forma perezosa sobre los más suaves cojines y almohadas que hay en el lugar.

Sharon es la que se les une después de unos momentos, recargando su cabeza contra las piernas de Tony; luego se une Clint al poco tiempo buscando al cachorro (cosa que negará haber perdido de vista) y reclamar el vientre de Natasha como almohada e ignorando los gruñidos de Bucky; Sam y Scott se unirán solo porque han descubierto la desaparición de todas las almohadas en el refugio, rodeando las piernas del arquero y de la agente; Peter solo se dejará caer cerca de la cabeza genio después de una duro y exhaustivo examen que le ha quemado sus neuronas; Visión queda sentado a un lado de un dormido Peter mientras lee un nuevo libro; Wanda llega con un par de cobijas, la cual curiosamente comparte una con el androide poniéndose en el regazo de ese ultimo; Rhodey solo se deja caer al lado de la rubia, poniendo una almohada encima de uno de los brazos de esta mientras escucha música… Steve es uno de los últimos en llegar, así que solo se pone cerca de Peter y Tony a tal distancia que su cabello corto se fusiona con los rizos castaños de su pareja donde solo puede tomar su mano y acariciarla perezosamente con ternura.

Cuando llega Stephen Strange lo único que puede ver es el grupo de los vengadores dormidos de forma perezosa en medio aquel lugar que debajo de todo ese lío de mantas y almohadas consideran la sala de estar. Irónicamente le recuerdan a aquellos campamentos de veranos a los que se vio obligado a ir una vez en su dulce niñez donde todos terminaban cansados en aquellos enormes nidos para dormir las siestas después de una merecida merienda por tales actividades al aire libre.

Bufando, tira los cojines del mueble más próximo para más tarde acostarse sobre ellos. Que mas da, se dice mientras deja el sueño invadirlo casi de inmediato, ya estaba unido a aquella extraña y excéntrica manada y creía que se tenía bien merecido un breve descanso después de tanto convivio con ellos sin volverse loco en el proceso.

Ya después se quejaría en voz alta de las peleas en las que se verá envuelto y se verá mas que obligado a calmar actuando como pacificador o tal vez a la hora reparar nuevamente la vajilla completa o buena parte de ella gracias al poco control de fuerza de ciertos miembros. Cruza los dedos para que a nadie se le ocurra incendiar la cocina o decidan desquitarse con la lavadora, prefiere mil veces que se maten entre ellos a que su ropa pague el precio.

No quiere volverse obligado a ponerlos en las esquinas de la habitación viendo a la pared para que tengan un ‘tiempo fuera’ de veinte minutos como lo hizo en su momento con ese par de super soldados cuando pelearon por la ultima rebanada de pastel de manzana casero que había traído consigo Rhodey de la casa de sus padres…

…Aunque debe de admitir que fue realmente divertido verlos pelear como críos hambrientos por la ultima golosina que había quedado de la recolección de una noche del día de brujas en lugar de hablarlo como los adultos que eran, y si Clint tiene el vídeo en su enorme biblioteca digital con buenos ángulos lo considera un plus.

Con ese pensamiento cierra los ojos dejando caer en los brazos de Morfeo una vez que el cansancio lo invade poco a poco y decida unirse al resto de aquella excéntrica manada, el cual le calma de manera inconsciente dandole seguridad con la cual termina de dormirlo, desconociendo que el celular de Peter, el cual yace en la barra de la cocina, ha recibido una notificación sobre los posibles rumores que circulan en Twitter relacionados con Los Tratados y Los Vengadores.


	14. I don't know who I am anymore

Era algo que Virginia Potts esperaba desde que los cambios sugeridos en los Acuerdos llegaran a manos de influyentes. Desde que la recopilación de Jocasta tuviera éxito y estuviera tras la pista de aquella mano tras todos los incidentes que dieron origen a Superior, Ian, Kobik. Un ataque a uno de los laboratorios Stark donde se estaban llevando a cabo pruebas de medicamentos que sirvieran a los Omegas, tras esas aparente inocuas investigaciones, Pepper había ordenado una búsqueda del tratamiento ideal para tener a Tony Stark de vuelta y en sus cabales. Que fuesen precisamente esas instalaciones las dañadas solamente le decía lo muy cerca que tenía al enemigo, de hecho, podía casi decir su nombre en voz alta más las pruebas finales iban a necesitar de otra estrategia, así lo pensó mientras observaba el video de vigilancia en donde una mole caía desde el altísimo techo reforzado, evadiendo los mecanismos de seguridad y destruía todo.

Podía llamarlo Hulk, si no supiera que el buen Doctor Banner estaba lejos.

Tal acontecimiento fue informado de inmediato al rey de Wakanda, para prevenir a cierta Manada que seguramente estaba disfrutando de sus heladas vacaciones en algún punto perdido en los Himalayas, lejos de radares o espías, bien protegidos por la magia ancestral de un hechicero al que veía muy de vez en cuando, solo lo necesario para no llamar la atención de su enemigo. T’Challa le diría a Strange, seguramente, y con eso bastaba. La alta rubia miró por los ventanales de las oficinas principales en la Torre Stark hacia el paisaje neoyorkino que se le presentaba. Estaban en lo que bien podría llamar un juego de ajedrez, las piezas comenzaban a desaparecer y los movimientos debían ser más calculados, un error y perderían el juego. Eso significaría no solo vidas de sus curiosos amigos sino también el daño a seres inocentes, ajenos a las maquinaciones de décadas que un hombre ambicioso había estado ejecutando.

-Señorita Potts, el helicóptero está listo -llamó Happy.

-Gracias.

Pepper tomó su maletín y carpeta, caminando con soltura sobre sus costosos tacones de diseñador por el alfombrado pasillo hacia el elevador privado que les llevó hacia la parte alta donde esperaba ya encendido un helicóptero negro con el logotipo en blanco de Industrias Stark. Había guardias custodiando su partida a causa del incidente en los laboratorios, la mesa directiva no estaba dispuesta a perderle, menos ahora que se rumoraba sobre la segunda posible desaparición de Tony Stark junto con otros Vengadores. Ellos se encargaban de difundir rumores entre la prensa para desviar la atención de su enemigo hacia los chismes que fungían de cebo. Viernes era muy buena con ello, un talento natural, Jocasta era más discreta pero igualmente efectiva. Tenían una competencia sana entre ambas inteligencias con respecto a la creatividad periodística que sacó más de una sonrisa en la decidida Alfa quien miró por las ventanillas el cielo claro sobre Nueva York.

-Iremos con el Doctor Stephen Strange.

-Como ordene, Señorita Potts.

-Viernes, sabes qué hacer.

-“ _Enseguida_.”

Reporteros y paparazzis matarían por el primer vuelo a Europa donde se escucharía el rumor de que Tony Stark estaba paseándose ahí en compañía de quienes presuntamente eran los fugitivos de La Balsa. Mientras tanto, esperaba que Pantera Negra hiciera lo suyo, enviando un mensaje de alerta a los Vengadores en aquellas montañas heladas. _No se muevan de ese refugio, pase lo que pase, no se dejen ver_. Lo necesitaba así para tener la evidencia final. Pepper tomó su celular, enviando un mensaje a Strange, esperando que le recibiera y pudieran tomar un café juntos en su Sanctum Sanctórum para discutir esa difícil parte de llevar a unos perseguidos por las leyes internacionales ante Naciones Unidas con evidencias que mostraran los verdaderos planes de Zemo…

-¡ABAJO!

 

 

 

Las Dora Milaje no perdieron tiempo, corriendo a toda prisa con sus armas listas y la furia corriendo por sus venas. Alguien había roto el cerco de seguridad en sus fronteras, cerca del refugio donde supuestamente mantenían ocultos a unos Vengadores. Entre la densa maleza de la selva pudieron ver el movimiento brusco de los altos árboles tropicales, como si un viento huracanado los azotara pero estaban a kilómetros tierra adentro de cualquier costa. Se dividieron en pequeños grupos, rodeando aquello que se hubiera atrevido a profanar las sagradas tierras del linaje de T’Chaka. El primer grupo de avanzada atacó en cuanto lo sintieron a distancia segura, pero ninguna de sus armas pudo hacerle daño, adjudicándolo en un primer desconcierto al rápido correr de lo que fuese que se escondía entre las penumbras. Dos grupos más atacaron con el mismo resultado. Nada le hacía daño y estaban ya empleando cañones de largo alcance.

-En nombre de … ¿qué es esa cosa?

 

 

Todo noticiero presente en las afueras del edificio de Naciones Unidas, tuvo la primicia de algo que comenzó a saturar las redes, los canales, la radio… Helmut Zemo estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia el lobby con sus manos en son de paz, arrodillándose lentamente para ser esposado por los cascos azules custodiando la entrada. Había llegado prácticamente de la nada y ahora se entregaba a las autoridades, sin decir nada, simplemente dejándose llevar hacia el interior del edificio donde sería interrogado. Ahí alegaría que Tony Stark se había aliado a él y convertido en un soldado de habilidades mejoradas llamado Superior, con el único motivo de crear el caos que permitiera a Industrias Stark convertirse en la corporación monopolista al ofrecer la seguridad, alimento y salud que el mundo iba a requerir luego de los ataques perpetrados por el propio millonario.

Una historia loca que comenzó a retorcerse más conforme los medios iban difundiendo la noticia, buscando respuestas en una aparente desaparecida Virginia Potts, buscando en otras partes como las Fuerzas Conjuntas e incluso tratando de conseguir una cita con el rey de Wakanda para más explicaciones. La Familia Barton fue asediada por los periodistas, lo mismo le sucedió a la ex esposa de Scott Lang y su hija Cassie. De no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Viernes y Jocasta, esos videos rusos del Omega en su etapa de Superior hubieran sido tomados como verdaderos. Lo cual lo eran, pero la fuente de dicha evidencia les fue desconocida, probablemente hackers contratados para soltar semejante bomba en el tiempo menos oportuno. El Secretario de Estado había convocado a una reunión para discutir los nuevos arreglos en los Acuerdos de Sokovia, alegando que se intentaba aligerar las responsabilidades de los Vengadores en su propio beneficio.

Ross quería y requería la presencia de Tony Stark para aclarar todos los malentendidos, y al no tener a nadie de los Vengadores presentes, estaba acusándolos de ser opositores a los Acuerdos, por lo tanto, se les podía considerar como fugitivos de la ley igual que el Capitán América junto con todos aquellos que le habían ayudado. Tal acusación, unida a la declaración de Zemo sobre tener como cómplice al Hombre de Hierro desde un inicio para apoderarse del mundo en una suerte de nueva dictadura corporativa, solo empeoraron la imagen de los Vengadores ante el mundo, opacando aquellas noticias discretas hablando de una bestia gigante aplastando complejos en diferentes puntos del planeta sin que nadie pudiera adjudicarse su creación o dicho ataque. Solo tenían algo en común y era que los testigos afirmaban que se trataba de un Hulk… rojo.

Para cuando T’Challa pudo comunicarse con Strange, las cosas estaban metafóricamente ardiendo en Naciones Unidas, a donde tuvo que viajar para calmar a la comisión encargada de los Acuerdos como al Secretario de Estado al tiempo que el hechicero conseguía poner sobre aviso a sus amigos, regresando a Nueva York para unírsele en la sala de juntas donde la discusión entre si Tony Stark era una amenaza real desde siempre o había algún secreto que el rey de Wakanda estaba ocultando mantenía a éste entre la espada y la pared. Su diplomacia estaba al máximo mientras Strange entraba discretamente por una puerta, sentándose a su lado en tanto uno de los representantes de Naciones Unidas lanzaba sus quejas airadas bien azuzadas por el General Ross, cuya mirada inquisitiva se posó en el doctor.

-Esto es peor que una reunión de consejo médico -bromeó Strange.

-¿Todo está en orden?

-Afortunadamente sí.

-¿Qué hay sobre la bestia roja?

-Nadie tiene la menor idea.

-Hay que buscar a la Señorita Potts, no he podido comunicarme con ella.

-Recibí un mensaje de su parte, nos veremos en el Sanctum Sanctórum. Ese hombre me da mala espina, Alteza.

-¿El Secretario de Estado?

-Tiene algo… no solo es su esencia Alfa agresiva ofensiva.

-Acusar a un militar condecorado con un puesto por demás importante en el gobierno de los Estados Unidos es incluso temerario para el hechicero supremo.

-Me conoce.

El rey de Wakanda sonrió apenas.- No ganaremos nada en esta junta, pero debemos prepararnos para la batalla principal.

-De acuerdo.

Strange se retiró más tarde con un dolor de cabeza ante las necedades de la comisión pese a las promesas casi inauditas de T’Challa para calmarlos. Los Vengadores tendrían que mostrarse, no quedaba otra solución, fue lo que meditaba mientras iba camino a su santuario, preguntándose en dónde estaría esa rubia imponente que manejaba las Industrias Stark ahora en el ojo del huracán por las recientes noticias. Una vez que llegó, se aseguró de que todo estuviera como lo había dejado no hacía un día atrás, cuando dejó a sus protegidos en el refugio, calmándolos antes de que hicieran alguna tontería y echaran a perder los planes ya previstos para enfrentarse de una vez por todas contra el General Ross quien de momento era intocable a menos que tuvieran en sus manos las pruebas irrefutables de su complicidad con Zemo e Hydra.

Miró de nuevo su celular, con el mensaje abrupto para su gusto de Pepper sobre la cita que nunca llegó. Se quedó esperándola bastante preocupado, más todos en la Torre Stark decían lo mismo: ella junto con Happy había tomado un helicóptero sin decirles el rumbo más no tenían algún aviso de que el mismo se hubiera estrellado. Siendo el transporte privado de Tony Stark, no tenían manera de rastrearlo puesto que Viernes era la única con tal capacidad más obedecía únicamente tanto a la Alfa rubia como a su ausente jefe Omega. El detalle era que no tenían tampoco comunicación con Viernes, parecía desconectada. Tony ya estaba en eso, pero en el refugio no tenía la infraestructura necesaria con que resolver el problema. Strange decidió subir hasta el piso superior a tomar un té mientras pensaba en lo extraño que estaba siendo aquello.

-¿Qué…? -se quejó al sentir el tirón de su protectora capa- ¿Ahora qué…?

No dijo nada más cuando le envolvió, como si temiera de la mirada aterradora que estaba fija en él, algo estaba entre las tinieblas de esa esquina. Muy grande, con una respiración ronca como si fuese un animal salvaje. Apestando a Alfa. El hechicero se inquietó, dejando lentamente su taza de té y tener libres sus manos para cualquier eventualidad. Se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a hablar más la mole escondida en la oscuridad habló primero con una voz gruesa e inhumana cargada de furia.

- _Mañana, en la bahía de Rhode Island, medianoche. Si Tony Stark no se presenta, Virginia Potts terminará con todos los huesos rotos, igual que su ayudante_.

-¿Quién eres?

Una risa burlona fue su respuesta, la cosa desapareció como por arte de magia, un mal chiste para Strange quien movió sus manos, iluminando fugazmente aquella esquina. Lo que hubiera podido colarse a su santuario y hablarle así no era una buena noticia para ninguno de ellos. Con el corazón acelerado, bajó hacia su estudio privado, asegurándose de no tener oídos ni ojos ajenos que le espiaran antes de tomar un celular bajo llave y enviar un mensaje al refugio. _S.O.S. Bestia tiene de rehén a P.P. y H.H., cita a medianoche en Rhode Island. Presencia de Tony indispensable._ Una vez enviado, se limpió el sudor frío que corrió por su frente. Hubiera querido decirles más, pero eso solamente iba a alterarlos, no sabía cómo ni cuándo el General Ross había conseguido emular los efectos Gamma de Bruce Banner con semejante resultado.

-Red Hulk -musitó con cierto escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

 

 

_Bahía de Rhode Island, medianoche._

 

Volver a pisar su país natal fue un cáliz sanador para Tony, respirando el aroma del mar no lejos de él mientras avanzaba hacia lo que parecía ser un almacén con solo la estructura de metal de pie, techos y paredes estaban volados, permitiéndole ver un círculo luminoso sobre el cual parecían haber dos largos bultos. El gracioso que le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a su hermosa Pepper iba a lamentarlo y con creces, Naciones Unidas o no de por medio. conforme avanzó hacia aquel círculo brillante notó dos cosas: la primera era que se parecía bastante a uno de esos círculos que su hermano de vello facial creaba con sus manos temblorosas y segundo, que los dos bultos eran nada menos que Potts y Hogan amordazados y atados, inconscientes al parecer sobre ese piso rudimentario en el centro del círculo mágico.

Una trampa a todas luces.

El Omega arqueó una ceja, mirando alrededor. Sentía el Extremis alerta, listo para llamar su armadura en caso de ser necesario. La bestia que le había convocado sin duda tenía en mente algo para él, motivo por el cual no había llegado solo. Ocultos en puntos estratégicos de la bahía estaba su querido Alfa Rogers como su padre Barnes, teniendo de refuerzo a la Viuda Negra y Wanda. Los demás no estaban muy lejos, igualmente esperando cualquier señal para entrar en acción, no sin antes sacarle a punta de puñetazos si era necesario a esa bestia la información que necesitaban para saber de una buena vez el por qué estaban cazándolos de esa manera, tendido trampas rebuscadas y finalmente usando rehenes preciosos para hacerles volver a Estados Unidos donde aparentemente era la zona segura para atacarlos, aunque en su plan habían olvidado a Jocasta.

-¿Hola? -llamó en voz alta- Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

Solo obtuvo por respuesta un silencio desconcertante que le hizo fruncir su ceño. Tony se acercó cautelosamente a donde los prisioneros, esperando por un ataque sorpresivo que le decepcionó al no presentarse. Aun mirando alrededor sabiéndose protegido por aquellos dos Alfas no lejanos, aunque escondidos entre escombros, se inclinó sobre Pepper, con una mano en su cuello buscando sus signos vitales que le tranquilizaron. Inconsciente pero estable, lo mismo sucedió con Happy. Contó un par de minutos por la activación de la trampa cualesquiera que ésta fuese, pero no sucedió. No perdió más tiempo, liberando a sus amigos, tomando en brazos a la rubia que llevó junto a un pilar de concreto y acero, regresando por Hogan a quien llamó tratando de despertarle de ese sueño seguramente inducido por alguna droga. Quizá estaba siendo paranoico más no dejaba aquel pensamiento de sentirse observado.

-Peps, linda, ¿me escuchas? Steve, algo no está bien.

- _No hay registro de actividad ni presencias más que las nuestras._

-Créeme cuando te digo que hay algo con nosotros.

- _¿Dónde?_

-Ésa, es la pregunta del millón, Cap.

_-Iré por ti, Mishka._

-… ok.

En otras circunstancias, el Hombre de Hierro se hubiera negado pero su instinto de sobrevivencia le dijo que era mejor la protección de su padre. Un viento fresco algo frío meció sus cabellos, despertando a sus dos amigos. Las pisadas fuertes y claras del sargento llegaron a sus oídos, haciéndole sonreír mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro confundido de Virginia Potts al abrir sus lindos ojos que se fijaron en él, primero con sorpresa, después con terror.

-¡NO! ¡TONY VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

-Pero…

Casi al instante entendió sus palabras que primero se le hicieron hirientes. Su cuerpo se estremeció y jadeó ante la falta de aire. Un virus había entrado en contacto con el Extremis, anulándolo. Pepper gritó, mirando sus manos con ojos llorosos, levantándose de forma abrupta para alejarse del castaño lo más rápido posible. Stark escuchó huesos romperse que no eran suyos, volviendo su mirada hacia donde reposaba Happy Hogan, mismo que fue ganando masa y tamaño, convirtiéndose ante sus asombrados ojos en un enorme como poderoso Hulk de piel roja. Bucky rugió, lanzándose con un arma disparándole a los ojos y un cuchillo buscando su cuello. La manaza carmesí lo envió metros lejos de ellos con su dueño volviéndose al Omega con una sonrisa torva y una mirada que reconoció sin poder decir el nombre en voz alta.

-¡TOOOONYYYYYY!

Red Hulk tomó a aquél del cuello, saltando casi al instante. No pudo escapar gracias al escudo que Wanda levantó antes de perderle de vista, aunque solamente duró unos segundos pues otro círculo mágico lo rompió. Quien estuviera apoyando a ese gigante sabía tanta magia como el propio Strange. El silbido de un escudo antecedió a éste cuando se estrelló en la mandíbula de Red Hulk, sin conseguir que soltara a su presa quien pateaba por falta de oxígeno. Todos los Vengadores salieron de sus escondites para rodearle, preparados con sus armas y magia, recibiendo a cambio una mirada despectiva del general, observándoles de reojo como si contara a cada uno de ellos, haciendo gemir al Omega preso en sus enormes dedos al apretarle más. Una clara advertencia para no acercarse más a él, retrocediendo hasta donde el círculo en el suelo que Tony viera al llegar y que seguía activo.

-¡No dejen que entre al círculo! -gritó el hechicero.

Demasiado tarde.

La carcajada de Red Hulk acompañó el estruendo del sello mágico, tanto él como el castaño fueron envueltos en una ráfaga de relámpagos dorados y rojos del cual emergió una tercera figura que hizo jadear a todos en un giro inesperado. Kobik flotaba sobre el cuerpo de Tony, mirándole como si no le conociera, girando su rostro hacia la bestia roja, misma que asintió. Natasha gritó algo a la pequeña, no creyendo lo que veía, pero Kobik solamente levantó sus manos al cielo. El tamaño del círculo creció al doble como los relámpagos azotando alrededor con los gritos desesperados de los presentes tratando de organizar un ataque frente a lo que estaban contemplando.

 

 

 

A veces creía que todo era un sueño y que despertaría en un mundo completamente diferente.

A veces en verdad lo creía así.

 

Y no era que Tony se quejara, porque después de todo, seguía siendo un millonario, excéntrico, filántropo, inventor, genio, playboy que poseía una de las industrias más exitosas del planeta, pero había algo siempre en su mente que le susurraba cuando todo sonido callaba, que no era la vida que estaba deseando. Eso, por supuesto, tenía que ser una locura porque había una fila que daba veinte vueltas al mundo de hombres que añoraban su lugar, tres veces más de mujeres esperando poder ser parte del gran harem del famoso Tony Stark. Quien había superado un secuestro en Afganistán a manos de gente realmente pérfida, todavía recordaba sus rostros en sueños. Un rubio fortachón de largos cabellos y acento de Europa del Norte. Un hombre de piel oscura y mirada severa de acento africano. La mujer pelirroja que le torturaba, igual que el otro rubio de cabellos cortos que llamaban capitán.

Escapó de sus garras, aunque no pudo acabar con ellos, creyó que habían muerto en la revuelta posterior, pero eran como las cucarachas, imposibles de erradicar. Llegó a verles en movimientos terroristas más adelante, cuando sus armaduras se refinaron y fue capaz de proteger al mundo de sus ataques. Más todo parecía indicar que lograba el efecto contrario, esa banda de criminales bajo el título de Vengadores conseguía más adeptos, algunos más locos que otros, pero igualmente peligrosos. Uno de ellos, incluso, había sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Definitivamente lo odiaban a muerte como él a esos terroristas a quienes juró cazar hasta no dejar ninguno libre. Era difícil siendo el único combatiéndolos de esa manera. Había noches en que desesperaba al no conseguir artefactos que los neutralizaran, pero al día siguiente simplemente se levantaba a continuar con la labor.

Siempre estaba pensando en las armas y maneras de combatir esos Vengadores, uno por uno. Más que sus deberes en Industrias Stark o los compromisos sociales, sus pensamientos estaban en su mayoría, ocupados por la victoria sobre aquellos villanos tan descarados y fuertes, tenía que aceptarlo más no invencibles. Estaba completando esos planes, muy cerca de conseguirlo. No dormía días enteros en el perfeccionamiento de los mismos, hablando con Jarvis sobre ello, igual que lo hacía con su gran amigo, el General Ross, Secretario de Estado quien se le había unido en la cruzada contra los Vengadores poco después de haber vuelto de Afganistán. Por lo menos ya tenía el apoyo del ejército para enfrentarlos, dejaba de ser un loco Omega envuelto en una armadura metálica. Con un Alfa como el militar de alto rango, había ganado un gran respeto.

Y quién sabe, tal vez algo más.

Tony miraba con atención los planos y hologramas desplegados alrededor de su mesa principal de trabajo, estaba a nada de completar ese gran proyecto. Simple y a la vez complejo, una armadura con los dispositivos y modificaciones necesarias para derrotar de una vez por todas a esos Vengadores, llevarlos presos a la Balsa. Así todos por fin le mirarían como el gran Omega que por sí solo ha conquistado lo imposible, que ha traído la paz al mundo. Sería digno de tener un Alfa, de poder incluso de crear una familia. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Familia. Un pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos, meciéndole mientras le cantara una linda canción de cuna. Lo único que necesitaba era que esos terroristas al fin fuesen capturados.

Y en el medio de esa meditación, se había quedado en silencio, trayendo consigo una cosquilla o molestia en su mente que se agudizaba en tales condiciones. Un susurro que insistía en que abriera los ojos a una verdad oculta en alguna parte. Tony miró alrededor a punto de pedirle a Jarvis que pusiera de nuevo su música favorita cuando vio algo insólito frente a él, una cuarteadura -si tal descripción era posible- flotando a un metro de él. Como si el espacio y el tiempo hubiesen sufrido alguna alteración. Parpadeó no creyendo lo que observaba, menos cuando la fractura cobró tamaño y la luz del otro lado le cegó, envolviéndole en medio de sonidos chillantes. Un grito. Sintió sangre en los ojos, descubriéndose en su armadura, con una manaza roja alrededor de su cuello que iba aflojando el agarre debido a un hombre en un traje rojo y negro cuyas katanas acababan de atravesar el hombro y pecho del Hulk Rojo.

-Ops, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?


	15. Pain, Lost & Love

Lo único que sus ojos pueden captar es la maza roja frente a él que grita y gruñe como un animal rabioso - el cual aquel gruñido retumba de lo más profundo en la garganta de aquella criatura de gran masa - mientras trata de quitarse aquella figura vestida con aquel traje rojo y negro, causando que afloje sus gruesos dedos alrededor de su frágil cuello antes que caiga al suelo con poca gracia y falta de elegancia en el proceso y tosa con tanta fuerza por la falta de aire a la que fue sometido, haciendo que sus pulmones ardan por el esfuerzo de llevar aire a su su sistema respiratorio como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo e ignora el líquido tibio que cubre parte de su rostro y su vestimenta poco antes de ponerse a gatear torpemente para alejarse de aquellas dos figuras de las cuales estaba frente a frente hace tan solo unos segundos sin atreverse a ponerse de pie ya que cree que sus piernas no soportarían su propio peso.

“Tchs, tchs.” Dice el dueño de aquellas katanas moviendo la cabeza como un padre que le va llamar la atención a su hijo por alguna travesura, aquella tosca masa tratando de hacer a un lado aquellas armas dentro de su cuerpo. “¿Desde cuándo te ensucias las manos? ¿Tan desesperado estas? ¿O es que ya se te acabó el dinero para pagarles a tus mandaderos secuaces del mal? ”

La criatura ruge y Tony solo puede levantar la mirada hacia la pequeña figura que flota a unos cuantos metros de altura donde él se encontraba unos momentos atrás. Abre la boca para llamar su atención pero solo se gana un ataque furioso de tos y siente unas manos sobre sus brazos antes de arrastrarlo más lejos. Es Clint.

“¡Sácalo de aquí, Clint!” Barnes le grita al arquero mientras corre en dirección de aquel Hulk rojo y toma en el camino sus armas que han caído de sus manos a causa de aquel golpe descomunal.

El rubio no necesitó que le dieran la orden dos veces antes de tomar al castaño en brazos debido a la debilidad que le causaba aquel virus que acababa de entrar en su cuerpo a causa del contacto que había recibido de Pepper; su mente levemente aturdida debido al virus, la falta de aire y aquella visión se pregunta sobre que le habían hecho a su querida amiga durante su secuestro y una parte suya pide a gritos venganza.

Puede ver los rastros rojos de Wanda mientras utiliza sus habilidades como un escudo de energía que trata de proteger al equipo que ataca aquella versión de Hulk pero por cada escudo que invoca se ve destruido por otro que contraataca haciendo que aquella mujer apriete los dientes, mueva sus manos con agilidad y rapidez para poder contraatacar a su rival que posee su misma habilidad hasta que el movimiento de sus manos deje ser dulce y delicado para que evolucionen rápidamente en movimientos más rápidos, frenéticos, asemejándose como si aquellas manos sostuvieran unos látigos o fueran unas serpientes lanzándose a dar mordidas de advertencias antes del ataque final.

Silbidos acompañan aquellos ataques de colores rojos y de un pálido y enfermizo azul de la joven mujer y de aquella niña que aun yace suspendida en el aire con la mirada perdida y fría puesta en su contrincante mientras los relámpagos iluminan el cielo oscuro y el aire se vuelve cada vez más violento en el lugar haciendo que los cabellos de todos los presentes se muevan como si tuvieran vida propia.

La rusa ha dejado de gritar, se traga las ganas de llorar y decide apartar su mirada en favor de tomar sus armas y disparar a distancia a aquel ser que poco le recuerdan a Hulk con tal de darle tiempo a ambos omegas salir de ahí lo más rápido que puedan aun ante la negativa del castaño que quiere unirse a la acción antes de girarse a la figura de Lang. “Necesitamos más fuerzas.”

“¡Enseguida!”

Corre hacia Clint antes de asentir ambos con la cabeza y Scott se encoja en un salto antes de caer en la palma del arquero y use una de sus flechas como aquella vez en el aeropuerto apuntando a aquel monstruo; Ant- Man salta segundos antes que la flecha explote en el costado de aquel ser que a su vez a lanzado aquel excéntrico invitado contra aquel solitario pilar de hierro y ha recibido un golpe con aquel escudo por parte del capitán antes de que Steve fuera lanzado por los aires llevándose a Bucky en el proceso. Aprovecha aquella distracción antes de activar sus formula experimental y le de un puñetazo en su forma de Giant Man.

“¡Hombre, eso debía doler!” Grita Deadpool al ver tremendo movimiento mientras acomoda su hombro dislocado. “¡Espero que te doliera, maldito cabrón de mierda!”

“¡Hay que sacarlo del circulo!” Grita Strange mientras trata de romper aquel poderoso círculo mágico e ignora la voz del recién llegado. T’Challa se queda al lado del hechicero para protegerlo. “¡Fuera de el estará perdido!”

“Entendido.”

El androide se une a aquella batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando su gema para impulsarse y sacar aquel ser fuera de su zona de protección. Aprovecha que Scott se ha vuelto a encoger cuando ha recibido un golpe por parte de aquella bestia y decide atacarlo de frente viendo su oportunidad poco después lanzar un ataque con ayuda de su gema haciendo que aquel ser se mueva unos pocos metros para acercarlo al borde antes que sienta que alguien lo aviente lejos.

“¡Visión!” Grita Wanda antes de sentir un golpe por su oponente haciendo que se vuelva a enfocar en Kobik.

“¡Wanda no te distraigas!” Le grita el hechicero, Rhodey ha lanzado sus misiles dandole una abertura a Sam antes que este último lance un golpe después de haber atrapado a Ant- Man en el aire y volverlo a lanzar contra aquella masa roja para darle tiempo a los viejos soldados de la Segunda Gran Guerra volverse a unir a la batalla, ambos rebosantes de furia al ver que ha lastimado al castaño Omega Superior que había atacado momentos antes frente a todos los presentes y Bucky se trague la amargura y dolor de ver a la figura que no reconoce como su pequeña.

“Ya me canse de jugar.” 

Es lo único que dice Red Hulk con aquella voz ronca que grita Alfa en todo su esplendor poco antes de juntar sus dos manos convirtiéndolas en puños antes de que lance aquel golpe contra el suelo con violencia haciendo que aquella capa gruesa de concreto que la cubre cruja debajo de todos los presentes haciendo que los lance por los aires y caigan como peso muerto debajo de aquellos escombros que alguna vez fue el suelo, haciendo que Strange pierda la concentración con aquel circulo mágico que quiere romper y logre que Kobik mande por los aires a Wanda al verse afectada por perder el equilibrio en sus pies siendo solo rescatada de milagro por T’Challa aunque terminan rodando unos metros lejos de los demás.

Con una sonrisa torva adornando su rostro, Red Hulk camina hacia la figura de Tony el cual solo muestra los dientes como un animal salvaje y sacuda sus manos llamando a su armadura con el Extremis, haciendo que aquel ser rojo asiente aun más aquella sonrisa poco antes de correr hacia la menuda figura del omega antes de ver la figura de Pepper unirse a su amigo y jefe con aquel pilar que utilizará como arma apenas lo tenga cerca.

Poco antes de llegar siente un dolor en su cuerpo, en medio de sus omóplatos, haciendo que ruja a causa del dolor y frente sus pasos de manera brusca poco antes de mirar por encima de su hombro viendo a Deadpool sobre él sosteniendo una de sus katanas que esta ubicada donde se origina el dolor.

“Aw, ¿al General Ross le incomoda que uno de mis juguetes favoritos este clavado en su espalda?” Clava aquella katana con más profundidad haciendo que Red Hulk o Thaddeus Ross se encoja sobre su cuerpo y trate de quitar a Deadpool de encima suyo. “Esto es una pequeñita parte que me hiciste sufrir en aquella base donde prometiste curarme el cáncer. Seh, Francis no hizo un buen trabajo que digamos.”

Como si aquel nombre fuera un detonante, Red Hulk vuelve a rugir tomando a Deadpool en el proceso para lanzarlo frente suyo. “Wade Wilson. Pensé que estabas muerto.”

“Si. Lamento haberte decepcionado.” Se gira un poco su cuerpo hacia Pepper y Tony antes de susurrar en voz alta y altanera. “La verdad es que no.”

“¿Como lograste sobrevivir?”

“Pues es una historia muy graciosa en realidad. Verás poco después de que me uniera a tu grupito de agentes locos que me prometieron que curaran mi cáncer y mataras a mi pareja frente a mis ojos una vez que estaba sometido en aquella cápsula adquirí habilidades únicas que ciertas personitas -que no diré por derechos de autor- envidiarían y decidí buscar venganza con otra ti.

“Aunque he de decirte que nunca esperé que también experimentarás en tu propia hija poco después del incidente con Abominación. ¡Demonios! Eres el jodido padre del año, deberían haberte dado una playera conmemorativa o algo.”

“Betty.” Susurra Tony en medio de aquel escenario tan desolador y apocalíptico en el que se encuentran. Red Hulk solo se lanza contra Deadpool al escuchar el nombre de su hija, el cual este ultimo saca su solitaria canana que tiene y un cuchillo de cocina con una calcomanía de Hello Kitty.

“¡Bingo!” Grita Deadpool mientras pelea contra el general Ross, dandole tiempo a Strange de recuperarse y volver a su tarea. Wanda lo sigue poco después mientras ignora la sangre pegarse en su cuero cabelludo volviendo a la batalla contra Kobik quesus ojos han evolucionado a un completo e imposible blanco luminoso y es señal de Visión apoyar a la castaña. “Me sorprende que aun tuvieras apoyo ante todos los fracasos que le siguieron años después hasta que llegaron los gemelos locos. Mira, que allá esta la castaña.”

Wade solo para un segundo al bloquear el puño a duras penas con sus armas antes de saludar a Wanda torpemente “¡Saludos, hermana de laboratorio!” poco antes de enfrascarse nuevamente con Ross.

Hay un par de golpes salvajes por ahí y por acá entre ellos dos antes que se una un golpe del escudo que salva el cuello de aquella persona vestida en negro y rojo antes que se le una un puño de metal que hace que se profundice aquella katana. Aquella masa roja solo se gira con furia hacia aquellos super soldados antes de recibir las famosas mordidas de la Viuda Negra y unas flechas de electrochoques por parte de Ojo de Halcón.

“¡¿Creen que pueden ganarme?! ¡¿A mi?!” Grita a los cuatro vientos Red Hulk a todos los presentes. “¡Ustedes son los únicos que están perdidos! ¡Nadie confía en ustedes! ¡El mundo les dio la espalda: Están pidiendo sus cabezas!”

Ríe con fuerza y burla ante la mirada disgustada y molesta de todos los presentes. Los relámpagos incrementan y hacen retumbar el cielo, ocultando las estrellas que están presentes adornando la noche y el aire se vuelva más violento como si anunciara una tormenta se aproximara al menor descuido. Y de cierta forma, lo era.

“¡Será cuestión de tiempo que los vuelvan a encerrar a todos de por vida en la Zona 42!” Les dice como si les explicara a un grupo de niños una breve y simple lectura. “Nadie se acordará de sus hazañas heroicas; todos olvidarán que alguna vez existieron, solo recordarán sus errores y Hydra será uno con el ejercito.”

“¿Para que?” Lo reta Tony, sus ojos brillando con furia. “¿Para que solo tengas el ejército que crees merecer y eliminar a cualquiera que se oponga a ti? ¿Para que te ofrezcas a controlarme este a tu disposición?”

“Necesitarás pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres para lograrlo.” Steve apuntasu escudo en posición de ataque. Bucky incrementa su posición de defensa sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo.

Se escucha una carcajada que hace se hace escuchar y Deadpool solo se disculpa antes de volver a reír como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo antes de tranquilizarse y volver a encarar al enemigo en común de todos los presentes, hace un movimiento con sus armas como si estuviera en una película del Viejo Oeste que tanto le gustaba ver además de las películas de Star Wars.

“¿No te has enterado, Angry Bird?” Pregunta mientras se acomoda su sombrero invisible con su pistola. “En estos no me sorprendería que en estos momentos todos estén enterados por tus movimientos de todos estos años. ¿Que? ¿No te mencioné que llevo años recolectando información para delatarte enfrente de todos los demás para que todos supieran el pedazo de basura que eres y pases el esto de tu vida en prisión si es que no te dan sentencia de muerte por atentar contra el País utilizando tus conexiones y herramientas del ejercito?”

Ve la mirada furiosa de Red Hulk se transforma más y más en el odio más puro, para el placer de Deadpool antes de utilizar una voz apenada. “Huy, creo que no.”

Aquel ser ruge con furia antes de volverse a lanzar al ataque del suelo para poco después recibir un cañonazo por parte del hombre de hierro que es el primero en ponerse de pie; lanza su mirada hacia el genio Omega que yace cerca de la pequeña - a tan solo unos metros, solo los suficientes para no recibir un posible ataque de Wanda o Kobik - y vuelve a disparar, turnando sus cañones que tiene en la palma de sus manos como una respuesta de aquella visión falsa que recibió.

“¡Wanda!”

La mencionada cambia de lugares con el Hechicero Supremo, quedando ella tratando de romper aquel círculo mágico y él lanzando un latigazo de energía contra su contrincante mientras hace un escudo de energía sobre todos para evitar los ataques frenéticos de la niña al ver que han acercado a Red Hulk cerca del borde de aquel círculo mágico.

“¡Kobik!” Le grita Natasha en un intento por detenerla, se ve incapaz de luchar contra ella. “¡Detente! ¡Esa no eres tú!”

Bucky no dice nada al estar ayudando al equipo a tratar de detener a aquel monstruo, solo dirá un poco la cabeza para ver aquellas dos mujeres que se han vuelto importante en estas ultimas semanas además de su hijo y trata de concentrarse en aquel vínculo con la niña. No hay ninguno.

“¡Kobik!”

“Esto es por Vanessa y Betty, maldito pedazo de mierda.” Es lo único que dice Wade antes de disparar contra la criatura y activar los electrochoques que tiene aquella katana que un sigue clavada entre los omóplatos de su enemigo y el origen de la mayoría de sus desgracias causando que grite de dolor y caiga de rodillas dejándolo casi desmayado por el dolor.

Los relámpagos continúan iluminando el cielo mientras los truenos hacen retumbar dentro del circulo aun cuando Deadpool arroja el cuerpo de Red Hulk en una tacleada sacando a ambos fuera del circulo, haciendo que la pequeña que flota en el aire voltee a ver a Natasha cuando la escucha llamar nuevamente por su nombre.

“¡Kobik!

“¿…Mamá?” La ve con aquellos ojos extrañamente iluminados que ocultan sus característicos y tibios ojos azulados antes de mover su cabeza y ver al Soldado del Invierno. “¿…Papá?”

Bucky solo le puede sonreír con tristeza marcando su semblante aunque hace el esfuerzo por aparentar ser feliz, solo para ella. “Te enseñé a ser buena.”

La única respuesta que recibe por parte de la niña es una solitaria lágrima resbalando por aquella mejilla regordeta y pálida, la cual deja un fino rastro salado en su rostro antes que caiga al vacío y de en el suelo destruido; sus pequeños brazos elevados perezosamente a los costados de su cuerpo, nada que ver con la pose que había hecho al principio de todo esto y su cabello moviéndose como si estuviera sumergida en el agua igual que su ropa.

La capa de levitación llama la atención del Hechicero Supremo, haciendo que su collar donde reposa el Ojo de Agamoto brille y sus manos temblorosas tiemblen aun más a causa de la magia y energía que percibe. Su mirada se cruza con la figura de Visión que abre los ojos con sorpresa y Stange abre su boca en realización para decir algo al percibir los pequeños trozos de concreto flotando y elevándose en el aire.

Kobik solo gira lentamente su rostro apartando la mirada de aquellos adultos que considera sus padres, viendo de forma breve a aquel que considera su hermano, atodos aquellos que ella considera _su pequeña familia_. 

Su manada.

Levanta un poco su barbilla con lentitud antes de abrir la boca para un segundo más tarde soltar un grito lleno de dolor que la acompaña desde lo mas profundo de su alma, ahogando así los gritos de advertencia del hechicero y del androide causando con ello los gritos de los demás llamándola mientras aquellos relámpagos y el aire causen una pequeña cápsula que se asemeja a una nebulosa dentro de aquel circulo.

Deadpool solo puede ver aquella cápsula desde afuera, el aire moviéndose salvajemente causando que levante el fino rastro de los escombros y lo único que pueda apreciar es una pequeña tormenta se forma como cortina que adorna aquel campo que solo tiene como límite aquel círculo mágico.

“Oh no.” Es lo único que puede decir el mercenario una vez que ha visto aquello y acaba de finalizar con la neutralización de un inconsciente Red Hulk.

La pequeña ha dejado de gritar pero su pequeño rostro se empieza a cuartear poco a poco como si fuera una vieja muñeca de porcelana que se ha caído y poco a poco se empieza a crecer las arañaras que dejan en aquella superficie blanca, delicada y ahora rota invadan su rostro; su cabello se mueve de forma salvaje a causa del aire que hay dentro y cobre un brillo como el de una bombilla blanca igual que sus ojos. Su piel cuarteada empieza a mostrar rastros azules que relacionan con el color del cubo y un fino rastro rojo que se asemeja a unas arañaras pequeñas adornan el cuerpo de la niña.

“¡KOBIK!”

Aquel grito de todos diciendo su nombre causan que exista una pequeña cuarteada en la superficie de aquella pequeña prisión antes de que cruja como si se abriera la tierra y crezca aun más hasta logrando envolver toda la superficie de aquella pequeña galaxia en la que están haciendo que se presenten varios escenarios reflejados en ellos sin tener relación en lo absoluto pero al mismo tiempo teniéndolos irrevocablemente.

 

“ _Ahora todo es posible con la tecnología: mejor vida, buena salud y, por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, la posibilidad de la Paz Mundial.”_

 

En la parte quebradiza de aquella pared única se ven reflejados varios escenarios que no tienen relación pero reflejan casi lo mismo: algunos muestran escenas de guerras, una diferente al resto mostrando destrucción, explosiones y sonidos de armas. Desde la más ultima guerra hasta la más vieja del último siglo se ven en aquellos pedazos que solo han sido separados por las marcas de los restos de la cuarteadas que se expanden y el leve crujir sea silenciado por el sonido de la destrucción que se muestran en aquellas pantallas improvisadas.

 

_“Soy Howard Stark y todo lo que necesita para el futuro se encuentra aquí.”_

 

Se muestra a un joven que ha arreglado su primera máquina en aquella fabrica de textiles que le había despojado del empleo de su difunto padre unos años antes, sin el apoyo de nadie. Sonríe satisfecho porque es el primer paso antes de abrirse al éxito y reconocimiento.

 

_“La ciudad del Futuro, la ciudad del Mañana, la ciudad del Futuro… Esperen…”_

 

Se muestran varios lugares de distintas épocas mostrando siempre a la misma persona en diferentes etapas que sufre con el pasar de los años. A veces en la flor de su juventud, otras en cambio se ven como la ultima vez poco antes de su muerte tan fría como el mismo invierno causada por el orden de una organización que lo considera como una amenaza que alguna vez lo consideró como un premio que ganar; siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro rodeado de sus inventos e innovaciones tan avanzados para la época en la que se encuentra con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras posa para la gente y los medios de comunicación.

 

_“…Soy Howard Stark y todo lo que necesitan para el futuro se encuentra aquí. Yo y el grupo de Stark Industries quisiéramos decirles que- ¿Tony, que estas haciendo?”_

 

Se puede apreciar a un pequeño Tony jugando con uno de los edificios de aquella enorme maqueta de su padre; en otros se puede ver ingresar en el laboratorio tomando diferentes herramientas o ingresar a aquel garaje donde tiene varios autos de colección en las cuales Howard necesita terminar de trabajar.

 

_“¿Que es eso? ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo y ponlo donde estaba! ¿Donde esta tu madre?”_

 

La Beta siempre esta con el pequeño regalándole los mejores conciertos y enseñándole a tocar las melodías más hermosas y sencillas hasta las más complicadas y largas enseñándole con paciencia y devoción. Diferentes etapas se muestran a María y Tony frente al piano; momentos felices, momentos tristes y rara vez llenos de furia.

Hay una risa por parte de aquella mujer rubia al ver al pequeño embarrado de lodo de pies a cabeza y lo levanta en brazos sin importarle llenar su carísimo traje de suciedad antes de llenarlo de besos por todo aquel rostro sucio.

A veces hay lágrimas adornando aquellos ojos expresivos mientras besa la frente del que llama hijo y él la considera su madre.

 

_“¡María! Adiós. Ya, ya, ya. Llévatelo.”_

 

Hay siempre un vaso lleno de alcohol en la mano del inventor. No importa el día. No importa la hora. Su mano derecha siempre trae un vasito lleno hasta el borde, como si siempre hubiera permanecido ahí desde siempre y solo olvidado cuando Howard se va a dormir. Ignora las plegarias de Ana, las sugerencias de Jarvis, la desaprobación de Peggy o la mirada decepcionada de María.

Tony siempre viéndolo de lejos. A veces con esperanza infantil, otras con miedo, furia, decepción y en otras simplemente resignación. Diferentes etapas de su hijo y siempre el menor viéndolo desde las sombras como se auto destruye Howard frente a sus ojos.

 

_“Bueno creo que ya… Yo, yo, yo… vuelvo a entrar.”_

 

El viejo inventor esta en el consultorio de un hospital, viendo los diagnósticos que hay dentro de aquella carpeta. No dice nada, solo empuja aquella carpeta hacia el doctor deslizando el documento sobre la superficie del escritorio antes de tomar las pastillas que han sido puestas frente a el y las oculte en su abrigo antes de sacar la pequeña botella platinada con alcohol a sus labios.

Hay varias derivaciones de la misma escena solo que cambia ya que se aprecian los cambios en el rostro de Howard y la ausencia de aquella carpeta. Las pastillas es lo único que se vuelve a repetir.

 

_“¿Están esperándome?”_

 

Es la misma pregunta que hace Howard al llegar a un lugar, siempre con sorna o alguna sonrisa altanera para aligerar el ambiente. Es su escudo que ha aprendido a pulir y llevar por el resto de sus días.

 

_“La parte de todos en Stark Industries personalmente quisiera enséñales… am… mi trasero…”_

_“Quiero…”_

 

¿Que es lo que quieres en realidad? Se pregunta el viejo inventor entre trago y trago; a veces acompañando su bebida con alguna pastilla, otras en medio de aquel mar de gente o solamente rodeado por sus maquinas en medio de su taller.

Su rostro es viejo, sus cabellos adornados con hebras blancas y sus ojos muestran amargura. Siempre viendo al frente. Siempre viendo hacia la nada.

 

_“¿Que más sigue? ¿Ya lo tenemos, no Phillip?Que manera tan ridícula de ganarse la vida.”_

 

Risas, risas y más risas falsas que se han perfeccionado con el tiempo que ya salen de manera natural. ¿Como es reír con sinceridad? Es la pregunta que se hace.

Diferentes risas a través de los años, diferentes épocas y etapas del viejo Omega revolucionario mostrando de la sonrisa más falsa y perfeccionada hasta la primera sonrisa cuando era un cachorro pescando en el lago con sus padres.

 

_“Todo es posible con la tecnología… Okay.”_

 

Partes de lo que alguna vez pertenecieron a una maquina yace destruida por aquel mazo que utiliza como arma. Lanza un martillazo, y otro, y otro más.

La tarea se repite mientras varias escenas se reflejan en aquellas superficies: destrucción, creación e innovación de la misma persona antes de agregarse otra más que podría continuar con aquel ritmo tan brutal que se abre paso a crear su propio camino mientras trata de alejarse de la sombra de su padre.

 

_“Tony, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo ahora así que decidí filmarlo para ti. Lo construí para ti.”_

 

Ha creado una empresa autosuficiente para los próximos años, una linda casa que alguna vez el mismo soñó darle a sus padres, una madre amorosa que lo llena con todo el amor que un niño pueda imaginar y personas cercanas que lo protegerían incluso de ellos mismos si es necesario. 

Fama y fortuna por montones y un legado que proteger. E incluso a escondidas - y aprovechando su ignorancia - le ha dado la protección de una de las mejores Agencias de Seguridad que hay en América que incluso sus socios y amigos ignoran aquel hecho.

Con decisión decide continuar aquel momento de sinceridad que lo embriaga por completo aquella noche, mirando a aquella enorme compra de video demasiado avanzado y sofisticado para esta época pero sabe que dentro de un futuro será remplazada por algo mejor.

 

_“Algún día te darás cuenta de que representa más que inventos de la gente: representa el trabajo de mi vida. Esta es la llave del futuro. Me limita la tecnología de mi tiempo pero algún día tu lo descubrirás y cuando lo hagas… cambiarás el mundo.”_

 

Y lo hace. Cosas buenas, cosas malas también se muestran de principio a fin; algunas son un simple gesto como la primera sonrisa que le regala a su mamá María, los primeros pasos a Peggy o la primera palabra que le regala a los Jarvis. Otras es con la venta y mano facturación de sus armas para poco después continue con su legado como Iron Man.

 

_“Pero la que es y siempre será siempre mi más grande creación… Eres tú.”_

 

Una simple y pequeña sonrisa es lo único que le puede regalar antes de coger aire y correr a apagar aquel enorme y robusto equipo de video, el cual guardará, sellará y tendrá bajo llave con la excusa de ser material que no se utilizará para promocionar sobre aquel evento siendo un disfraz para ser entregado cuando Tony más lo necesite.

 

_“Tony.”_

 

Es la voz de María Stark la que retumba en el lugar con tanta dulzura hacia la pequeña figura de Tony que yace dormido en su regazo después de aquel incidente de coche que casi le cuesta la vida de Jarvis y del pequeño. El rostro de la mujer es cansado y hay varios mechones que se han salido de su coleta semi hecha a comparación del firme moño que la acompaña la mayoría del tiempo.

Peina aquellos rizos con dulzura y devoción en su forma más inocente y pura. Demostrando el amor que siente por aquel cachorro - que si bien no cargo en su vientre ni comparten una gota de sangre - que considera suyo apenas se entero de su existencia y daría la vida por él apenas lo tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. 

Por su niño, su pequeño genio. 

Su bebé.

 

_“Tony, te amamos.”_

 

La mirada angustiosa de Ana, la de la preocupación de Peggy junto con su esposo Daniel, la de miedo con los menores Carter y de culpabilidad de Jarvis. Todos a acuda de aquel incidente que hace que aquellas personas no lo dejen ningún momento solo con el temor de que si lo hacen podrían perderlo para siempre antes que lleguen a aquella mansión Stark y dejen descansar a Tony a regañadientes dejándolo solo con su madre María, la cual lo baña y lo arrulla con canciones en su lengua natal sin importarle que no quepa tan bien en sus brazos como lo hacían años antes.

Lo mece en aquella mecedora en la cual esta la mujer sentada con el niño en brazos antes que pare su suave balanceo en favor de ponerse de pie y acomodarlo en su cama, arropando con cuidado y poniendo a un lado aquel osito de peluche que siempre lo acompaña debajo de su brazo.

 

_“Tony, mami te ama.”_

 

Hay una tormenta que empieza a desarrollarse afuera y hace retumbar las ventanas de la mansión, haciendo que ilumine el pasillo haciendo fácil para aquel caminante moverse sin la necesidad de utilizar su memoria o cuidar sus pasos. Camina con lentitud y sin hacer ruido hasta llegar aquella puerta y gire la perilla entrando en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Gira su cabeza hacia la esquina de la habitación donde yace María dormida profundamente en aquella mecedora de caoba gracias a los somníferos que puso en aquella taza de café que bebió en un intento de estar despierta toda la noche cuidando a la persona que esta dormida en aquella cama. 

Decide no acercarse, sabe que no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas más, así que posa su mirada en la pequeña figura que yace dormida en medio de aquella cama ignorando a la Beta por completo y la tormenta que amenaza con romper el cielo y la lluvia golpeando furiosamente contra la superficie de cristal en una forma de evitar lo que aquella figura quiere hacer pero parece que sus intentos no funcionan ya que aquel adulto camina hasta que queda frente al pequeño.

Aparta su mirada solo para tomar una almohada que yace abandonada a un lado de Tony, sosteniéndola de ambos lados con ambas manos mientras ve el rostro de su hijo perdido en el mundo de los sueños con apenas unas pequeñas raspaduras y moretones después de aquel incidente que ha sufrido cuando volvía a casa después del internado para pasar las fechas navideñas con ellos; sus dedos aprietan con fuerza la almohada mientras ve aquel rostro infantil donde no reconoce ninguna de sus facciones sino todo lo contrario, lo único que ve son los rastros de aquella persona que es el verdadero padre.

De un fantasma. Un muerto. Un recuerdo.

Una simple y horrorosa consecuencia, fruto de un monstruo que se aprovecho de él en su momento más vulnerable y que no pudo deshacerse apenas se enteró de su existencia.

Un relámpago ilumina la recámara infantil, mostrando los pequeños pósters que hay pegados en las paredes, las pequeñas repisas que adornan la superficie con peluches, juguetes y naves espaciales, los pequeños móviles que hay cerca y los pequeños dibujos encima del escritorio a lado de los lápices de colores.

Sin apartar su mirada absorbe la imagen del niño dormido que esta a punto de morir, una imagen que lo acompañará por toda la eternidad. 

Ignorando los gritos de amenazas que le regala la tormenta calcula el tiempo estimado que le llevará su cometido mientras siente sus nudillos doler de sobremanera antes de dar un paso más cortando el espacio por completo. Levantando sus manos para poner aquella almohada sobre aquella cabecita se ve imposibilitado al ver los ojos abiertos del pequeño con rastros de sueño a causa del cansancio y la adrenalina que ha sufrido su pequeño cuerpo; pestañea una, dos, tres veces más hacia Howard antes de cerrar los ojos con cansancio ni decir nada solo para volver a dormir.

Una gota cae al suelo cerca de la cama, antes que caiga otra, otra, y otra más. La almohada cae al suelo un segundo después y el Omega solo se puede llevar una mano a la boca para sofocar el llanto mientras observa aquel póster del Capitán y los Comandos Aulladores sin atreverse a mirar al niño que estuvo a punto de matar.

Mira la almohada olvidada que yace a un lado de la cama y enfrente de sus pies antes de posar su mirada en su esposa que continua dormida en la esquina de la habitación para que sus ojos viajen a la figura inconsciente de Tony. 

Abre titubeante su boca antes de susurrar de forma rota y como marta: ‘ _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento.’_ repetidamente antes que consiga un poco de tranquilidad y acaricie titubeante el rostro de su único hijo.

Besa la frente de Tony por primera y última vez, el cachorro sin ser consciente de aquel rastro de ternura de su madre biológica le regala siendo el único testigo aquella tormenta que aun se desarrolla afuera de la mansión poco antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse a su oficina donde grabaría en aquella cinta donde salen los errores de aquella campaña hecha semanas atrás que le sería entregada después de más de 20 años de su muerte.

 

_“Papi te ama.”_

 

El soldado del Invierno es castigado con dureza en aquella base de Hydra al desobedecer una orden directa y poniendo en riesgo aquella misión que a duras penas se pudo realizar con éxito, recibiendo en silencio aquellos golpes ni poner resistencia pero sin dar una respuesta a sus cuidadores haciéndolos rabiar.

No dice las razones por la cual se arriesgo a llevar aquel infante a un hospital ni porque ha dejado su misión a medias; no le piden explicación de los miembros muertos a causa de sus manos, desconocen que él los ha asesinado y prefiere que aquel dato reservarlo solo para él y nadie más sabrá de su verdadero verdugo una vez que entre en contacto con la silla.

Pronto olvidará aquel momento de debilidad, perderá la calidez que le había dado aquel pequeño cuerpo cuando lo tomo en brazos y no recordará aquellos ojos castaños que dicen todo con su mirada. Olvidará que aquel pequeño le llama y puede relacionar con la palabra hogar.

Aprieta los dientes y recibe el castigo con la mente en alto. No lo doblegarán para que les de la ubicación del pequeño, moriría protegiendo aquel ser indefenso que desconoce su nombre y su origen.

Olvidará, sin saberlo, el rostro de su hijo cuando lo vio por primera vez.

 

_“Tony, cuídate mucho.”_

 

El lugar se ve bombardeado de varios recuerdos y vivencias de Tony, uno tras otro, las palabras de aquellos recuerdos se convierten en un burbujeó de conversaciones sin sentido ni entendible para los demás mientras el aire se mueve de forma salvaje como si anunciara una tormenta y cause que Kobit se lleve ambas manos a su cabeza como si estuviera envuelta en dolor mientras se pone en posición fetal aun flotando desde su posición original en el aire; su cabello y ojos brillando en aquel blanco como si este tuviera vida propia.

 

“ _Se fuerte.”_

 

Howard arroja con furia lo que tiene cerca (que suele ser un frasco de perfume) contra el espejo que tiene frente suyo haciendo que se rompa en cientos de pedazos, dando así que aquellos rastros de cristal le regalen el reflejo deformado de su figura que ha sufrido cambios por el embarazo.

Bucky esta siendo atendido por los médicos de aquella base para llevar a cabo su próxima misión antes de volver a mandar a la silla y despeñes a la cámara de refrigeración- animación suspendida.

Pueden apreciar el momento donde Stane le quita el reactor dejando a Tony inmovilizando y agonizando en medio de la sala de estar en su propia casa.

Kobik siendo estudiada y engañada por el equipo de Zemo cuando obtuvo su cuerpo gracias a la experimentación en aquellos horribles laboratorios y se incrementó después de la llegada de Loki mientras la chantajeaba con Ian.

Los recuerdos cambian pero ahora muestran los momentos más felices, cuando llegaron a ser un equipo los Vengadores fundadores antes del fiasco de Ultrón hasta aquellas compartidas mientras estaban en aquel refugio en los Himalayas; pasan de forma rápida, el pasado y el presente mostrándose ante ellos, siendo bombardeados por tanta información y sensaciones que les da la pequeña por medio de aquel vínculo.

Con dificultad, Tony utiliza el Extremis invocándolo hacia sus manos hasta convocar el metal suficiente para utilizarlo como ganchos que se claven al suelo para poder llegar a Kobik. Con esfuerzo se dirige hacia a ella e ignora las advertencias de Strange y Visión que hacen un pequeño escudo para proteger a los demás y apoyar a Wanda con aquella tarea. Poco importa ya, así que lucha contra aquella corriente salvaje y violenta que le dificulta respirar.

La niña levanta su rostro al sentir que alguien a tomado su tobillo poco antes de dirigirla hacia Tony; su rostro esta cuarteado, tiene sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos y hay rastros de cristal azul en aquellas heridas haciendo que se le encoja el corazón al genio. Su pequeño e infantil rostro esta escrito en el es simplemente el dolor.

“Seré buena otra vez. Borraré todo lo malo.”

La cápsula cruje, abriendo espacios a otras realidades y esa es señal suficiente para que Strange acelere el proceso de sus habilidades. En un instante el hechicero se inclina hacia el suelo para poner ambas manos sobre la superficie destrozada, utilizando sus habilidades y con ayuda el Ojo de Agamoto para mantener la estabilidad y ganar un poco de tiempo; grita y su rostro se pone de un tono rojizo por el esfuerzo que hace al tratar de mantener la realidad junta y Visión decide ayudar a ambos Alfas para llegar con la pequeña que consideran suya.

Los ojos de Wanda brillan por completo en rojo y aprieta los dientes mientras ayuda a alejar que las realidades se mezclen entre si con un latigazo mientras tiene el escudo en el resto del equipo en alto. La joven da un grito de guerra al verse haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de lo que esta acostumbrada e ignora los recuerdos que se quieren filtrar en su mente por aquellas realidades que se abren ante ellos y decidan invadir sus mentes para apoderarse de su realidad.

Fantasmas de seres amados y demonios que le han dificultado sus vidas amenazan con querer abrirse paso que se ven imposibilitados por sus prisiones de cristal.

 

_Crash_

Bases de Hydra, campos de guerra y personas que conforman el ejercito. Muertos desde hace años igual que los enemigos que amenazan con la destrucción de las demás personas que no sigan sus ideologías y ansias de poder.

 

_Crash_

Ataques de bombas en un lugar desértico en plena noche, aprovechando las bajas defensas de aquellas personas que duermen en los campos del ejercito que les brinda protección dejando cientos de víctimas. Las ruinas y los sobrevivientes son lo único que quedan y se encuentran los refuerzos apenas el primer rayo de sol toca aquel paisaje desértico.

 

_Crash_

Ruinas adornando lo que alguna vez fue un lugar de departamentos, una bomba en medio de lo que alguna vez estuvo la mesa en el comedor dejando atrapados a los inquilinos sobrevivientes esperando la muerte que ellos creen que recibirán en cualquier momento.

 

_Crash_

Burlas por parte de las de los miembros de aquel horrible circo que dentro de algunos meses cerrará antes que tome su fiel arco y flechas para dedicarse durante un tiempo hacer los trabajos sucios.

 

_Crash_

Unas manos destrozadas e inútiles de las cuales nada quedan de ser aquellas manos envidiables y precisas en el campo de curaciones médicas más difíciles de realizar y ellas hacían con maestría antes de aquel accidente que le costó su carrera, su trabajo, el respeto y amor propio.

 

_Crash_

Disparos que da aquella adolescente en aquella academia frente a sus compañeras que carecen de emoción igual que ella. No parpadea y obedece las ordenes de disparar con precisión a su objetivo. Ignora aquel charco rojo que crece en el suelo y llega hasta sus pies.

 

_Crash_

El olor a humo y el cuerpo de aquel hombre que lo crió y ha conocido como padre yace muerto ahora en sus brazos, sus ojos oscuros se llenan de lágrimas e ignora los lamentos de las demás personas mientras se une en su tristeza antes que de paso la sed de venganza.

 

_Crash_

Miradas decepcionadas es lo único que recibe de aquella mujer que tanto ama mientras carga a su pequeña, no lo voltea a ver cuando se lo llevan a la cárcel y la único que recibe estando en prisión son los papeles de divorcio.

 

_Crash_

La sensación de violencia hacen que golpee a los que ella considera sus contrincantes, no merecen estar cerca de ella pues es mejor que todos ellos e ignora su propio horror para dar paso a la satisfacción de ver a los otros bajo su merced aun teniendo en cuenta como único espectador al genio.

 

“Kobik.” Es lo único que puede gritar Bucky al estar cerca, utiliza su brazo de metal como una garra que se encaja en el suelo y le permite avanzar sin ayuda de Visión, el cual este yace a unos pasos lejos mientras ayuda a Natasha a avanzar. “Kobik, toma su mano.”

La mencionada solo puede dejar de mirar a Bucky para posar su mirada sobre la figura de Tony, el cual ha levantado su brazo y ofreciendo su mano hacia ella. Kobik vuelve a posar su mirada en aquel alfa sin saber que hacer.

“Kobik, toma mi mano.”

La niña se mueve como si fuera una pieza de metal vieja y oxidada hacia el Omega más no se mueve de su posición, es como si aquel simple movimiento de su brazo hubiera sido mucho esfuerzo y es cuando el genio se da cuenta que aquellas heridas invaden su pequeño brazo que parece partirse en el menor descuido empezando con la punta de sus dedos.

Tomando impulso y gruñendo por aquella fuerza que amenaza con aplastarlo toma aquella pequeña mano entre la suya antes de gritar un poco en forma de gruñido; siente una mano apretando la que yace libre y puede ver a su padre tomar la suya con una sonrisa adolorida antes de tomarlo por los hombros, como si aquella acción les ofreciera fuerza y protección en la cual se le une Natasha momentos después gracias a la ayuda del androide.

“¡Todos tomen la mano del otro!” Es la orden que da el Hechicero volteando a ver a los demás. “¡Es nuestra única salida!”

“Wanda, cúbreme.” Le dice Scott antes de poner una mirada decisiva detrás de su casco. “¡Sujetense bien!”

Y sin más decide utilizar sus particular para crecer y convertirse en Giant Man, tomar a todos en sus manos para correr hacia donde se encontraba el resto y tomen la mano del otro en forma de cadena quedando Strange en medio de aquel circulo, antes de ponerse frente a Kobik que poco a poco amenaza con consumirse ella misma.

Poniendo sus manos frente a ella y en la posición correcta, lanza una ráfaga de luz dorada envuelta en medio de uno de sus círculos familiares como si fuera humo dorado hacia la niña la cual grita al sentir aquella magia tocarla y arranque una parte de ella, la cual destruye en el proceso que dura aquel grito y aquella pequeña galaxia quebradiza termine de romperse.

 

 

 

 

Todos los noticieros estaban presentes cubriendo la noticia en sus canales para cualquiera que lo quisiera escuchar y redes sociales disponibles para compartir aquellas noticias, siendo la tendencia del momento para cualquier persona que le diera por investigar y diera su opinión a sus conocidos o incluso a desconocidos que decidieran comentar lo que acaban de enterarse.

Videos e informes que habían aparecido de la nada durante la madrugada sobre los movimientos del Secretario del Estado, el General Thaddeus Ross, envuelto con organizaciones enemigas del País Norteamericano considerándolo y juzgado por el pueblo como un traidor junto con el nombre de varias personas importantes que le dieron su apoyo durante su carrera y metas, dando así el inicio de caza para las autoridades de aquellas figuras que alguna vez impusieron respeto, confianza y seguridad a los Estadounidenses, sin mencionar poner en duda las declaraciones de Helmut Zemo que había hecho sobre Tony Stark.

Los medios han tratado de conseguir más respuestas para saciar su hambre de morbo con la simple excusa de darles una noticia clara a la población pero se ven impedidos por ordenes de alejamiento y protección para los familiares de los Vengadores que les ofrece y ha puesto el Bufete Nelson and Murdock.

“No podemos ofrecerles la ubicación de nuestros clientes.” Es lo único que puede decir Matt Murdock sonriendo hacia los reporteros. “Solo podemos decirles que cualquier cosa que deseen preguntar se verá dentro de una ronda de prensa que organizarán nuestros héroes dentro de poco.”

“¿Desde cuando ustedes son los representantes legales de los Vengadores?”

“¿Que hora es Foggy?”

Foggy Nelson mira su reloj de muñeca antes de verlo. “Las 9:30 con una hermosa y triste mañana llena de smog característica de Nueva York.”

“ Nueve horas con treinta minutos.” Sonríe nuevamente y daría lo que fuera para ver las diferentes reacciones de los demás. Escucha la sutil tos de Foggy y sonríe mostrando los dientes. “Ahora si nos disculpan tendremos que arreglar unos asuntos que requieren nuestra atención.”

“A un lado chicos, abran paso que mi amigo es ciego pero sabe unos buenos movimientos con su bastón.” Es lo único que puede decir Foggy cuando se atreven a seguirlos y solo se relajan cuando están detrás de aquellas puertas del auto que les ha ofrecido las Empresas Stark. “¿Tienes hambre?”

“Si.”


End file.
